The Legend of Spyro Darkness Rises
by Belitinog
Summary: A new year of the Dragon is beginning in the Dragon World. But all is not well with the return of the Devil Dragon Frederick. But there's something even more powerful then Frederick coming to the Dragon Realms. A threat that will test Spyro and his freinds to his fullest. As a shadow starts to cover the land will they be ready for the challenge. Rated T for violence and Themes.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Here we go. Finally now I know for certain I'm finishing my Spyro fanfiction. But I'm still thinking about if I'm going to make some more after this. Maybe like a comedy or something like that. Sorry this one took me a while to upload. I've been testing some online games for some freinds. Again Zirra does not belong to me. She belongs to Seeraphine on DeviantArt. Just making sure I say that again before I move on with my last Spyro fanfiction. The Legend of Spyro - Darkness Rises. This chapter is supposed to take place four years ahead of the Legend of Valavadorog and is the beginning of the end of this story. As the opening explains a new evil is coming to the Dragon Realms one more dire then anything Spyro has seen before. I'm getting ahead of myself just read the story and find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End**

Four years have passed since Frederick the Devil Dragon was released once again. The Dragon world and the Dragon Realms are at a time of crisis with the Devil Dragon back. With the Devil Dragon's release a shadow of fear stretches over the land as reports head throughout the world about the release of the Adalisk Zirra. This sends a shock through the world for Zirra had only been seen when Malefor tried to destroy the world the first time. As for Valavadorog the Dark Dragon he alone was tracking down both Frederick and the Orc king that captured Volteer Gnasty Gnorc. But unknown to our heroes an even bigger threat lies over the horizon. But for Spyro he had other things to worry about. For a new year of the Dragon had come and this year Dragon mothers from all over the Dragon world were coming to the Dragon temple's rookery so the Guardians can watch over them. Spyro volunteered to be a Guardian for the eggs until they hatch later in the year. He has aged some since he released the Adalisk from her prison and he has gotten bigger and the horns on his head were longer. He and Cynder were full grown adults now along with Val. Cynder on the other hand was starting to look like a smaller version of her huge evil form but with Zirra not in control of her and her body she had changed. But over the years Ember has been trying to get Spyro to notice her but all of her plans are either unnoticed or Flame steps in and ruins them. But she is still persistent to get Spyro to herself which creeps Spyro out when he sees her. Despite the pink pain Spyro still finds time to spend with Cynder and to train with the Dragon Guardians to help strengthen his skills for the coming battle. A new Fire Guardian was coming to replace Ignitus. Whoever it was is said to be like Ignitus in some ways. Spyro and Terrador hopes that whoever he is will be able to help guard the eggs if something like what happened last year of the Dragon happens again. But there are other things that are going on in the Dragon World.

Miles away from the mainland of the Dragon World Val is on the land where Gnasty Gnorc's fortress is supposed to be. He walks into a forest that was supposed to lead straight towards Gnorc's fortress. He follows the path in the forest when he suddenly thought that path don't appear naturally in a forest and that someone or something must of made this. Be then hears the sound of Dragon footsteps behind him. He thinks this is a threat because the Drobot has been tracking him that's why it took him so long to find this place. He jumps up in a tree trying to camouflage himself in the braches. He waits for whatever it was following him to cross under the tree branches then he drops down on it. He looks down to see that he had landed on a teenage Brown Dragon male with an orange uder belly and orange horns. Unfortunately Val knew who it was.

"Skelvon? Why are you still following me?" Val asks the brown Dragon getting off of him.

"Well I was at my village thinking when all of a sudden you flew by. I was thinking that where ever you go something inturesting always happens so I decided to follow you." Skelvon tells Val.

Skelvon was a brown Dragon that Val had met a year ago when he was searching for Gnasty Gnorc's fortress. Skelvon is like a fan of Spyro and now follows Val around hopping he can meet Spyro.

"Skelvon you can't just keep following me around for any reason. It's dangerous out here and you could get harmed. Why don't you go fly off a cliff, play with a snake, or eat a poisonous reptile." Val says.

"I'm starting to think that you don't like me." Skelvon says to Val.

"Of course I don't like you. You're almost annoying as Spyro." Val says.

"But I'm smarter than an Ape." Skelvon says.

"You got beat by an Ape…. With a stick…. I watched." Val says to Skelvon.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm a lover not a fighter." Skelvon says to Val.

"Then you shouldn't be following me period." Val says.

"Hay but I still fight. Only when I really need to." Skelvon says.

"Oh great of all people I have to get stuck with I get stuck with this guy." Val says to himself.

"You know I'm right here." Skelvon says.

"Not caring!" Val yells out.

Then Val hears another footstep. He grabs Skelvon then flies up in the tree. He puts Skelvon on the branch and tells him to be quiet. Then through the leaves Val sees some Rhynocs walking down the path. The Rhynocs pass under the tree not even noticing Val and Skelvon. Once they pass Val drops out of the tree landing on his feet. Then Skelvon drops out of tree and lands on his face. Val face palms as Skelvon gets to his feet. It kind of ashamed Val that he even knew a person like Skelvon but it's not his fault that his parents accidently abandoned him at birth. Skelvon looks over at Val who had a serious look on his face. Val was looking down the path where the Rhynocs had gone down but there was something wrong. The Rhynocs were suddenly gone and this made Val curious. Skelvon walks over to where the Rhynocs were and tries to prop himself up against a tree. But as he leans over on the tree he topples through the tree and disappears. Val looks curiously at what happened and runs over to see what happened. He walks over to the tree and tries to put his paw on the tree but instead of him touching the bark of the tree his paw goes through the tree. Then Val stepped through the tree and then finds himself in a large open area where the forest had been removed. In the distance Val saw the fortress of the Orc king Gnasty Gnorc. He looks over and sees Skelvon getting up rubbing his head.

"Well Skelvon maybe you are useful." Val says to Skelvon grinning.

"Oh great what can I do?" Skelvon asks cheerfully.

Meanwhile two Rhynocs stand guard at the entrance to Gnasty Gnorc's fortress. They stand guard chatting when suddenly a brown dragon flies out of the sky and smacks down on the ground in front of them. The two Rhynocs look confused but after a few seconds they point their weapons at the brown dragon. The brown dragon looks up and sees the Rhynocs with their swords pointed at him. The brown Dragon then laughs then suddenly Val jumps at one of the guards knocking that guard out. The other Rhynoc slashes at Val but misses him. Val then slams one of paws at the Rhynoc's face knocking his helmet off and also knocking him out. Val looks at both of the Rhynocs who were unconscious on the ground. Then he walks over and helps Skelvon up off of the ground. Skelvon looks at Val with any angry look in his eyes as Val chuckles.

"You tossed me at them." Skelvon says to Val.

"Well look at the bright side. At least you helped." Val says to Skelvon as he ran inside.

"Ha! Very funny." Skelvon says sarcastically then follows Val inside of Gnasty Gnorc's fortress.

Skelvon follows Val as he made his way through various passageways trying to find Gnasty Gnorc's throne room. But as he neared Gnasty Gnorc's throne room he suddenly realized that it might be a trap. But on the other side it sounded like Gnasty Gnorc was speaking to someone. Val leans his to peek around the corner and into the throne room. He sees Gnorc with his experimental weapon in his hand. In front of Gnorc was Volteer who was still alive but frozen like a statute. Val looks at Gnorc who had apparently fallen asleep on his throne. But then Val looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Skelvon coming up behind him. He stops Skelvon and checks again and sees that Gnorc was still asleep but Val still had the feeling that there was something wrong.

"Okay Skelvon you go first." Val says to Skelvon.

"Well thank you Val." Skelvon says and steps into Gnorc's throne room.

Nothing happens. Val walks curiously into Gnorc's throne room and sees that Gnorc wasn't sleeping but someone or something had knocked him out. This made Val think about why the passageways were clear. Val then goes over and tries to break Volteer out of his frozen state. But he couldn't without bringing harm to Volteer. He then turns to see if he could get the weapon that Gnorc had used to freeze Volteer maybe it had a way to reverse the affect. But the weapon wasn't there. Val looks at Skelvon and he didn't have it. Then suddenly the weapon drops on Skelvon sending him collapsing to the gorund.

"Ow!" Skelvon says as he is hit by the weapon.

Val looks above Skelvon and sees a weird creature hovering in place above Skelvon. The creature was a mixture of a Phoenix and a Dragon which was rare. His feathers were colored red and his underbelly was colored blue. He had two blue bags hanging under his eyes as he looked down at Valavadorog. Not even Val knew who or what it was. Then the creature teleports and appears on the ground in front of Val. Val looks at the creature and it did not seem that it wanted to harm him or Skelvon. Skelvon gets up pushing the weapon off of him.

"Hello there. You must be Valavadorog the Dark Dragon." The creature says to Val.

"Yes I am. And who are you?" Val asks the creature.

"The name's Sunburn. I came here to free the Dragon Guardian as well. Gnorc got in the way so I knocked him then you arrived." The creature says to Val.

"Well then Sunburn after we rescue Volteer over there then you should come back with me to the Dragon temple. Spyro will like to meet you." Val says to Sunburn then grabs the weapon and flips a switch that sets the weapon to unfreeze.

Then Val fires a laser out of the barrel of the weapon and the laser unfreezes Volteer. Volteer coughs as he catches his breath. Val then tosses the weapon over at Gnorc which hits him and knocks him out of his throne.

"Thank goodness you came along Dark Dragon. A couple of years frozen like a statue can give you such a creak in the neck. Thank goodness you came along and broke me out. A phoenix-Dragon mix you are a rare creature. And I also see that you have a brown Dragon following you. Interesting I have so much I need to tell the other Guardians when I get back." Volteer says carrying on and on with random subjects.

"Jeez doesn't this guy ever shut up?" Sunburn asks Val.

"No not really. But you get used to it after a while." Val says.

"Yah maybe he'll shut up when we leave." Skelvon says.

Val leaves with Skelvon, Sunburn, and Volteer flying behind him. He was now returning to the Dragon temple where things have changed. But things were peaceful for a time. Four years and no one had seen any sign of Frederick. But there were some unconfirmed sightings of the Adailsk Zirra. Frederick had disappeared like he's preparing for something. But the world was a peaceful place again. But all was not well for there is a larger evil somewhere in the Dragon Realms.

In an alternate realm a silhouetted human like figure stands in a darkened room looking at a crystal ball. His right arm was like a skeleton and his other arm pulsed with dark energy as he rubbed it across the surface of the crystal ball. His eyes were devil like as visions appear in the crystal ball. Pictures of Spyro, Cynder, Valavadorog, and various other dragons start to appear in the crystal ball as he speaks their names with a deep voice that compared to Malefor's.

"Spyro the Legendary purple Dragon, Cynder the former terror of the skies, Valavadorog the Dark Dragon, Sunburn the Phoenix-Dragon mix, and Zirra the Adalisk these Dragons dare to stand in my way. These Skylanders and the Adalisk must be eliminated or turned to my cause. They have encountered foe after foe but not a threat as dire as this. The gates of Hell will open once more and my demons will consume this and all the Dragon Realms. But first I must leave this place which is the only thing I find that my minions are having trouble doing. Once more the Dragons will learn to fear the Dark and the shadows. Once more they will learn to fear my name." The silhouetted figure says then flips the image in the crystal ball to focus on Spyro and Cynder. He then grins showing his razor sharp teeth.

Indeed these are dark times. For now I fear this is what the Chronicler was predicting and not the rising of Malefor. I just hope Spyro can keep the balance and defeat the Dark God before it is too late. This will become his ultimate test and it will test the bond that he has with Cynder the most. This is the end of his legend.

* * *

**A new character I added Skelvon who was supposed to originally appear in the trilogy but I never got around to developing his character so I never used him. He's supposed to be like me if I was a Dragon. Well mentally not physically. But I'm not annoying. The next chapter is coming but it will be a long one. Yes I'm actually making this story actually tell more of a real like story then my previous ones. Skelvon will appear more offten along with Zirra hopefully if I get permission to use her more from Seeraphine. I like using Zirra because she's just one of those characters I like for an OC.**


	2. Recalling the Past

**This next chapter was kind of a request from one of my freinds. I haven't gotten an e-mail from Seeraphine on DeviantArt yet so I don't know if I can use Zirra in my next chapter like I planned so I'll just make more of a story this time. Yes I am taking request as long as I approve of them. Heck if you even want an OC you created to be in here then I'll see what I can do. I'll just be reading other fanfictions or working on this one until I receive a message from Seeraphine. So if there's anything you would like to see me try this time then feel free to tell me in a review or PM. It may take me a while to reply so be patient with me. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Recalling the Past**

Back at the Dragon Temple Spyro walks around in the courtyard he was waiting for Guardian who was supposed to meet him here. But for some reason Guardian wasn't there. Spyro paces back and forth for a while thinking Guardian was just taking a while. That or he was stopping to visit Fluma again. Spyro couldn't help but notice that Guardian was spending much more time with Fluma lately. Nevilis lately has been keeping to himself. Maria Guardian's sister met a Dragon in Warfang and she has grown fond of him. Cyril was waiting for the new Fire Guardian and Terrador was practicing his skills like always. In a way everyone was doing something except for Spyro and Cynder. Well there was Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy who Spyro and Cynder brought back to the Dragon Temple but Spyro didn't want to bother either of them. As for Flame and Ember Spyro knew that Flame as hanging out with a couple of his friends and as for Ember Spyro didn't even want to know what she is doing.

Spyro then thinks about what Ignitus had said to him when he saw him in his vision. There something in the tone of Ignitus's voice that made it sound like he was afraid of something. Spyro could sense something in the sir but to him this might just be because Frederick's back. Not to mention that Zirra is somewhere out there. Spyro was afraid of her in a way. She's an Adalisk and her powers are only matched by a pure purple Dragon like him and a Devil Dragon like Frederick. But Spyro has spent much of his time and now understands why Zirra is the way she is. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He also uncovered the story of Frederick.

Many years ago Frederick and his brother were just eggs when they were taken from their parents by a band of Dragon Slavers. Frederick and his brother would never see their parents and they were forced to grow up as slaves. Fredierck was a child soldier while his brother was forced to work. It seems all of his life Frederick has been fighting. One day Frederick and his brother were able to escape their captors. They were free again and found their way to the Dragon city of Warfang where they were brought to the Dragon Temple by the Guardians. There they taught him how to use the elements he had under his control. That was years before the year of the Dragon. He met a Dragoness and she had a child in the rookery of the Dragon temple. She died shortly after giving birth because of a disease that she had caught. Frederick swore to protect the egg no matter what. That's when Malefor turned against the Dragon Guardians. He had taken Frederick's egg from the rookery that outraged Frederick enough that had went after Malefor. Malefor was about the age of a teenager but had control of the Ape army. Frederick charged through the Ape armies to get to Malefor who still had his egg he bashed through groups of Apes that were charging at him. But they eventually overwhelmed him. He then burst into a rage of fire sending the Apes off of him leaving a straight path to Malefor. Frederick charged at Malefor and tackled him. Malefor then through the egg upward and knocked Frederick off of him catching the egg with his tail. Frederick tried to breathe fire but if he did he would kill his egg in the process. He then charges at Malefor grabbing Malefor's tail and taking his egg back. Then Malefor slams into Frederick and pins him to the ground. But then Fredeirck's brother flies down from the sky and knocks Malefor off of Frederick. Malefor backs off as Frederick's brother helped Frederick up. Malefor then flies away as the shilouetted image of a large Dragon passes overhead. But it was too late. Malefor had the egg for far too long and it had died from the cold air.

Overtime as they were going back Frederick was grieving over the loss of his unborn son. He was starting to lose control of his emotions and when he lost control of his emotions he could not control his powers. Frederick's brother knew that he was suffering and that if he came back to the Dragon Temple there would be no telling what he would do. So he took the pistol that he had and pointed it at Frederick's heart then pulls the trigger. The bullet doesn't even make it through his chest scale. Frederick is angered at his brother at what he had just done. He then breaths fire at his brother not realizing what he had just done the fire from Frederick is so powerful that it turns his brother into dust. Frederick then realizes what he had just done. He had just killer the only person that was closer to him then his mate. He thought to himself thinking there was no reason for him to live any longer when he was suddenly changed. A dark and evil entity took over Frederick's body transforming him into the monster he is now. His body mutates as a crystal suddenly appeared on Frederick's chest. He lost his thoughts and memories to the Dark God who transformed him into a monster. He had a new purpose. He was now the Dark God's monster and he was to release his master from his prison. But he was also to do something else. He took control of the Ape armies after Malefor's defeat at the hands of Zirra and used them to destroy the purple Dragons all except for the one that would become Spyro.

There was more to his story but Spyro couldn't read it so he filled it with what he guessed happened. In a way Frederick was like Zirra but only wiser then her. The story of Frederick was painful to read. Spyro could only imagine what it was like to be Frederick to lose so much. But he realizes that Frederick has seemed never to be fully in control of himself that would explain why he doesn't recall his thoughts and memories.

But then suddenly a horn sounds. Someone was coming to the temple. Spyro runs to the entrance of the Dragon Temple thinking that it was someone who was robbing the Temple or something like that. But instead he finds someone else awaiting him. He sees Valavadorog coming into the temple with Volteer following him. Spyro smiles as Val come walking to him. It had been a while since he saw the Dragon that tries to kill him once before. Val has changed much to Spyro he was bigger and he looked more mature then Spyro.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Spyro says.

"You know how it is Spyro." Val says back to Spyro.

"What happened?" Spyro asks.

"Drobot found me. I couldn't go to the fortress without losing him first but that guy's worse than a Blood Hound." Val says.

"Took you long enough anyway." Spyro says to Val.

"So how's Cynder?" Val asks.

"Good but I'm still worried. She says that she's been having dreams." Spyro says to Val.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Val asks.

"She says they're about me. She thinks that I may go evil and turn against everyone." Spyro says.

"I've had the same dream before. I don't think it's a coincidence." Val tells Spyro.

"But I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't harm Cynder. I have nothing without her." Spyro says.

"I know Spyro. We are in control of our own destinies not someone else." Val says trying to make Spyro feel better.

"But what if the visions are true. What if I do become evil ad do those things?" Spyro says.

"Spyro they're just dreams. You are a good person and I know it." Val says.

"Guess you're right. I just got a feeling that something's going to happen." Spyro says.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is we're ready for it. Maybe some training in hall of visions will help get it off of your mind." Val says to Spyro.

"Yah alright." Spyro says and then follows Val to the Dragon Temple's trainging hall.

Val and Spyro enter the training hall as the huge statue of Malefor is lowered down into the floor so they could train. But this part of the Dragon temple was special. The reason why it was is because it had the mysterious ability to project one's thoughts into reality. Spyro steps into the middle of the training hall while Val stayed close to the entrance which was closed. Spyro prepared himself for whatever Val could think up. Then four Apes appear and charge at Spyro. Spyro gets ready to attack them when suddenly they stop. A single thought goes through Spyro's head as the Apes shatter into pieces. Val sees this and has no idea what just happened. Then the pieces from the shattered Apes all come together into a large Human looking figure. The figure whatever it was started moving towards Spyro. Spyro takes a step back as the figure made out of shards approaches him.

"Spyro what are thinking of? What is that?" Val asks Spyro since he thinks it came from him.

"I don't know. I think it's something I saw in a vision once!" Spyro yells out.

The figure gets closer and closer to Spyro then before it could touch him Val breathes fire and destroys the figure making it disappear before Spyro's eyes. Suddenly the door to the training chambers opens up and Cyril runs in. He had heard Val yelling and came in to see what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Cyril asks.

"It was nothing Cyril. Just get back to doing whatever you were doing." Spyro tells Cyril.

"Are you sure whatever it was sounded like it was threatening." Cyril said.

"It was nothing Cyril trust me." Val says to Cyril.

"It was nothing? Then I'll get back with Volteer. Chatter box won't stop talking unless someone listens to him." Cyril says then heads out of the training area to go continue to talk with Volteer about what happened after he was frozen.

Spyro heads to the exit of the training area with Val following him. Val looks at Spyro's face and sees a look on his face that was showing that he was losing focus or there was something he was hiding from everyone. When they exit the training chamber Val stops Spyro and says.

"Spyro can I have a word with you in private." Val says to Spyro pulling him aside to have a private chat with him.

"What do you want to talk about Val?" Spyro asks Val.

"You're not acting the way you usually do. I know there's something wrong. Where's Cynder Spyro?" Val tells Spyro.

"She's fine Val I've already told you that Val." Spyro tells Val.

"I know that Spyro I mean where is she?" Val asks.

"She's in her room sleeping. She's fine Val." Spyro says to Val.

"That's not it Spyro. While I was gone I learned how to read people and I can tell by your body language that you're not telling me something." Val says to Spyro reading his body language.

"Okay we are keeping something secret but we don't want anyone to know just yet…" Spyro says to Val but is cut off by him.

"Cynder's had a child hasn't she?" Val says suddenly.

"How did you know that?" Spyro asks Val.

"You're hiding something but yet you're happy and plus you said that without Cynder you would have nothing." Val says.

"Wow guess you can read people." Spyro says.

"It's alright Spyro. I'll keep it secret. I'm happy for you and Cynder." Val says to Spyro and grins.

"Thanks Val." Spyro says back.

"How old is it? The egg I mean." Val asks.

"A month." Spyro answers.

"I see. What were going to name it?" Val asks.

"We don't know yet. Cynder wants to wait until it hatches to give it a name." Spyro says.

"That's a good thing Spyro. If you need anything then you can talk to me." Val says then walks off.

Spyro starts to walk off when Val calls back to him.

"Hay purple Boy catch." Val says then tosses something at Spyro.

Spyro catches the object. The object is wrapped in cloth. Spyro peels the cloth off of it and sees that it was some kind of amulet that had a purple elemental symbol on it. Spyro looks up to thank Val but he was gone before he could say anything. Spyro looks at the amulet and sees that it was made out of a blue crystal. On the bottom of the wooden top where the elemental symbol he places the amulet in his mouth as he walks down a hallway of the temple that led to his and Cynder quarters. Their quarters were moved from where they were originally were. Spyro and Cynder now had a room to themselves thanks to Cyril who understood and knew their secret as well. That's why he checked on Spyro and not Volteer. Cyril was the youngest of the Dragon Guardians but he knows more about Spyro and cinder because they find it easier to talk with Cyril then the other Guardians. But someone else also knew of the child.

In the alternate realm the creature looks through the crystal Ball as the image of Spyro entering his and Cynjder's room comes to view. Spyro enters the room and Cynder is curled up on the hay bed cradling a small egg that was colored black on one side and purple on the other. The creature grins with a creepy grin as it sees the egg. He brings out his bone arm and rubs it along the image of the egg inside of the crystal ball.

"A child of a pure purple Dragon can be more powerful then it's father. But I can only image what the child of a pure purple Dragon and a Black Dragon can do." The creature says bringing his skeleton arm back.

"The child will serve us or die my lord." Frederick's voice says to the creature.

"The purple Dragon now has a weakness Frederick and I want you to exploit it as soon as you find that Adalisk that is your priority nothing else comes before that." The creature says.

"Yes my lord it will be done." The voice of Frederick says.

* * *

**Just for you to know if you don't understand Frederick's backstory if you know me I like to create villians that don't have straight backstories. I'll tell the real story when Spyro encounters him again. But Frederick was a father I'll reveal that much. Val has changed a lot since I last used him. He started as a person that wanted to stay away from Spyro and now he's becoming his freind. That brings up my favorite saying. The only way to defeat your enemy is to make them your ally. My father taught me that. He teaches me that every day. Like I said I am taking request so PM me or leave a request in the review. I always check those. Oh yes that training hall that Spyro and Val were training in wasn't my creation. I got it from watching the trailer for the Eternal Night.**


	3. The Adalisk and the Devil Dragon

**Okay before I get started with this next chapter let me just say thank to Seeraphine for letting me use Zirra. With that said this next chapter is an action packed one because it's my first actual full fight between Zirra and Frederick. But if you read the last chapter Frederick is not in full control of himself. He has a light and a Darkside but since the Dark God took over his Darkside's been the only one coming out. I hope you enjoy. Like I said this is my first actual battle between them but it will not be the last. As for Frederick I'll fully explain his real story later on.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Adalisk and the Devil Dragon**

Frederick stands on a hill that over looks the ocean of the Dragon World. He looks out at the sea as his men prepare the ships to transport supplies to a portal that was constructed on a far away island from the mainland. Gaul directs the Apes were almost done loading the last of the ships. While that ship was getting stalked the other 10 ships were waiting in the harbor for the last ship. Gaul gets onboard the last ship as his Ape minions prepare the ship to leave. Frank and George push a large crate towards the ship. The crate was a bit larger then both of them but they were able to still push it. They skid it onto the ship as Gaul looks over and sees them. Frank and George were the last two to load the crate onto the ship. With the last crate onboard Gaul orders two Apes to untie the ship from the dock. The two Apes jump down and untie the ropes when suddenly a loud screech can be heard. The two Apes look back at Gaul as if he knew what it was.

"What are you two looking at me for? Get onboard now we have to get this done." Gaul says.

The two Apes stand there in shock. They don't even move. Gaul growls and turns to Frank and George who were looking in the sky. Gaul looks up in the direction. He sees a huge Dragoness flying directly at them. It was the Adalisk Zirra. Frederick grins as he sees Zirra flying at the fleet of ships. Frederick gets up[ to his feet flaps his wings a couple of times then flaps one last time taking off into the air and speeding off in the air aiming at Zirra. Zirra sees Frederick and charges at him. He's the reason why she was there and not the Apes. Zirra and Frederick collide in the air both locked together like lions in combat. Then Zirra kicks Frederick off of her and she fires a gust of wind at him. Frederick rolls to the right and evades the gust of wind. Frederick rams into Zirra sending the two speeding towards one of the ships.

Zirra and Frederick crash onto the deck of the ship. Zirra gets to her feet to see Frederick charging at her. She ducks diving below Frederick who was charging at her then kicks him. Frederick is knocked off of his feet and skids into a support mast of the ship. Frederick gets to his feet and sees Zirra coming at him. He then breathes fire at her and she uses her wings as shields from the blaze and continues charging at Frederick. When Zirra got close enough she whips her tail around and hits Frederick's face then she grabs him by the neck and forces him into the mast. But then behind the mast she sees an Ape aiming a cannon at her. She releases Frederick and rolls as the Ape fires the cannon. The cannonball goes through the mast and hits Frederick who catches it. He then spins around building up momentum then throws it with all of his might at Zirra. Zirra knocks the Cannonball back at the cannon with her left wing and the cannon is destroyed by it. Zirra then fires a screech of fear at Frederick but the screech had no effect on him. Zirra then pounces on Frederick and the two topple over the ship and they both disappear into a puff of smoke.

They then appear above another ship and land on the ship. Zirra and prepares to slam down his fist on her when she shoots poison at him. The poison attack knocks Frederick off of Zirra and gives her enough time to get to her feet. Once Frederick gets the poison off of his face he looks over and sees Zirra with his vision still blurry. He charges at Zirra but not in a straight line. Zirra then jumps up in the air as Frederick got close to her. She slams down and sends both off them crashing through the upper deck of the ship. They are now in the under deck of the ship when Zirra flaps her wings and gets off of Frederick. Zirra takes a look at Fredercik as the smoke from the rubble clears. It seemed like he was having trouble getting to his feet. She takes one step towards him then Frederick suddenly spins and swipes her with his tail causing a large cut on Zirra's head. Frederick looks directly at Zirra then grins. Zirra gets back as Frederick prepares to attack.

"Oh come now you oversized brat. It's time for me to teach you a lesson in respect." Frederick says taunting Zirra.

"Then you'll have to try your best. Oh wait that was old man." Zirra says to Frederick mocking him even though she was the one that was injured.

"Guess you are right. I am an old man. An old man trained in the fighting style of pure Darkness." Frederick says then fires a Black lightning bolt at Zirra.

Zirra catches the lightning bolt with the axe blade on her wing. Frederick didn't anticipate that. Zirra suddenly feels more powerful since the axe blade on her wing absorbed the lightning bolts power and added it to her own. Frederick knew this and charged at her. Then Zirra all of a sudden shoots a pulse from her wings that seems to slow Frederick down. While Frederick is slowed down Zirra kicks him with all of her might. When she makes contact with Frederick everything went normal speed and Frederick flew at the hull of the ship bursting through it and catching himself with his wings in the air. As Frederick looks back at Zirra he is tackled by her sending them both onto the deck of another ship where they continued their fight.

Zirra and Frederick circle waiting for the next move as the Apes and Wolves onboard the ship watch the two Dragons. The two circles on the wide open deck of the ship as the spectators watch the battle ensue. Then in one moment Zirra dashes at top speed with a wind attack. Frederick attacks back with a dark earth attack that splits the deck in a straight line aiming for Zirra. Before she could stop Zirra collapses through the upper deck of the ship and lands on a pile of crates in the under deck. She tries to get up to her feet when she sees a small plank of wood hit a crate beside her. She looks up and sees Frederick coming down at her. She rolls to the right and falls off of the pile of crates as Frederick smashes through them. Zirra gets to her feet as Frederick gets to his feet as well. The two charge at one another and collide stopping one another. They back off of each other and circle around. Frederick could see the left side of Zirra's face glowing with a glow that looked like a scar from her father injuring her from when she was a child. Her power level was starting to rise. Frederick then looked into her eye and saw something that caught his eye. He shakes his head and focused on the battle. He then fires Dark ice crystals at Zirra. Zirra catches all three of them and shatters them in her like they were nothing.

Zirra then screeched at Frederick which still had no effect on Frederick but it stunned him for a bit. She then flew up through the hole that Frederick had created with his dark Earth attack. She gets above deck and sees the Apes and Wolves surrounding her. They had their weapons drawn and they were ready to kill her. But Apes and Wolves Zirra had no problem with defeating. She prepared her powers when suddenly Frederick burst from the floor beneath and grabbed her stomach and shot up in the air above the ships. Zirra bites down on Frederick's neck. Frederick started to bleed from Zirra's bite. He forced her off of him and hovered in the air and Zirra did the same. Frederick places his paw on his neck trying to stop the blood from coming out but it was useless. Zirra then sped right at him and tail whipped him down to the ship. Frederick crashes into the hull of the ship as Zirra glides down in front of Frederick. Frederick looks over and sees Zirra walking towards him. He tries to get to his feet but as he does so he looks into Zirra's eyes and stops for some reason. Zirra wlaks over and slams Frederick to the ground placing her front paws on his chest and bringing her tail to where the axe blade was on his throat. She was about to slit his throat when she notices that he was looking at her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Zirra asks Frederick.

"Your eyes. They look familiar to me." Frederick says to Zirra.

"What are you talking about?" Zirra asks taking her tail away from Frederick's throat to let him speak.

"Your eyes. They look my mate's eyes. Before she died I mean." Frederick says to Zirra.

"You had a mate? So you think that I might actually your long lost sweet heart." Zirra says to Frederick bringing her tail back up.

"She died years ago giving birth to our child do to a virus." Frederick tells Zirra.

Zirra then looked at his face and saw that he was speaking the truth. Zirra gets off of Frederick so he could get to his feet. She was confused. Frederick on the outside seemed like a monster but yet if what he told her was true then maybe he's not as evil as she thought. She looked at his face as he got up and saw pain in his mind. It's like seeing her eyes brought up a painful memory. Frederick gets to his feet and then charges at Zirra. He hits her sending her into a mast. Zirra gets back to her feet and looks at Frederick. It was not the Frederick that she saw a few seconds ago this one's eyes were darker and were full of rage and anger. This was the evil Zirra sensed.

Frederick then pulse with Dark energy and charges at Zirra. Frederick pounces into Zirra and the two topple through a rail and topple off of the ship. The two Dragons land in the ocean and are now tangled together as Zirra tries to break free. But as Zirra tries to break free Frederick grabs her throat using one paw and tries to choke her. Zirra tries to pry Frederick's paw off of her throat but he got his grip on her throat. She looks at his eyes and sees the rage in his eyes. Her vision starts to get blurry as she loses her breath. But then she manages to free her tail and swipes Frederick's face using the Axe blade to cut him. Frederick reflexes to cover up his wound. Zirra is then able to free herself from Frederick and kicks him away before they get any deeper. Using all of her might she swims upward to the surface with Frederick following her. Zirra sees Frederick behind her and tries to use her wings as fins to swim faster than Frederick but he also had the same idea. Zirra burst through to the surface and breathes fresh air. She then realized that Frederick was behind her. She tries to fly but her wings are too soaked to fly. Knowing this she breathed a gust of wind down on the water. The gust of wind so powerful that it sent her out of the water and dried off her wings as Frederick burst from the surface of the water with so much force that he grabbed Zirra's hind leg before she could fly away.

With weight on her leg Zirra couldn't fly upward but instead she was slowly descending to the ocean again. She then whips at Frederick with her tail and knocks him off of her. But as Frederick fell towards the water he disappears into a mist. Zirra knew that wasn't good so she looked up above her and sees Frederick falling down at her. Frederick slams Zirra and the two falls toward the main ship of the fleet in the harbor. Unlike the other ships they go through the first, second, and third levels of the ship cracking the hull and starting to make the ship leak. AS the bottom level of the ship starts to flood Frederick and Zirra continue their battle as the crew of the ship abandon ship as it slowly seeps beneath the waves. Zirra was the first to realize that if they didn't stop the fight soon then they would both parish. She then realizes that Frederick was in a state of rage that might help her escape from him. Frederick charges at Zirra but instead of facing him Zirra jumps over him and Frederick bashes through the hull of the ship that was large enough for her to get through but not Frederick. As Frederick backs away from the hole he turns to face Zirra who jumps over Frederick and slithers through the hole with her serpent-like body. Frederick shoves his arm through the hole trying to catch Zirra but she was flying through the air and got out of his reach. He growls then realizes that the ship was sinking. He looks through the hole and sees Zirra flying away from the fleet of ships. For now the battle was over but this will not be the last time they meet.

Back in the alternate realm the silhouetted figure looks at the crystal ball as pictures of Zirra appear in it. The silhouetted figure looks at Zirra and grins.

"Zirra the Adalisk. Of your entire race that I have seen you are the most interesting. You have both power and the intelligence to use it. But yet you are a renegade. Why?" The silhouetted figure says then rubs his skeleton hand along the crystal ball where Zirra's face was.

"You could be so much more to us but yet you continue to elude us. Why I wonder. You are a monster even though you deny it. You will be mine along with the purple Dragons egg. All is coming as I have planned. Once I am released not even Eon will be able to stop me. Soon I will be released from this cursed prison and I will get my revenge on Eon for this. But I have a feeling that there is something amiss in my plan." The silhouetted figure says as the crystal then shows a picture of Spyro and Cynder.

"These two heroes the ones that foiled my plan to bring the Overlord back to life and the ones that defeated Malefor. Two insolent fools that have no idea what I am. I will teach them their places or they will feel much suffering." The silhouetted figure says then lets out an evil laugh.

The Dark God was once master of all the realms but now thanks to me he is trapped in the realm of Convexity. With the help of a purple Dragon and an Adalisk I was able to imprison the tyrant there. But I fear that there will be much trouble ahead for Skylands and all of the Dragon Realms if he is released once again. I just hope the Skylanders are able to stop him if such an evil returns.

* * *

**There you go the first full out battle between Frederick and Zirra but like I said this will not be the last. Yes Eon is telling this story. Like I may have mentioned some time ago I was going to introduce all of the Skylanders but for me to do that I need to inrtoduce Eon. But most likely Kaos will not appear so sorry Skylanders fans. But then again I may have a cameo for him at the end. Like I said I am taking request since I'm still planing out the full story so I would like to have someone send me an idea that I can use. Just send me something on my DeviantArt page or send me a PM or put it on your Review. Now what to do for the next chapter? I have an idea of what I can do. I may post it tommorow or the day after that. Until then goodbye.**


	4. The Dragon Temple

**This part's kind of a slow moment in the story. But that is just because I'm goign to try to introduce another character into the story but the characters taking me longer then expected. Yes u'm developing Val's character more then just making him some random strong guy that Spyro meets. I'm giving his character more depth and story like Frederick. Zirra will be coming back but not in a way you will expect. I'll be taking request all throughout this story unlike my previous ones. Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Dragon Temple**

"I know Volteer your excited about Dragons coming to the temple but for goodness sake can you be qjuiet long enough for us to hear them come in." Cyril says to Volteer.

"Yes well sorry Cyril I'm just so excited about the new students coming in to the temple. It will feel so good again to teach the hatchlings how to use their abilities just like the old days. Only difference will be is that Ignitus won't be here teaching with us. I can't wait to show the hatchlings how to use their electric powers to their fullest. Can you Cyril?" Volteer says very fast.

"Yes Volteer I know you're excited you've been telling me this for the past half hour now." Cyril says to Volteer.

Volteer and Cyril stand at the entrance of the temple waiting for the new student hatchlings to come to the temple. For the first time in a long time the Guardians will have students again like they did in the old days years ago before the previous year of the Dragon. As the two Guardians wait at the entrance of the Dragon Temple for the new Dragon hatchlings Val walks into the wide open room where Cyril and Volteer were standing. He looks at the two Dragon Guardians as Volteer continues on about it. He walks over to them and Cyril comes over to him.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Dragon. I would like to ask you something." Cyril says to Val.

"What is it Cyril?" Val asks.

"Have you seen Spyro or Cynder. They were supposed to be here to great our new students but I haven't seen them all day since this morning when they got their breakfast." Cyril asks.

"They asked me to come here to greet the students for them." Val says lying. Spyro and Cynder wanted to keep their egg secret in fear someone might take it from them.

"Well then you're welcome to join Volteer and me to wait for the students that should be arriving any moment now." Cyril says to Val. Secretly Cyril knew of Spyro and Cynder's egg but he won't tell anyone about it because unlike the other Guardians he was the youngest and understood why they wanted to keep the egg secret.

Val walks over and joins Volteer and Cyril as they waited for the new students that were coming for the temple. The wait for ten minutes then ten young Dragons fly to the Dragon Temple. The young Dragons walk into the Tempel they were amazed by how the Temple had changed. Cyril and Volteer look through the crowd of young Dragons and sees a couple of electric, Ice, and Earth Dragons but there was one that caught Val's eye.

She was in the back and as Val looked at her she looked like an older version of his sweet heart Demetara. He looks at her eyes and realizes that it was her. He runs to her and hugs her. He had missed her since the last time they met. He hugs for a few seconds and the crowd of young Dragons and the Guardians all look at Val and Demetara.

"Demetara I knew you would come back." Val says backing off of Demetara so she could speak.

"Well I came back Val. I was able to break Cyrenus's hold of me and come here. I want to be with you again Val." Demetara tells Val.

"That's why I kept this." Val says reaching into the pack that was on his back and pulls out the Heart crystal he gave Demetara years ago.

"You still kept it." Demetara says taking the Heart crystal.

"Sure I did. It reminded me of you." Val says to Demetara.

Then Demetara hugs Val and Val hugs her. Cyril and Volteer then turn their attention to the crowd of students.

"Okay young ones there's nothing to see here. Why don't you follow Volteer to the training hall and I'll meet you all there." Cyril says.

The crowd of students follows Volteer to the training hall so they could begin their training. Cyril walks over to Val and Demetara as they stop hugging each other.

"So you must be Demetara. I presume." Cyril says to Demetara.

"Yes I am." Demetara says to Cyril. This is the first actual time they met.

"Val's been waiting for you. He's told me much about you." Cyril says to Demetara.

"Oh really. So he did miss me." Demetara says then looks at Val.

"Yes I did Demetara. I've missed you every moment you were gone." Val says to Demetara.

"That's sweet Val. Sorry about what I said last time we met." Demetara says to Val.

"That's alright. You're back now that's all that matters." Val says then rubs Demetara.

"You two remind me off two other Dragons. Come with me Demetara I'll show you to your room." Cyril says to Demetara.

Demetara follows Cyril to her room while Val went to the training area to see what the new students could do. Val enters the training area as Volteer lets the young Dragons show off their powers on some training dummies. Val sits back and watches as the young Dragons use their abilities. He was happy that Demetara was finally back. He felt like a huge burden just lifted from him since she came in. Things were starting to change around here and even he has started to change.

Elsewhere in the Dragon Temple Spyro and Cynder leave their room locking the door behind them. They walk to the rookery where the Dragon Eggs were and where Terrador was checking on the eggs. As they come into the rookery they see tons of eggs. The Guardian Terrador was checking on all of them to make sure that they were alright. He barely even notices Spyro and cinder come in. Spyro walks over and sees a couple of Dragon eggs that were kind of curious. They were all black Dragon eggs. Spyro had never actually seen a black Dragon egg before. Actually the only Black Dragons he ever met were Nevilis and Cynder. Unlike the other eggs the Black Dragon eggs were rough and oddly shaped. Then there were a couple of the Black Dragon eggs that were smooth like all of the other eggs.

Spyro was curious why they were like that but he didn't want to ask. The Black Dragons were mysterious and kept to themselves except for Nevilis and Cynder. Spyro turns around and sees Cynder walking to him.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asks.

"Nothing Cynder it's just. I'm getting one of those feelings again.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asks.

"I've seen Ignitus. He's the Chronicler now. But when I saw him he said that something was going to happen to our world." Spyro says.

"Spyro if something is wrong then you'll be having multiple visions like you did before Malefor was released." Cynder reminds Spyro trying to comfort him.

"That's the problem Cynder I think something has happened." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Don't worry Spyro. The Guardians are here and everyone's fine. There's nothing to worry about. Besides Val's tracking Frederick and if anything comes up I'm certain he would tell us." Cynder tells Spyro.

"You're right. I should just forget about it." Spyro says to Cynder.

"You probably should. Besides I'm here and I won't leave you alone again." Cynder says and kisses Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder leave the rookery to go to the training hall where Volteer was training the new Dragon students. They make their way to the training hall where they see Val training one of the students instead of Volteer. Volteer was sitting on the ground and he was watching as Val taught the students how to use their abilities correctly. Then one of the students turns his head and sees Spyro and Cynder coming into the training hall.

"Wow look it's Spyro and Cynder." The kid says and all of the students go over to Spyro and Cynder.

Val chuckles and walks over to Spyro and Cynder as the students keep asking them random questions. Apparently the children all wanted to meet the two Dragons that saved the world. Spyro and Cynder would try to answer the questions the students ask to their best but then one student asked a question that kind of upset Cynder.

"What was it like to be the Terror of the Sky?" A student Dragon asks Cynder.

Cynder then thinks of all she did while Zirra was in control of her and turned her into the Terror of the Sky a monster of herself that she had been trying to forget for years.

"Hay you shouldn't ask something like that." Spyro says to the student that said it.

"It's alright Spyro. I'm not that monster anymore. I was just trying to forget what I did." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Why don't you go back to our room? I'll finish up here and then I'll meet you back there." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Thank you Spyro." Cynder says to Spyro.

Then Spyro kisses Cynder and she walks off back to their room. Volteer then stands on his feet and gets the attention of the new Dragon students while Spyro speaks with Val.

"What do you need Spyro?" Val asks as Spyro comes up to him.

"Where's Cyril?" Spyro asks.

"He went to show Demetara to her room." Val says to Spyro.

"Demetara's here. You must be happy." Spyro says to Val.

"I am Spyro. I'm happy that she's back and I think she's happy that I'm here." Val says to Spyro.

"That's a good thing Val. You have done more for me and Cynder then I can ask for." Spyro says.

"I know. Cynder's my sister and Ill protect her from harm as for you. Well I'm starting to like you. Even though I find you annoying every now and then." Val says.

"Oh yah Val have you seen Sparx?" Spyro ask noticing that a certain yellow Dragonfly was missing.

"Sparx? He went back to visit his mom and dad back at the swamp." Val says to Spyro.

"Hay Val can you come with me back to my and Cynder's room we wanted to show you something." Spyro says to Val.

Val then follows Spyro as he led Val to their room. Spyro opens up the door and Val steps into their room. Spyro then closes the door behind them. Val sees Cynder curled up on the bed. She was curled around her and Spyro's egg. Val looks At Spyro who was walking over beside Cynder. Val takes a couple of steps towards Cynder. Val looks at the egg and sees that it was purple and black the primary colors of Spyro and Cynder. Cynder then grabs the egg gently and gives it to Val. Val grabs the egg and holds it gently in his arm. He looks down at the egg and smiles. Cynder sees a tear of joy start to develop under Val's eye.

"Congratulations Val. You're an uncle." Cynder says to Val.

Val then gently hands the egg back to Cynder.

"I'm happy for the both of you. You two more than anyone deserve to have a family after all that you've done." Val says.

"Thank you Val." Spyro says.

"Just remember to take care of my sister Spyro." Val says to Spyro.

"I will Val." Spyro says.

"Good. Raising a child is a whole other battle then being a Hero." Val says as he gets ready to leave the room.

"We'll tell you if we need anything." Spyro says as Val leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

It is after lunch now and Val sits in his quarters in the Dragon Temple. He sits on the floor meditating trying to piece something together. He looks at his armor that was up on the wall. The light shines off of the armor and makes it shimmer in the light. Val then gets up and walks over to his arm. He takes the helmet and put it on his face. The helmet still fit him. Then he hears the door open. He turns in attack position and sees Demetara instead of someone or something else he was expecting.

"Oh Demetara it's you. I was expecting someone else." Val says to Demetara taking off his helmet and putting it back on the rack on the wall.

"Who else were you expecting?" Demetara asks.

"It's nothing you or anyone else should concern yourselves about." Val says to Demetara.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Demetara asks noticing the change in Val's tone of voice.

"It's none of your business Demetara." Val says to Demetara.

"Val you can tell me anything. If it is bothering you then you should tell someone about it." Demetara says to Val.

"It's for the best that I don't say anything." Val says to Demetara.

"Alright then Val if you want to keep it that way." Cemetara says then leaves Val's quarters.

Demetara walks down the passageway that led from Val's quarters to the courtyard where Skelvon and Guardian were. As Demetara leaves Val goes back to meditating. Focusing in on what he was thinking about before Demetara entered the room. He was trying to think of his and Cynder's parents. He has brief images of them but not full body images in his memories. He didn't want to tell anyone especially Spyro who he met on his journey to find Volteer. But he gets over this and left his quarters. He went to the dining hall to get some lunch. But he suddenly stops as he hears Spyro call out to him from behind him. He turns his head to see Spyro coming up behind him.

"Hay Val what are you going to get?" Spyro asks.

Even though Spyro was an adult now he was still a child at heart and still acted like a kid at some times.

"Well I was going to see if they had some roasted Deer or something like that." Val says.

"Cool. I was going to get either fish or some Rabbit. Depends on what they have." Spyro says.

"Wait I thought you couldn't eat fish." Val says.

"Oh no I can eat fish just some kinds I can't." Spyro says.

"Oh yah right I forgot. Well I hope I don't let you eat the wrong kind. If I do Cynder will kill. Speaking of which where is Cynder?" Val asks.

"She's already down there. I needed to make sure that our egg was kept warm so I placed it somewhere warm so I can go eat." Spyro says to Val.

"Good then. It's a good thing everyone's down at the mess hall so we can talk about the egg." Spyro says.

"Right. But I'm still having trouble understanding why you want to keep the egg a secret." Val says.

"We want to keep it secret so the Guardians don't take it from us. Cynder and I want to raise it ourselves not let the Dragon Guardians raise it." Spyro says.

"That's good Spyro. I think you will make an excellent father." Val tells.

"Thanks Val. You and Cynder both think that." Spyro tells Val.

Then suddenly Val sees movement in the shadows as something moves very fast. He walks over to where he saw the object move and Spyro stops to look at Val as if he was crazy. Val looks around in the shadow being cast from a support beam.

"Val what are you looking at?" Spyro asks.

"Nothing Spyro why don't you go on to the dining hall I just remembered that I left something in my room." Val says to Spyro.

"Alright Val. I'll see you there." Spyro says to Val.

Spyro continues on his way to the dining hall while Val headed back to his room.

* * *

**What was that? Did Val see something or is he going insane? You'll have to find out when I continue tommorow. I'll be seeing if I can make a title for this story. I'll make it and post it tommorow. Oh yes I'll also be posting it on my DeviantArt page along with some art if I can make some before my summer vacation is over. Yes I got out on my birthday. But I go back next month so I'll see how much I can get done before then or after. So until next time this is me signing off.**


	5. The Undead King

**Okay this chapter I would have posted yetsterday but I am currently trying to finish Skyrim. For the record I just killed a total of six Dragons. I know that may not be much but it is to me. So anyway here's my next chapter. I know for the fact I brought Demetara back and if you read my previous story I made her say she hated Val but I decided to change it because I would like to make her an official character in the story. I'm still focusing on making a new character that one of my readers sent in but he probably will appear next chapter. Okay so now that's out of the way heres the next installment of the Legend of Spyro - Darkness rises.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Undead King**

Val is on his way to his room when he sees Fluma coming down the hall towards him. Fluma bumps into him and drops the papers she was carrying from the library. She bends down to pick up her things and Val helps her also. Fluma collects all of the papers she had dropped and then notices that she had bumped into Val. She wanted to talk with him for a moment and well since she bumped into him she could speak to him now.

"Val thank goodness I found you. I needed to speak with you." Fluma says putting her papers in the satchel that she was carrying around her chest.

"What do you need Fluma?" Val asks.

"I was looking around in the library with Guardian when I noticed some documents that may aid me on my research on this Dark God Spyro has been having visions about." Fluma explains.

"Well that explains to load of papers." Val says.

"They're not a problem Val. Can you come back with me to my room I need you to help me research these papers." Fluma asks Val.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Val says then follows Fluma as she goes to her room.

The two enter Fluma's room where Guardian was helping Fluma sort out some papers while she got the papers from the library. Fluma enters the room while Val takes a moment to look around. He sees a lot of bookshelves full of books and tables that had a bunch of scientific equipment like test tubes and beakers. But as he looks at the bunch of test tubes on a single table he looks over and notices three on a separate table. The three test tubes were lined up on a rack but they were kept a distance from each other. Val walks over to that table and looks inside the test tube and sees black substances inside of them.

The substances were not like water or powder. They were like tar almost and were moving like they were alive. As Val moves his paw over the tubes the tar like substances jump up like they were trying to get on Val's paw. But the tubes had a quark on them to prevent the substances from getting out. But it was strange how these tar like things were almost alive. Val had never seen anything like it and he's been on many adventures like Spyro.

"Hay don't touch those." Gaurdian yells out running over to Val.

"What are they dangerous?" Val asks.

"Yes this is the darkness. Well it's harmful when it gets out of the tubes that is." Guardian says brushing Val's paw away from the test tubes.

"Hay Val come here. I need to show you something." Fluma calls out to Val.

Val walked over to Fluma who was reading through the papers she had brought from the library. Her desk was cluttered with various books that she had been reading. She leans over and flips a page of book she had recently opened. Val looks at the page and sees the symbol of the Adalisk in the book. He also sees the mark of doom right below it. Fluma reads through the page faster than Val could then she turns to him and speaks to him about her discovery.

"Val I may have just discovered something about Frederick's cult that he has made with the Wolves." Fluma tells Val.

"What about it?" Val asks.

"They are older then you may imagine. After reading through these books and papers I have come to the theory that they may be older then the Arkeyans themselves." Fluma says as she shows Val one of the books.

"That's not possible that would even make them older then the Legion and the Consumers." Val says.

"I know Val but these records seemed to have been tampered with by the previous Guardians that were here before Malefor came to be." Fluma says but is them interrupted by Val.

"The Guardians don't tamper with historical documents. They are here to protect our history and to protect the Dragon eggs until they hatch." Val says confused by what Fluma had said.

"Yes I know Val but they sometimes tamper with these documents to protect the world from some secrets that should never be told. Kind of like the record of Frederick. His story has been tampered with by the Guardians so no one can find the power source that turned him into the monster he is now." Fluma explains to Val.

"How do you know this?" Val asks.

"You learn a lot when you read books for spare time. It seems that all information regarding this Dark God has been erased all except for one record that I have stumbled across." Fluma says taking another book from her desk and showing the book to Val.

"So this is the only record you found on him." Val says.

"Yes actually but whoever wrote it seemed to write it in an ancient dialect. It seems that only I can read it properly that's why the Guardians didn't tamper with this record." Fluma says showing the writing on the pages to Val.

Fluma was right. It was writing but it was made up of various curves and slashes. He couldn't make a word of it.

"In the darkest abyss he came. No one knew why or how. But he came and without warning he destroyed our homes and our cities. All that we know now is that this evil must be destroyed but even with our advanced weapons and technology are turned against us and are now fighting for him. I hope the white Dragon can help us." Fluma says reading a quote from the book.

"That sounds like what Savior told me about the Legion. They turned on the Arkeyans and were part of the reason why they disappeared." Val says.

"Yes you're correct Val. But Legion is not the main thing to be feared about the Dark God. I'm still translating a majority of the book so it'll be a while before I can tell you anymore. In the mean time I have received a message that Zirra has been spotted near a town to the south. They say she seems to be injured but none of the townspeople want to go check. They're afraid of her." Fluma tells Val.

"Zirra what's she doing down there?" Val asks. It was strange this was the first sighting of Zirra since she had been released.

"I don't know. Guardian and I think that she might have been going after Frederick or something like that. All I know is that if anyone or anything can help us it will be Zirra the Adalisk. But Frederick's looking for her as well so you got to hurry." Fluma tells Val.

"I'll get right on that Fluma." Val says then runs to the door but he is stopped by Guardain.

"Val Zirra's an Adalisk and you are a Dark Dragon." Guardian tells Val.

"So what I can take her." Val says not getting what Guardian was saying.

"You don't get it Val you're going to need help this time and I'm going with you. No matter what you think I'm just going to stand back as Zirra kills you." Guardian tells Val.

"Fine then Guardian you've always been stubborn. Grab your gear and meet me at the exit of the temple." Val tells Guardian.

"Good finally some action. I'll meet you there." Guardian says running out of Fluma's room to his room.

"You're going to leave him aren't you." Fluma says to Val.

"Hay you know me. I've always been a one man army." Val says to Fluma.

Then Val leaves Fluma's room and heads to the exit of the Dragon temple when he suddenly had a strange feeling like he was forgetting something. He forgets this feeling and gets to the exit of the temple. Val flies out of the temple heading south where Zirra was reported to be. Guardian runs to the exit wearing his silver mask and wearing a satchel across his chest like Fluma. Guardian sees Val leaving without him so he flies out of the temple and tries to catch up with Val.

Back in the Dragon Temple Spyro sits eating his food when suddenly Ember comes over and stares at him. Spyro ignores her and continues to eat. Ember gets angry and walks off. She was trying to get Spyro to notice her again. There was a pain about not telling anyone about their egg that really irritated Spyro. It was the fact that Ember still thinks that she loves Spyro. FLuma was still working on a cure but making one was harder then she thought. So Spyro just had to deal with it. Spyro continues to eat when Skelvon the brown Dragon comes over and looks at Spyro.

"Hello." Spyro says noticing Skelvon.

"Oh my gosh I'm actually talking with the purple Dragon." Skelvon says not believing that Spyro just spoke to him.

"Uh okay. Nice to talk with you. I don't know your name can you tell me it?" Spyro asks.

"Oh yah sorry I'm Skelvon and I must say mister Spyro that I am a huge fan of you." Skelvon says to Spyro.

"Thank you. Skelvon I would talk with you but I'm waiting for Cynder." Spyro says to Skelvon.

"Oh yah sorry I forgot you two were a couple now. I'll talk to you later." Skelvon says then walks away from Spyro.

Then Cynder comes over and sits beside Spyro and starts to eat the food she got from Volteer who was serving the food this time. She looks at Spyro's food and notices that he had gotten fish.

"I thought you couldn't eat fish." Cynder says.

"No I can't eat certain types of fish. This is Salmon. I can eat this." Spyro says pointing that out to Cynder.

"That's good. You rememder what happened last time you ate some fish." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Yah I was in a coma for a week. I'll make sure not to eat squid." Spyro says then chuckles as he remembered what happened that day.

"Well it was kind of funny the look you had on your face." Cynder says the chuckles.

"Hay I was in a coma you could have at least be a little sympathetic." Spyro says.

"I was. Remember I waited every day for you to wake up from it." Cynder says.

"Yah I'm happy you stayed with me." Spyro says then kisses Cynder on the cheek.

"I love you Spyro." Cynder says softly.

Before Spyro could say anything Cyril came over to check on them. He had been checking up on both Spyro and Cynder since they secretly told him about their egg.

"Hay Spyro my boy how's things going with you and Cynder?" Cyril asks.

"We're fine Cyril. You don't need to check on us." Cynder says for Spyro.

"Sorry. I'm just worried that's all. You know how it is being a Guardian and all. I'm still waiting for this new Guardian." Cyril says.

"Oh yes I had forgotten that a new Fire Guardian was coming to the temple this year. Do you know who it is?" Spyro asks Cyril.

"I don't know who it is but whoever it was seems to mirror Ignitus in some ways. They say that he was once a student of Ignitus like you Spyro." Cyril says.

"A student of Ignitus then he'll be welcome here." Cynder says trying to eat. She was hungry.

"Well I just wanted to check on you two to see how things were going. I'll go back to my patrols." Cyril says walking away from Spyro and Cynder so they could finish eating.

But then suddenly Spyro stops eating and closes his eyes as he sat straight up. Cynder notices this and knew that there was something wrong. She opens up his eye lids and sees something in them she did not expect. In his eyes she saw fire. Cynder stepped back and ran to get Cyril or any of the Guardians. Spyro was having another vision. But this one wasn't a good one like the others he had been having recently. He wakes up in a hellish landscape full of fire and burned ground. Spyro looks around and notices that the sky seemed to be on fire. He suddenly heard an inaudible voice come inside of his head. It was speaking a dialect that he did not understand. He closes his eyes and the voice was gone. But when he opened his eyes he sees a human like creature standing in front of him. The creature's skin was a deep tone purple and he was wearing a ceremonial robes that had the mark of doom right below his neck. Spyro looked at the creatures head and sees that one half of his face was human like but the other half was skull like. The creature had the darkest purple eyes that looked into Spyro's soul. He had one human arm and the other arm was skeleton like but was larger and more muscular than the other arm. This was the creature Spyro had been seeing in his visions.

* * *

**This part actually took me a while to think of. This is actually one of my first cliffhangers. I'll be working on the next chapter. I'm working up on finishing this story in my mind not on the site so if you wnat me to do anything please send me a request in a review or a PM.**


	6. Fighting the Nightmare

**Okay about the new character coming in he'll actually appear in the next chapter sorry. This chapter is actually going to be one of my shorter chapters because I'm still thinking of new ideas to try in this one. I also have something else I'm working on so be patient with me. Plus I'm trying to improve on the way I'm writing so that's also another reason. Oh well let's move on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Facing the Nightmare**

The creature takes two steps towards Spyro who is confused. Because usually when he has these visions he sees the Chronicler but instead this thing was there. He no idea what it was or where he was but he did not care about that at the moment whoever it was had more power then Frederick because he could feel his power from where he was. Spyro gets into attack position as the creature takes a couple more steps towards him. The creature didn't seem to be intimidated by Spyro and kept walking towards him. Spyro fires a fireball at the creature but the creature absorbs the fireball as it got near him. Spyro is surprised by that and fires a couple of ice shards at the creature. But the creature catches the ice shards and shatters them in his hands. Spyro again is shocked. Spyro then jumps in the air and performs an earth pound on the ground that sends a shockwave at the creature. But the creature is not fazed by the shockwave and continues walking. Spyro then charges up electrical energy and charges at the creature at full speed but before he could even touch the creature it reaches up with its hand and grabs Spyro by the throat. The creature looks at Spyro curiously as if he was expecting something else. After looking at Spyro he throws Spyro in front of him a couple of feet. Spyro is able to catch himself in mid-air and hovers using his wings. Spyro looks at the creature who could have snapped his neck but didn't. The creature was grinning.

"What are you smiling at?" Spyro asks landing on the ground.

"Why dear Spyro you are not what I expected." The creature says back with an intelligent voice.

"What am I too much for you or something?" Spyro says.

"Dear boy you don't realize what I am do you?" The creature says to Spyro.

"What are you and why have I been seeing you?" Spyro asks the creature.

"I am what the ancients called the Dark God. The reason you've been seeing me is because I want you to." The creature tells Spyro.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Spyro asks.

"Oh your death is coming Spyro the Dragon but we are destined to meet elsewhere." The Dark God tells Spyro.

"Not if I defeat you first." Spyro says to the Dark God who just laughs.

"You foolish purple Dragons are all alike. Stupid and arrogant. You're not the first of your kind to say those words to me." The Dark God tells Spyro.

"Wait there has been more of me?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Yes Spyro there have been many of your species. All of them came to the same fate." The Dark God says.

"What happened to them?" Spyro asks.

"They were all defeated by me and are now my trophies like you will be in a couple of days." The Dark God tells Spyro.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Spyro says then leaps at the Dark God.

Spyro then slashes a necklace from the Dark Gods neck and everything went blank as Spyro woke up back in the Dragon Temple. He looked around and saw Cynder, Cyril, Volteer, and Ember looking at him. Spyro got up and placed his paw on his head. For some reason he had a tremendous headache. But as he opened his eyes he saw that Cynder was looking at his paw. Spyro looked at his paw and sees the necklace he swiped off of the Dark God still in his hand. The necklace had a strange dragon shaped amulet on it that was made of a blood red crystal.

"Spyro where did you get that?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Spyro says not understanding how the necklace was still in his hand after the vision faded. Or was that vision more than a vision.

"Well whatever that is I think I should take it to Fluma so she can study it." Volteer says taking the necklace from Spyro's paw. Volteer leaves to take the necklace to Fluma as Ember runs over and kisses Spyro.

Cynder growls at Ember and Ember backs off of Spyro. Cynder then rubs up against Spyro she was happy that he was alright. Spyro kisses Cynder and the two leave to go back to their room. They were happy that whatever happened had finally passed. Ev en though it had only been a couple of minutes. But it seemed like it was hours. But what happened and why did Spyro have that necklace. Spyro did not know the answer but he did not care because he was back with Cynder again. That's all that mattered to him.

South of the Dragon Temple Val and Guardian approach a large hillside that overlooked the small village. From what they heard Zirra was last seen going into a cave that was at the top of the hill. Guardian and Val go through the forest that was on top of the hill until they came across the mouth of the cave. Val goes in first and he's folloed by Guardian as they explore the cave trying to find Hunter who was the one that sent the message to Fluma. The two go deeper and deeper into the cave until they come across Hunter who was hiding behind a large rock. Guardian and Val run up and get behind the rock. Hunter points in front of the rock and Guardian peeps around the rock.

Guardian sees Zirra collapsed on the ground in front of the rock in a wide open area. She had a large wound on her head that seemed like it was starting to get infected. She could barely move because of the virus Frederick was carrying was taking hold of Zirra's body. She looks over and sees Guardian and thinks he is Spyro because without his helmet he kind of looked like Spyro from a distance. Guardian ducks back behind the rock thinking that Zirra didn't see him.

"It's alright purple Dragon. I'm not going to bite." Zirra calls out. Guardian blew his cover.

Val steps out instead of Guardian. Zirra sees Val and recognizes him as he walked over to her with a vile of the antidote for Frederick's virus.

"The Dark Dragon has come how sweet of him to come to my need." Zirra says with a smart attitude.

"Hay if you want help then I best suggest that you don't talk to me like that." Val says tacking the powder from the vile.

"Sorry about that. I think whatever Frederick gave is starting to mess with. I can't even lift my head now without it hurting." Zirra tells Val as he applies the power on her wound.

"There you go Zirra. Within a couple of seconds you should be able to move again." Val tells Zirra.

"I'm having trouble understanding why you would help me." Zirra says.

"The reason why I helped you is because you might be able to help us defeat Frederick and whoever he plans to release." Val says to Zirra as she slowly rises to her feet.

"Very well Dark Dragon I will help you but I have something that I want you to help me with." Zirra tells Val.

"What does an Adalisk need from me?" Val asks. It was unlike an Adalisk to actually for another Dragons help unless if they needed it.

"I'll tell you but first we should leave this cave. The air is thick in here." Zirra says.

Val then guides Zirra to the surface while Hunter and Guardian follow Zirra keeping an eye on her. They get to the surface and Zirra takes a deep breath of fresh air.

"Okay Zirra what do you need?" Val asks.

"Right. Frederick has taken something that I need. He has taken my crystal from me. Without it I'm vulnerable to his attacks." Zirra says.

"A Dragon needing a crystal that sounds sketchy to me." Hunter says not believing that Zirra needed their help.

"Hunter even if she is telling us a lie she would have flown off by now if she was telling us a lie to let her out of the cave." Val says pointing that out.

"Right Dark Dragon. Without my crystal Frederick has more power then and he can defeat me." Zirra explains to Val.

"What are you going to do when you get it?" Val asks.

"If you help me get it back then I will come back with you to the Dragon Temple and tell the Guardians all I know." Zirra says.

"I'll take your word on that Zirra." Val says agreeing to help Zirra.

"Good then. We must hurry Frederick's fleet of ships is on the move. We have to intercept them before they reach their destination." Zirra tells Val.

"Hunter you go back to the Dragon Temple and tell the Guardians about this as for you Guardian I want you to stick with me." Val tells Hunter and Guardian.

Hunters speeds off for the Dragon Temple as Zirra leads the way as she flies through the sky with Val and Guardian following her. They were going after Frederick's fleet of ships. AS he follows Zirra Val couldn't help but wonder if she could be trusted. But then again she was the one leading the way and that wound that was starting to heal on her head could only be caused by Frederick himself. But Val trusted her unlike the others. But not entirely.

* * *

**Zirra has offered to join Val and the others but can she be trusted. You'll see later on. It's becoming a real pleasure to be working with a character like Zirra. She's not like most Dragons and she's not my own character so I'm trying to take as much as I can from the comic book by Seeraphine to make her as accurate as possible. By the way sorry Seeraphine if I get her wrong sometimes. A question that I will answer later on is why Spyro has the necklace and why it's important. Thanks Admiral Kirk for helping me on Skyrim. I have now killed eight Dragons including the dang purple one that was chasing me yesterday. Anyway I'm starting to loose focus again so I'll be starting up another poll after the next chapter so if you want to you may want to check out my profile for updates. Okay until next time this is Belitinog signing off again.**


	7. Helping the Adalisk

**Hay guys before I get started on this next chapter let me just say I may not post another chapter for a while. In case if you are wondering it's because I've found something on DeviantArt that I might help work on. If you want to know what it is then PM me. Now that that's out of the way we can get started with this next chapter. Like I said I'll be using Zirra more often for the rest of the story. Oh yah and I'm introducing that new OC I was talking about last chapter. I'm still taking request so if you have an idea you would like to see me try or you just me to add a character then just tell me in a Review or a PM. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Helping the Adalisk**

Zirra, Val, and Guardian were now flying over the ocean following a faint trail left by Frederick's fleet of ships. In the distance they could faintly see the outline of a ship as they got closer to the fleet. Zirra leads in front while Guardian follows from her left and Val follows from her right. They were in an arrow formation and were so close to the water that they seemed to skim across the surface of the water. Val sees the ships coming into

view in the distance. There were six ships now and they were heading to what seemed like a distant island. Zirra once she sees the fleet of ships started to gain speed. Val and Guardian gained speed trying to keep up with Zirra who was larger and faster than them. She then uses her wing ability to gain even more speed that made gust of wind made her faster than a bullet. Val and Guardian could not catch up to Zirra who was thirty feet in front of them now.

Zirra then comes up to the bow of a ship. She stops and speeds upward then slams down on the deck of the ship as Guardian and Val land beside her. Apes and Wolves charge at them from the under deck as they are discovered. Zirra sees an Ape charging at her and slams the Apes head into the floorboards with her tail. She then charges as a group of Wolves come at her. She knocks them down with a gust of mind and slams the remaining ones with her paws. Then three Apes charge at Val. He jumps on the first one brings the Ape in the air then kicks the Ape sending the Ape into the other two Apes. Guardian had his hands full with the two Wolves that were attacking him. One of the wolves had Guardian pinned to the ground while the other one tried to get a hold of Guardian's neck. Val looks towards Guardian and sees the he was having trouble. Val then grabs a Ape that was getting to its feet and throws it at the two Wolves that were attacking Guardian. The Ape knocks the Wolf that was pinning Guardian to the ground off of him. Guardian then grabs the other Wolf and slams him into the floorboards. Guardian gets to his feet and thanks Val.

But then there was a loud yell as Frederick flies up from the deck of another ship. He sees Zirra on another ship and flies down. Frederick lands on the deck of the ship with a thud. He looks at Zirra with his hateful eyes as the Apes and Wolves back off of Zirra, Val, and Guardian as Frederick gets closer to Zirra. Zirra and Frederick square off as Frederick got closer to Zirra. Then Zirra looked at Frederick's necklace and sees her crystal hanging on his necklace. Zirra then charges at Frederick but is hit by his tail and skids across the floorboards of the ship. Zirra gets to her feet and sees Frederick pick axe shaped tail blade coming down at her. Zirra rolls out of the way and Frederick's tail blade goes into the floorboards.

Frederick pulls his tail blade out of the floorboards and looks at Zirra as the axe blade on her tail cuts his face. Frederick takes a few steps back. There was a large cut on his face but it wasn't bleeding that badly because of his thick scales. Frederick charges at Zirra who rolls out of his way and he bashes into a group of Wolves. Frederick gets up and breaths fire at Zirra who deflects the fire with a wind attack. Frederick then shoots a dark lightning bolt at Zirra which again she absorbs into her axe blade. The lightning bolt being absorbed gave Zirra a power boost. She then fires a screech of fear that hits Frederick and sends him back onto the floorboards. As Frederick got up Guardian and Val came over to join Zirra in the fight.

Frederick grins as he sees Val and Guardian come up beside Zirra in attack position. Frederick instead of attacking reaches for Zirra's crystal and pulls it from his necklace. He then holds it up and tosses it towards the large crowd of Apes and Wolves then flies up in the air. He turns around in the air and hovers to shout a command to his forces.

"Attack!" Frederick yells and watches as his men charge at Zirra, Val, and Guardian.

Zirra charges through the crowd charging at them like a knife through butter cutting down anyone that was in her way. Val and Guardian follow close behind Zirra as she charged through the large crowd of Apes and Wolves. As they pass by the crystal Val leans over and grabs it. Zirra looks back and grins as she sees that Val had the crystal. Now they just needed to get out of there. Val and Guardian then cover their ears as Zirra prepared to fire a huge scream of fear that disorient all of the Wolves and Apes around them and give them a chance to get out without fighting all of the Apes and Wolves. Zirra screams so loud that it disoriented all of the Apes and Wolves just as predicted. She stops and flies away from the fleet of ships with Val and Guardian following behind her.

Back on the ship Frederick watches as Zirra, Val, and Guardian fly away. He grins as Malefor comes up behind him.

"They have taken the bait." Malefor says to Frederick.

"They have. Tell Harvester that his little trap has been set and the rest is up to him." Frederick tells Malefor.

"I will get right on that sir." Malefor says getting ready to leave when Frederick says something.

"Malefor do not fail me this time. Once I will forgive but twice I will not." Frederick says to Malefor.

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Malefor says then flies off.

Back at the Draogn Temple Volteer teaches the new Dragon students in the way of electricity. A single Blue Dragon with Yellow horns and a black underbelly and thunder blue wings was at the front Volteer was pointing the correct posture that was best for the electric powers. The Dragon's name was Storm and he was around a teenaged Dragons age. Strom was an unusual case because he could use three elements instead of the standard one element Dragon. He could use the elements Electricity, Water, and Wind. In the group of students was a strange Dragon/Unicorn mix. Her name was Whirlwind and she was a master of wind despite her age. She was sky blue and had dark blue eyes.

The other students watch as Storm shows off his abilities before everyone. He fires a gust of wing then fires a bolt of electricity. The two elements mix to make a miniature storm in the air. The students are amazed by what Storm could do and so was Volteer in a matter of speaking.

"Well class seems like we got another special case in the Dragon Temple again." Volteer says as Storm walks by him to take a seat.

Then Terrador walks into the room and the students notice him enter the room. Terrador calls over Whirlwind and Storm and the two students go over to Terrador as he leaves the room to talk to them outside of the training hall. Terrador looks at the two and sees kind of a resemblance in both of them.

"You two I've seen before somewhere can you tell me where?" Terrador asks Storm and Whirlwind.

"Well I've seen you before Terrador." Storm says.

"Oh yes now I remember you came here a month ago to train under Volteer." Terrador says.

'Yes and you should know me. I single handedly took out a pack of Wolves." Whilrwind says to Terrador.

"Oh yes I remember now. Well Storm, Whirlwind it's good to have you both here." Terrador says.

"It's an honor master Terrador." Storm says and bows to the Dragon Guardian along with Whirlwind.

The two go back into the training hall to train under Volteer again. Terrador turns around to go back to the rookery when he sees Spyro walk up to him. Ember was following Spyro again.

"Spyro is there any trouble?" Terrador asks.

"Yes can you get Ember to stop following he around like we're together or something. I mean people might start saying things if they see me and Ember together all the time." Spyro says.

"Sorry Spyo there's nothing I can do about it. You know Fluma's still trying to find a cure for that love potion she accidently used on Ember." Terrador says.

"Well she better find a cure for this because she won't leave me alone." Spyro says.

"Spyro kiss me." Ember says.

"What? No." Spyro says angrily at Ember.

Terrador chuckles just a bit. Ember then suddenly kisses Spyro on the cheek as Cynder turns the corner. She growls as she sees Ember kiss Spyro on the cheek. Ember backs off and walks away with a happy jig in her step. Cynder walks over and rubs up against Spyro calming him down. Cynder knew that Ember was just under the trance of the potion and would never actually get angry at her for kissing Spyro as long as it was on the cheek. Cynder then kisses Spyro for a moment they kissed until they needed air. Terrador grinned in these times of war people tend to forget how beautiful the world can be. Spyro and Cynder were in love and for once the Dragon Temple was at ease even though the threat of Frederick was out there.

"I'll leave you two alone." Terrador says turning around.

"Terrador wait you don't need to go." Cynder says.

"Yah we can come with you. We're not doing anything else." Spyro says to Terrador. Unknown to Terrador Cyril was watching over Spyro and Cynder's egg for them.

"Alright purple Dragon you can both come with me. I was just making my normal rounds around the temple that's all.

Spyro and Cynder join Terrador as he heads to the entrance of the Dragon Temple. They arrive there to find Val and Guardian coming in through the door. But before Spyro or Cynder could say anything they see Zirra step through the door behind Val and Gaurdian.

* * *

**Zirra in the Dragon Temple is this a good thing or a bad thing? You'll find out in the next chapter. I will be bringing in the Dark God soon but like I said I'll wait a while so people can try to send me ideas that they want me to do in this story. Well until next time goodbye.**


	8. Shattered Memories part 1

**Okay so I've Brought Zirra to the Dragon Temple. Like I said I am able to use her so this and the next chapter are actually telling of her backstory and the experiences that made her what she now is. This is actually a gift for Seeraphine on DeviantArt. Which I will be putting on there shortly after I give all the credit to her. ike I said I may stop making these chapters for a while because I've signed up for somethng I will enjoy. If you want to know what that is then send me a PM and I'll tell you. Anyway let's move on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Shattered Memories part 1**

Spyro and Cynder are surprised to see Zirra standing in front of them. She was casting a shadow over them while Terrador who had never seen Zirra before was confused.

"Zirra what are you doing here?" Spyro asks.

"I'm here to help you purple dragon. Wait what was it? Oh yes Spyro the Dragon." Zirra says to Spyro with a smart attitude.

"Can we trust you here?" Cynder asks.

"Of course you can Cynder. It's either working with you or helping Frederick and Malefor destroy the world." Zirra tells Cynder.

"Zirra the Adalisk. Our records say that you cannot be trusted. Why should we trust you?" Terrador asks Zirra finally understanding who Zirra was.

"What better chance do you have against Frederick? You might have Spyro over there but he has still not realized his full potential yet." Zirra tells Terrador.

"Even though I don't like the thought of working with an Adalisk it seems that you have had more experience with fighting Dragons like Frederick then any of us." Terrador tells Zirra.

"Good. If you need me then I'll be in the watch tower." Zirra says as she walk away.

"I still don't trust her." Spyro says to Cynder.

"I know you don't trust her Spyro. But if anyone can help us and the Guardians stop Frederick it would be Zirra." Cynder tells Spyro.

"But Cynder you and I know what she is capable of. She could have you or me." Spyro reminds Cynder.

"But she didn't. Spyro don't you remember what Ignitus always used to say." Cynder tells Spyro.

"All creatures are capable of redemption. Even creatures like Malefor." Terrador says.

"Yes I still remember. I still miss him." Spyro says.

"Don't worry Spyro I do too." Cynder tells Spyro then rubs up against him

Terrador grins along with Guardian and Val who were coming up beside Terrador. Terrador looks to his side and sees Val and Guardian standing beside him.

"Why did you two bring Zirra here?" Terrador asks.

"Zirra said she would help us so I decided to bring her here." Val says.

"I see. Well it will be a good thing to have her instead of having Frederick capture her or worse." Terrador says.

"I think she belongs here." Guardian says.

Elsewhere in the Dragon Temple Volteer teaches the class of students in the training hall. Zirra passes by the training hall on her way to the watchtower and sees the young Dragons learning what Volteer was teaching them. She grins remembering the good old days when her mother cared for her along with her father. She remembers playing ball with her father in their clan's home cave when he was still happy. She even remembers her mother also playing with her. A tear starts to form under Zirra's eye. It was not a tear of misery but more like tear of joy. She continues on her way as the memories of her father pass through her mind. But all of that was before Malefor was born. In a way Malefor took her life from her. In a way he turned her into what she was now. But then another thought passed through her head.

When she fought Frederick he hesitated for a moment and said that she had the eyes of his mate. But that's not possible unless if she was somehow related to Frederick which she knew was not right because she was abandoned at birth and Frederick's egg died. This confused her as she continues to think about what Frederick said to her. Maybe he just said it to her to confuse her or something like that. She finds herself at the stairs that led up to the watchtower. She walks up the stairs thinking about her adopted parents and what Frederick had said. No matter how hard she thought she couldn't fit the pieces together to even make sense of what Frederick had said. She arrived in the watchtower's top floor which was circular shaped. Across the room there was scattered surveillance equipment like telescopes and bright lanterns. But she finds a soft mat rolled up and leaning against the wall. She takes the mat and unrolls it on the floor then lays down on it. Night was coming and the Dragon Temple was becoming quieter as everyone was going to sleep. Zirra tries to get some sleep but is unable to. Every time she would close her eyes visions of her adopted parents would appear in her mind. She gets up and walks around for a moment trying to get the visions of her adopted parents out of her mind. But nothing she did would help. She takes a couple of steps and sits down looking out the large window. She looks at the stars and thinks about where her adopted parents cave was. Her mother used to tell her that whenever she was lost she could look up at the stars and they would her find her way home. She would tell her to look for the Dragon in the stars and that will lead her home.

Zirra scans the stars looking for constellation of stars that looked like a Dragon. While she scans the stars for the constellation Spyro comes up to the watch tower and sees Zirra scanning the stars. Spyro walks over to Zirra and speaks to her.

"Zirra are you alright?" Spyro asks.

"Yes purple Dragon I'm fine. I'm just having trouble sleeping that's all." Zirra tells Spyro.

"Really you are. Tell me what's bothering you." Spyro says sittinf beside Zirra.

"None of your business Spyro. Why are you up here with me when you could be down there with Cynder?" Zirra says.

"Well Cynder wanted me to talk with you and get to know you better thats all." Spyro says.

"Oh really stupid child." Zirra says and scans the stars again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spyro asks.

"First of all I don't think you will listen to my story and second I find you rather annoying so ca you go away Mesphito." Zirra says then notices that she accidently said her father's name and not Spyro's.

"Mesphito who's that?" Spyro asks.

"He was my adopted father and he's the father of Malefor." Zirra tells Spyro.

"You had the father of Malefor as your father. That must have been hard for you." Spyro says with a soft tone in his voice.

"It wasn't always hard for me growing up as most people thought. At one time my adopted parents actually gave me a home and actually cared for me until Malefor was born." Zirra tells Spyro.

"So now you're trying to find your way home again." Spyro says to Zirra.

"Yes Spyro I am." Zirra says then scans the stars again and finds the constellation she had been looking for.

"You know Zirra I can help you find your home." Spyro says.

"You would help me why?" Zirra asks.

"Because I want to help you Zirra you need some closure and I'm willing to help you." Spyro says to Zirra.

"Then come with me Spyro and you can help me." Zirra says then jumps down through the open window and flies off as she nears the ground.

Spyro jumps down from the tower and does the same as Zirra and tries to catch up with her. Zirra was faster than Spyro and anyone else except Cynder. She was so fast that Spyro was having trouble catching up with her. Zirra looks back and sees Spyro having trouble keeping up with her and slows down enough so he could keep up with her. Spyro catches up with Zirra speeds in the direction of the Dragon shaped constellation in the sky. It was time for her to go home.

It was around 11:54 when they arrived at the mouth the cave where Mesphito's clan used to live. The clan had abandoned the cave after Zirra killed Mesphito. Zirra looks around and notices tracks leading into the cave. Somone was living there. Zirra goes into the cave and Spyro follows her. But as they enter the cave Zirra's eye flash and her memories of this place came like holograms in the cave. As Zirra and Spyro walk through the cave they will see a lot of these holograms. They turn around a corner and see one these holograms further down the passageway. There was ghost looking hologram of Zirra when she was young and various other young Dragons.

Young Zirra was playing a game of ball with them when the ball got stuck on one of her horn and popped.

"Nice going freak." One of the Dragon children says to young Zirra.

"I'm sorry guys but we can still play." Young Zirra says as she pulls the popped ball off of one the horns coming from the back of her neck.

"No we can't that's the only ball we have and you just popped it." A young Dragoness says to young Zirra.

"We can still play with something like a rock." Young Zirra says.

"Oh yah really well why don't you tell me if this bounces." A young red Dragon says then throws a rock at young Zirra.

"Hay you stop doing that." Spyro hears a voice that sounded like Malefor's say.

Then a large ghost like hologram of a large Black Dragon that resembled Malefor comes around the corner.

"Sorry Mesphito." The Dragon child say as the Black Dragon goes to young Zirra.

"You better be. Go back to your parents now." Mesphito says and the other Dragon children run back to their parents as Mesphito looks at young Zirra.

"I'm alright dad. They missed me." Young Zirra tells Mesphito.

"Glad to see you're alright. Come back home you mother getting done with lunch." Mesphito tells Zirra then holds her paw as the two disappear.

Zirra continues walking while Spyro stays till for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what they had just seen. He then realizes that Zirra was continuing to move and runs to catch up with her as she turned the corner.

"Zirra what was that?" Spyro asks.

"That was one of my memories from this place. It was once my home and I have lots of memories I want to show you." Zirra tells Spyro.

"Then you could just tel instead of showing those hologram ghost things." Spyro says to Zirra.

"You can only learn so much from me telling you Spyro it's best that you see for yourself what Mesphito was like before he became evil with the birth of Malefor." Zirra says to Spyro as they continued on their way down further into the cave.

* * *

**Zirra has come home but who's living there. I'll reveal ext chapter which I'm still working on. I'm actually doing these next two chapters for Seeraphine like I said earlier. This story I'm getting from the comic book she has done on her DeviatArt page so if you're interested in seeing where I got this from go to her DeviantArt page.**


	9. Shattered Memories part 2

**Okay again these two chapters are both gifts to Seeraphine for allowing me to use Zirra. These two chapters do not effect Zirra's story in any shape or form. Now that these two chapters are done I can focus on the story now. Let's continue on shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Shattered Memories part 2**

Spyro and Zirra continue on their path and go deeper and deeper into the cave seeing strange holographic ghost as they get deeper into the cave. Spyro and Zirra are walking down a passageway when suddenly another ghost like hologram appears running down the passageway beside them. It was young Zirra again and this time she was running from Mesphito but she was not running from him in fear. She was playing a game with him.

"You can't catch me!" Young Zirra says taunting Mesphito.

"Oh yes I will." Mesphito says in a playful tone.

The two ghost-like holograms disappear as Spyro and Zirra continue on their way. Spyro watches as the ghost like holograms disappear into thin air. Spyro then looks back at Zirra and notices something about her. There was a tear developing under her eye. It's like that memory hurt her emotionally. Spyro didn't say anything and continued to follow Zirra as she walked further down the cave. But they pass one room that made both Spyro and Zirra stop to look inside of it. It was an old room carved from the stone of the cave. It was rounded like the rookery in the Dragon temple but was smaller.

"This was where I met Malefor." Zirra says then the ghost like holograms of Meshpito and pink adult Dragon that was Zirra's adopted mother Phonorious appear in front of a purple egg Dragon egg.

Then through the door came young Zirra who was older now around six or seven. Young Zirra looks at her adopted parents and sees joy in their eyes as they look at the purple egg. Phonorious looks back at young Zirra who was curious at what they were looking at.

"Say hello to your little brother Zirra." Phonorious says showing the purple egg to Zirra who smiles when she sees it.

The ghost holograms disappear and Zirra continues on her way. Spyro walks and catches up with Zirra as she continues on her way. They pass by several rooms that all had several ghost holograms in them. The first room had Phonorious asleep with the pruple egg in her arms while young Zirra runs into the room.

"Mommy I had a nightmare. Young Zirra says to Phonorious.

Phonorious isn't affected. The ghost holograms disappear as Spyro passes by the room. Then the second one comes in another room. It was of Mesphito holding the egg while young Zirra comes in with the ball she had accidently popped. She had fixed it.

"Had dad do you want to play?" Young Zirra asks.

"No child not now." Mesphito says in an angry tone.

Young Zirra backs away from Mesphito and the ghost holograms disappear. Zirra and Spyro turn a corner where they see another ghost hologram. Zirra was a teenager now in this ghost hologram and was walking down the same passageway that Spyro and Zirra were going down now. Teenaged Zirra was actually going down the passageway with one of her friends following her. When suddenly Mesphito appears coming out of a room.

"Zirra you're late." Mesphito says to teenaged Zirra angrily.

"Sorry dad. I forgotten about my curfew." Teenaged Zirra says to Mesphito.

"That's no excuse Zirra. Now go to your room and I'll discuss your punishment with your mother." Mesphito tells teenaged Zirra.

"Well that's not fare I wasn't out doing anything. I'm only a minute late anyway." Teenaged Zirra tells Mesphito.

"A minute late and you will be punished for it." Mesphito says with his voice getting angrier.

"Well you're not even my real father. All you've done for me is insult me and punish me for things I didn't do ever since that egg appeared." Teenaged Zirra says to Mesphito.

"Enough of this go to your room now!" Mesphito yells at Zirra in ager about what she just said.

"Fine then." Teenaged Zirra says to Mesphito and goes to her room.

As teenaged Zirra walks to her room the ghost holograms disappear again.

"That was the night before I killed Mesphito." Zirra says to Spyro.

"He didn't do that much just punished you like Ignitus did if I didn't return to the temple before the sun went down." Spyro says to Zirra.

"You don't get it Spyro. Over the years my father repeated abused me. He thought he could abuse me like that because I was never his child. You can't see the scars he caused because of my skin. That night he pushed me too far. I actually that he was going to kill me." Zirra explains to Zirra.

"Really he must of done terrible things to you for him to push you that far." Spyro says.

"Yes he did. Not only to me but others as well. He thought us weak if we were not in his clan or if we weren't supposed to be here like me." Zirra says.

"Wow guess I'm lucky. I'm sorry for you Zirra. I can only what it was like to have a father like him." Spyro says.

"You shouldn't be. The world's a better place since he's dead and gone." Zirra says.

"Your story sounds like Frederick's in a way." Spyro says.

"Really how?" Zirra asks.

"He was taken from his parents when he was an egg along with his brother by slavers. They were forced to work until they were old enough to use their abilities. That was when Frederick was able to free them from their captors." Spyro says.

"Hm? I didn't know that about him. He may be like me but he's not." Zirra says.

Then Zirra and Spyro arrive in a large open area at the end of the cave where Mesphito used to call home. Now the large opening was just a memory and was covered in dust and Dragon bones that were the remains of Mesphito. Zirra walks over to the Dragon bones and closes her eyes in respect. She then suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"It's been a long time since you were here. Zirra." A female voices says.

The voice had come from behind Spyro. Knowing this Zirra turns her head and sees her adopted mother Phonorious standing behind Spyro. Phonorious had aged since Zirra last saw her. Phonorious was older and wiser since Zirra killed Mesphito.

""I remember giving you that name. It means curious one." Phonorious says.

"Mother or should I say Phonorious. I knew you would come back here but I wasn't certain when." Zirra says as Phonorious walks by Spyro to get a better look at Zirra.

"My how you've aged." Phonorious says.

"My have you aged as well." Zirra says back.

"I know we have. Both of us Zirra. I'm so sorry about what happened. In a way that night was my fault." Phonorious says.

"How was it your fault? You were the closest thing I had to a mother and you let Mesphito do those monstrous things to me and you still stayed with him. Why?" Zirra says.

"We were young Zirra. We were to young adults in love guess that blinded me until that night." Phonorious says.

"What happened that night?" Zirra asks.

"You see Zirra what happened that night was partially my fault. Your father was furious with me. I still have no reason why. At first he was just arguing with me and then he started yelling at me and I started yelling at him." Phonorious says.

"What were you arguing about?" Zirra asks.

"I don't remember. Since what happened I was wondering was it worth it. Your father stormed out of our room furious when he saw water dripping off of our egg. I was going to go out and apologize to him but when I left the room to apologize it was too late. I was afraid of you Zirra. In my fear I took the egg and ran as fast as I could to the temple where I gave it to the Guardians to raise. Years after that I realized what had hatched from the egg." Phonorious explains.

"So it was your fault in a way." Zirra says.

"In a way yes Zirra. I wish I could have stopped Mesphito. But I just couldn't. I regret myself for not doing anything. I regret all the things Mesphito did to you."Phonorious says and closes her eyes.

Zirra looks at Phonorious's face and sees tears running down from her eyes. Zirra then walks over to Phonorious and hugs her like a friend. Phonorious looks at Zirra and sees the eyes of the daughter she had raised and not the rage full eyes from that night years ago.

"I missed you mother." Zirra says choking up.

"I missed you too." Phonorious says.

Zirra backs off as Spyro walks over. He had always thought that Zirra was tough like a wall but yet she actually did care for Phonorious.

"Where did I come from?" Zirra asked.

"You came from an egg that Mesphito and I found in the hidden grove. You were abanded and freezing cold so we decided to take you in as our own." Phonorious says.

"I know that mother but I want to know where and who did I come from. I want to know who my real parents are." Zirra says.

"I can't answer that Zirra. We found you as an orphan. I still have no idea who your real parents are." Phonroious says.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Zirra says.

"Why is there something wrong?" Phonorious asks.

"Nothing mother. Nothing at all. It is best we leave now." Zirra says to her adopted mother.

"Goodbye Zirra. You're welcome to come back here anytime you just need to talk." Phonorious tells Zirra as she and Spyro leave.

Zirra and Spyro arrive back at the Dragon Temple around 1:35 in the morning. Everyone in the temple was still asleep so Zirra and Spyro sneak into the temple quietly. Spyro heads off to his and Cynder's room while Zirra heads to the watch tower. Spyro finally understood Zirra more than he ever had. Spyro gets to his and Cynder's room undetected. He slowly opens the door and sees Cynder in the bed with the egg beside her to keep it warm. Spyro sneaks in and closes the door behind him slowly and sneaks into the bed. But as he slips into bed Cynder suddenly moves and Spyro finds himself looking into her face. She had been awake.

"You and Zirra were gone for an hour. Did anything happen while you went on your journey?" Cynder asks.

"Um no Cynder not anything you're thinking about. But I did help Zirra find her adopted mother." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Phonorious she's still alive. I thought she died." Cynder says.

"No she and Zirra spoke with one another. I have an understanding of why Zirra is the way she is now." Spyro says to Cynder. Laying down beside Cynder trying to get some sleep.

"That's good then. Well good night." Cynder says then roles over and goes back to sleep.

Spyro does the same thing and drifts off to sleep. A longer day was coming and a lot more was going to happen then he could ever expect.

* * *

**Zirra's not so tough as she appears after all. Maybe she isn't that bad after all. Or is there something that Zirra is hiding from the others. I'll answer this in further chapters. The beginning of the end is coming and are Spyro and his freinds ready for it? Only time will tell and what does Zirra have to do with it all.**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Okay before I get started on this chapter I need to say this. Seeraphine the message I sent you on DevianArt was a missunderstanding. Please answer me back. Okay now that that's out of the way we can continue with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Calm before the Storm**

Spyro wakes up in the morning to chatting outside of the door. The voices sounded cheery and festive. Spyro looks over and sees Cynder still asleep with the egg. Not wanting to wake her Spyro got out of the bed quietly and silently walks towards the door. He steps out and quietly closes the door behind so not to wake Cynder. Spyro then turns around to see various Dragons standing outside their room. They were all chatting as if something had happened recently. Spyro goes over to one of the Dragons and speaks with them.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Spyro asks a Dark Blue Dragon student.

"Oh the purple Dragon no nothing's wrong we just wanted to come here to visit the saviors of the world." The Dark Blue Dragon student says to Spyro and bows before him.

"No need to bow. I used to be a student like you." Spyro says.

"Sorry its common curtsy where I come from." The Dark Blue Dragon says.

"What's your name?" Spyro asks the Dragon Student thinking he'd seen him somewhere before.

"My name's Eclipse. I must say it's an honor to meet you. Were the Black Dragoness?" The Dragon student says.

"Cynder's still asleep in our room and does not want to be disturbed by anyone until she wakes up." Spyro says.

"Oh I see. Well I guess we can meet Cynder later when she awakes." Eclipse says to Spyro.

"That's fine. I think I've seen you before can you tell me where?" Spyro asks.

"Sorry sir I've never seen you before. You might be confusing me for my twin brother Storm. The only way you can tell us apart is because my bodies darker then his." Eclipse tells Spyro.

"Thanks for your time Eclipse." Spyro says to Eclipse and walks away to the Guardians chambers.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the temple Zirra stands outside of the training hall speaking with Volteer.

"You want me to do what?" Zirra says out loud to Volteer.

"It's nothing much Zirra I just need you to watch over the students while I have a word with Terrador. I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes." Volteer says to Zirra.

"You expect me to watch over a bunch of kids while you go chat with Terrador. I'm still finding my way around this place and you expect me to watch them." Zirra says.

"Yes Zirra. You see I really do need to tell Terrdor something about the new Fire Guardian coming here but I can't leave the Dragon students alone and I know that you are new at the temple but I don't want to bother anyone else today. Just do it this once and I won't ask you again." Volteer tells Zirra.

Zirra thinks for a couple of seconds as she turns her head to look into the training hall to see the students. She then looks back at Volteer and sighs.

"Alright fine I'll watch over them. But you better be back in a couple of minutes.

"Thank you Zirra I'll be back as fast as I can." Volteer says then walks off.

Zirra walks into the training hall where a large group of Dragon students were waiting. They were younger then Zirra imagined. They were only hatchlings. But when she looked at them they were not afraid of her like most of the hatchlings she had met were.

"Hello there Miss Zirra how are you today?" A brown Dragon by the name of Spike says to Zirra.

"Um good I guess." Zirra says a little confused why a Dragon hatchling would talk to her.

"That's good then Miss Zirra. I was just wondering because you're like family around here." Spike says.

Family? That made no sense she'd only been here for a night and she was like family already.

"Family? I'm not a member of your family." Zirra says.

"No you are now. Master Volteer told us that everyone in the Dragon temple was a part of our family and were our friends even an Adalisk." Spike says.

"Adalisk? Who taught you that word?" Zirra asks.

"Spyro did. He told us that's what you are." Spike says to Zirra.

"He did?" Zirra says thinking why he would tell hatchlings what she was.

"Master Volteer says it's a good thing to embrace and accept what you are because that's what makes you special and no one can take that away." Spike says.

Zirra is surprised when Spike said that and actually smiles because of what Spike said.

"Could you play a game with us Miss Zirra. We wanted to play ball but we're missing one player." Spike says.

"Sure I will just tell me the rules." Zirra says.

Elsewhere in the Dragon temple Spyro is going to the Guardian's chambers when he notices Val walking down the hall beside Demetara. Spyro walks over beside Val who was speaking with Demetara.

"Like I said Dem I'm sorry about earlier. You just spooked me that's all." Val says to Demetara.

"That's alright. Val I know you better than anyone else here. I shouldn't have barged in on you like that." Dem says to Val.

"Hay guys what's going on?" Spyro asks.

"I was just apologizing to Val for barging in on him last night." Dem says.

"Dem you didn't need to tell him that." Val says to Dem.

"Dem. That's your nickname Demetara?" Spyro says with a questioning voice.

"Yah it's what Val used to call me. I still like the name but he's the only one that calls me that." Dem says.

"Well I like. I'll call you Dem from now on Demetara." Spyro says.

"You don't need to call me that all of the time." Dem says to Spyro.

"Well I think the name fits you. Short and sweet." Spyro says.

Demetara blushes from what Spyro had said. She knew that he was just kidding around but it was sweet she could see why Cynder liked him. He was sweet ad kind like Cynderin a way since he freed her from her evil dark form.

"Thanks Spyro." Demetara says.

"You're welcome Dem." Spyro says.

"You're just a big softy aren't you." Val says.

"Hay I can be tough when I want to." Spyro says to Val.

"I know Spyro I'm just messing with you." Val says to Spyro.

"Hay you two want to come to the festival that Cyril has been preparing. I hear they're nearly done setting up the decorations." Dem says.

"Yah I'll go with you Dem." Spyro says to Dem then turns to Val. "Val are you going?" Spyro asks Val.

"Nah. Festivals aren't really my thing." Val says.

"Okay fine. I'll see you when we get back." Dem says to Val.

"No wait Dem wait here I need to have a word with Val in private." Spyro says to Dem then goes over to Val and lifts his wing in a position so that Dem could not hear what he was saying.

"Spyro I'm not going to a festival. They're not my thing." Val whispers to Spyro.

"But Val Dem's coming and you like Dem right." Spyro whispers to Val.

"Yah I do." Val whispers to Spyro.

"Well if you go with her to the festival then maybe she'll open up to you again." Spyro whispers back to Val.

"I get it but I still don't like festivals." Val whispers to Spyro.

"You don't need to do any festivities just go with Dem and she will like you again." Spyro whispers to Val.

"Alright Spyro I'll play along as long as you don't try to flirt with Dem again." Val whispers to Spyro.

"What I didn't flirt with Dem. I'm with Cynder." Spyro whispers to Val.

"I know I just needed to mess with you again." Val whispers to Spyro then chuckles.

"Val you…." Spyro says when suddenly Dem taps him on the back.

"Who's flirting with whom?" Dem says.

"No one. Val was just telling that he wanted to come with us to the festival." Spyro says turning around to face Dem.

"Oh really." Dem says.

"Yah really Dem. I'll escort you there myself." Val says then leads Demetara to the festival with Spyro following them.

In the courtyard Cyril runs the festival setting up the festivities as Terrador permitted. Guardian and Nevilis were helping Cyril set up the festivities along with Hunter, Flame, and Ember.

"Okay let me see the Dragon fireworks will be set up by Flame and Ember and the Guardian's well is still under contruction from the Moles since it was destroyed by who knows what. That leaves the archery target practice for Hunter." Cyril says.

"Wait what do Nevilis and I do?" Guardian asks.

"You two can help the others out. The Moles got the rest." Cyril explains.

Nevilis signs some words to Guardian who understood what he was saying.

"No I'm not upset." Guardian says to Nevilis.

Nevilis signs some more words to Guardian who could still understand what he was trying to say.

"Why do you need two sheep and a goat?" Guardian asks not completely understanding what Nevilis signed.

Nevilis signed again and this time Guardian understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh where's Fluma. Now I get it. She's in her room studying from what I heard." Guardian tells Nevilis.

Nevilis signs again asking another question.

"Maria is off visiting her boyfriend Brent or Dent something like that." Guardian tells Nevilis.

Nevilis then signs something that Guardian was having a hard time translating so he didn't say anything else and went over to Flame and Ember. Nevilis follows Guardian as he goes over to Flame and Ember who were setting up the fireworks. As Ember helps set up she looks up for a brief second and sees Spyro, Val, and Dem enter the courtyard. She leans down on the fireworks tube that she was setting up and just stares at Spyro with a baby eyed stare. Flame notices this and tries to get Ember to get back to work.

"Hay Ember can you help us out here?" Flame says.

"He's so handsome. I want to marry him and raise a family with him." Ember says with a soft voice as she keeps starring at Spyro as he entered the courtyard.

But suddenly Spyro stops and Cynder comes up behind him. Ember is upset about that but sudden she had an idea.

"Cynder what are doing up?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"I woke up and I noticed you were gone again. I thought you had a vision again." Cynder says to Spyro.

Ember lifts up the firework tube and aims it at Cynder.

"Cynder you need to rest you need the energy." Spyro says to Cynder.

"I know Spyro but I needed to tell you something." Cynder says to Spyro.

Then Ember lights the fuse and gets ready to see the firework fire out of the tube. But then she realized that she was pointing the base at Cynder and not the rocket then it occurred to her where the rocket was if the base was pointed at Cynder. She looks down and sees the rocket pointing at her stomach.

"You got to be…."

Ember says but then is cut off as the rocket shoots out of the tube carrying Ember on the tip like she was glued to it.

Everyone in the courtyard stops what they are doing and watches as the rocket zooms around in the air. For Ember's luck it wasn't full of black powder or it would have exploded by now. The rocket speeds around and around in multiple directions. It looked like it was putting on some crazy show in the air when it suddenly fell to the ground as it ran out of fuel. Ember lands in a bush while the rocket landed on the stone ground smashing and breaking on impact. Ember gets out of the bush dizzy from the fall. Flame runs over to check on Ember.

"Ember are you okay?" Flame asks.

"I'm okay Flame let me just rest my eyes for a bit." Ember says then suddenly falls over.

Ember falls to the floor dizzy from the fall. Flame helps her to her feet and takes her to Fluma to check on her to make sure that she was fine.

"What go into her?" Spyro asks as Flame walks by helping Ember.

"Don't know maybe she wanted to be part of the festivities." Cynder says as Flame takes away Ember.

As day turns to night the festivities are set up and when the hour was 11:00 the festivities begin on schedule.

* * *

**Okay so Ember just tried to kill Cynder or at least tried to. More will come in the next chapters because I'll be bringing in more characters from Seeraphine's comic book. That's if she's not mad at me. Sorry Seeraphine I confused another message for the one I was telling you about. please contact me as soon as you can and I'm so sorry about that. Anyway see you guys next time.**


	11. Night Terrors

**Hay guys me again. Okay if you're wondering about my message to Seeraphine let me just say it has nothing that concerns you it's just that I'm going to be sending my chapters to her first before I post them because I almost did something to her character that wshe wouldn't like. After speaking with her she said it was a bad idea so I'm not going to do it. Now then I know I said I was going to be putting in some more characters from Seeraphine's comic books but I'm still gatherin all of the information on them so they may appear in a couple of chapters from now. Okay now that that's out of the way let's continue with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Night Terrors**

It was night when the Festivities were all set up. After setting up the festivities Spyro, Cynder, Cyril, Val, and Dem all arrive at the Dining hall to eat some supper before the festivities get started. Zirra and Volteer are in the dining hall along with a handful of other Dragons including one Fire Dragon that seemed to be older Volteer but younger then Zirra. The fire Dragon in a way looked like Ignitus and was about the same size s him. But this fire Dragon's chest was black like sulfur and his skin was a darker red then Ignitus was. The horns and markings on his head were also different because he had a marking on his forehead that kind of looked like the symbol on Cynder's forehead.

"Who's this?" Spyro asks.

"This is the new Dragon Guardian I was telling you about Spyro. The reason why we set up those festivities was to celebrate his arrival." Volteer explains.

"So who are you then?" Cynder asks the fire Dragon.

"My name is Flavius the fire Dragon." The fire Dragon says to Cynder and Spyro.

"Flavius? Why does that name sound familiar?" Spyro asks himself.

"I might have trained under Ignitus at one time or the other Spyro so he might have told you about me when you were training under him before he helped you cross the wall of fire." Flavius says.

"Well then Flavius you'll be welcome here." Cynder says to Flavius.

"Thank you Cynder. I'm glad I'm welcome here. Back in my own village I'm an outcast." Flavius says.

"Wait you didn't says anything about you being an outcast." Volteer says.

"Yes the village Shaman had me made an outcast after sensing something evil deep inside of me." Flavius says.

"Well I'm not sensing anything so whatever he said he saw either he didn't or he just wanted you gone." Zirra says.

"How can you tell. You're just a black Dragoness with horns running down the back of her neck." Flavius asks Zirra.

"I'm an Adalisk that's more than just a black Dragoness." Zirra says a bit angered with Flavius.

"Oh sorry Adalisk I didn't know that you were an Adalisk." Flavius says apologizing to Zirra then turns to Volteer. "I thought the Adalisks were all extinct." Flavius says to Volteer.

"Zirra's a special case like Spyro, Cynder, and Frederick. It seems her soul was trapped in the crystal that's hanging around her neck." Volteer says to Flavius pointing out the necklace around Zirra's neck.

"Yah I spent a couple of years trapped in that thing. It gave such a creak in the neck." Zirra says joking around.

"Well now that we're all here why don't get some food to eat because I'm hungry." Spyro says.

"You go ahead Spyro I'm going back to our room to check on something." Cynder says then heads to her and Spyro's room.

"Okay Cynder I'll bring you something to eat and meet you back there." Spyro says to Cynder as she almost leaves the dining hall.

Cynder walks down the hallways of the Dragon Temple to her and Spyro's room. As she turns the corner to face her and Spyro's she instantly felt like there was something wrong when she noticed that the door to the room was slightly open. Cynder swore that when she left the room that she closed the door. She runs up to the door and opens it up and looks in the room. Everything was fine there was nothing in the room. She looked on the bed and saw that the egg was exactly where she put it. She walks into the room and rubs the egg with her nose and grins as she realizes that everything was alright. She then notices movement out of the corner of her eye. Something was moving in the shadows. But whatever it was felt familiar like she met whatever it was before. But was problem if it was an enemy Cynder could only use her darkness ability without Zirra in her mind giving her other abilities. Suddenly something leaps out of the shadows and knocks Cynder's arms away from the egg.

The Egg hits the rug on the floor and rolls out of the door. Before Cynder could go after it the creature attacked her again this time leaping on her and cutting into her with a dagger. Cynder grabs the creature and throws it out of the room and into the light. The creature was Dragon Killer. Cynder leaps at him as Dragon Killer gets to his feet. Dragon whips out another dagger and dives back to the ground as Cynder flies through the air over him he shoves the dagger into her chest. Cynder hits the ground in pain as she pulls the dagger from her chest. Dragon Killer then pulls out his two swords and charges at Cynder. Cynder then disappear as she uses her darkness ability to disappear. Dragon Killer stands upright and sniffs the air for a couple of seconds then slashes backward to his right. Then suddenly Cynder appears with a large cut on her chest.

Dragon Killer then gets out his rusty dagger and slashes at Cynder again. But Cynder evades the attack and summons a huge shadow hand and grabs Dragon Killer in it. The shadow slowly starts to crush Dragon Killer as Cynder concentrates hard enough on it. Cynder tries to call out to Spyro when suddenly Dragon Killer points one of his boots at her and sends a flying ninja star at her. The ninja star cuts Cynder's arm and she groans in pain. The shadow hand disappears and Dragon Killer drops to the ground and grabs his weapons. Cynder sees Dragon Killer coming at her and swings her whip like tail at him. Dragon Killer grabs Cynder's tail and stops her attack with his strength. Cynder then slams down at him with one of her massive paws but Dragon Killer brings up a section of her tail and Cynder ends up slamming down on her own tail. Cynder groans in pain and growls as she swings her other paw at Dragon Killer. Dragon Killer jumps backward as Cynder's paw comes down at him. Dragon Killer lands on his feet and charges at Cynder again with both of his swords pointing at her.

In the dining hall Spyro is getting his and Cynder's food as he suddenly felt stranger like something was wrong. He looks over at where Zirra was sitting and sees that she wasn't there. Spyro then looks over at the door and sees Zirra leaving the dining hall in the direction that Cynder left. Something was wrong. Spyro then gives both of the trays to the Cheetah that was serving the food and follows Zirra as she walks down the hallways. Spyro continues to follow Zirra who was going to his and Cynder's room.

"Hay Zirra where are you going?" Spyro asks Zirra.

"Spyro Cynder's in danger I can feel it." Zirra tells Spyro.

"Oh yah I forgot you two still can see what each other sees." Spyro says to Zirra.

It was kind of weird. Since Zirra and Cynder were separated they could still have visions of what the other sees kind of like Cynder could what Zirra was doing and Zirra could see what Cynder was doing. But this didn't happen unless either on of them was in real danger. If Zirra says that Cynder is in danger then something was wrong. Knowing this Spyro ran to his and Cynder's room as fast as he could with Zirra following behind him.

Dragon Killer jumps back as Cynder falls to the floor with various wounds all over her. Cynder falls to the ground as the pain grows to be too much for even her to withstand. Dragon Killer was more powerful now somehow. Dragon Killer grins as he pulls out his rusty dagger and starts to walk over to Cynder as her head drops to the ground. She sees Dragon Killer walking towards her but she was too weak to even call out for help. Dragon Killer places his rusty dagger where Cynder's skin met the horn and he got ready to pry the horn from her head when he is suddenly hit by a fire ball. The fireball forces Dragon Killer to step back from Cynder. Cynder looks in the direction of where the fireball came from and sees Spyro and Zirra running towards her. Dragon Killer then pulls out his rifle and fires his shot at Spyro.

The shot misses and Spyro fires another fireball at him. Dragon Killer rolls to his side evading the fireball and fires again this time scrapping Spyro. But this time at Dragon Killer reloads Zirra jumps up and swings her tail at Dragon Killer. The axe blade on Zirra's tail cuts clean through Dragon Killer's rifle and knocks Dragon Killer back. Dragon Killer then pulls out his two swords and slashes at Zirra. But with a single swing of her tail the axe blade cuts through Dragon Killer's swords. Dragon Killer then pulls out his rusty Dagger and his other Dagger and charges At Zirra. Zirra swings one of her huge paws at Dragon Killer but misses his. Dragon Killer uses his momentum to grab onto Zirra's jewelry on her neck and uses it to swing up on her back. But Zirra then is able to knock Dragon Killer off of her back and he lands on the ground in front of her. Dragon Killer tries to get back up to his feet but looks up to see the axe blade on Zirra's tail coming down at his neck.

Spyro goes over to Cynder and sees what he can do to help her when there is a loud crack. Spyro looks over to see Zirra standing over Dragon Killer who was on the ground. He looks at her tail and sees blood on the axe blade of her tail.

"May you find peace in the afterlife." Zirra says then leaves Dragon Killer's body on the ground and walks over to Spyro and Cynder. She notices that Cynder was holding an egg beside her and grins as she realizes what it was. "That's your egg isn't it Cynder?" Zirra asks.

"Yes it is Zirra. Our egg." Cynder says looking at Spyro.

"Well then I see why you fought so hard." Zirra says then laughs in happiness.

"Yes Zirra we're starting a family." Spyro tells Zirra.

"That's good then. Cynder deserves to raise a family with you Spyro." Zirra says.

"Don't tell the Guardians Zirra." Cynder says.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Zirra says then walks away.

Spyro and Cynder were happy that their egg was still with them and wasn't taken from them by Dragon Killer. Dragon Killer's body lies motionless on the ground. He wouldn't be coming back not after what Zirra did to him. Cynder was fine but needed to rest to recuperate from Dragon Killers attack. Spyro helps Cynder into their room and helps her into the bed. Cynder slowly drifts to sleep and Spyro places the covers over her and kisses her on the head.

"I love you." Spyro says to Cynder then walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

In an alternate dimension Dark God stands looking at his crystal ball and saw the battle between Zirra and Dragon Killer. Dragon Killer was dead could not be brought back. But this did not bother Dark God for he had other things in mind. He lifts his hand and a throne suddenly appears behind him and he sits down in it. He was actually impressed by Spyro, Cynder, and Zirra. He had far better plans on how to deal with them but they would come later on. A storm was slowly approaching the Dragon Realms and they would never be the same after this storm comes. For when that storm comes Darkness will rise and the final battle between good and the ultimate evil will begin.

* * *

**Okay Dragon Killer is officially dead now thanks to Zirra and she has learned of Spyro and Cynder's egg. Can they trust her with their secret or will she reveal their secret. Guess you'll just have to find out. Oh yah in Skyrim I have killed my 9th Dragon. Woo! Even though Lydia refused to help. I failed epically before I was able to kill it. Okay now that's said so I'm still taking request but not for that longer so if you have any ideas feel free to send them in. Oh yah I forgot to say this but Storm and Eclipse belong to Storm dragon Eclispe. Sorry I forgot to say that when I introduced them. I have something else I've been helping with so my minds been getting off task recently. Until next time goodbye.**


	12. The Storm

**Sorry about the wait guys I was camping yesterday dso I wasn't able to post this chapter up. Besides I still have some things I need to do for the story that I apparently over looked. I need two more villians to be like the Dark God's bodyguards. If you won't me to feature a character you've created then feel free to PM about it and I'll see what I can do. But they won't come in for the next couple of chapters. Okay now that that's out of the way let's continue with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Storm**

It was early in the morning around 3:00 in the morning when Spyro is flown out of the bed and onto the floor. Spyro opens up his eyes to see the bed exploded and bits and pieces everywhere with a hole in the ceiling above where the bed used to be. Spyro gets to his feet with little pain then realizes something. Where's Cynder. Spyro looks around and sees that Cynder wasn't in the room. Thinking about the worse then checks the debris left from the destroyed bed and finds nothing.

"Spyro we have to go now!" Val yells out standing at the door sweating as if he just ran a mile.

Spyro runs to the door and speaks with Val who knew what was going on.

"What's going on Val ad Where's Cynder?" Spyro asks Val.

"Cynder and the others are safe at a cave. The temple is under attack by the Legion." Val says to Spyro.

"That's not possible the Legion wouldn't come here they only know of Warfang." Spyro says to Val.

"Frederick's with them and he's brought an army. It's a invasion." Val tells Spyro.

Then suddenly a plasma ball falls through the ceiling a ways in front of them and explodes when it hits the floor.

"Spyro we got to get out of here. The Guardians are holding the enemy off as long as they can." Val says then runs towards the exit with Spyro following him.

"Where's Zirra why isn't she helping?" Spyro asks.

"Because Zirra's keeping Cynder and the others safe in a cave away from here." Val says as another plasma ball falls through the ceiling above Spyro.

Val pushes Spyro out of the way as the plasma ball explodes. Spyro and Val get off of the floor and continue on their way as they pass by a window of the temple. Outside the courtyard was on fire and the Legion ship seemed to hover over the temple like a large reaper of doom upon them. Spyro and Val run through the hallways of the temple as plasma balls come through the roof and explode around them as they get closer to the exit.

Spyro and Val make it through the exit only to stop as they see Frederick standing outside. Frederick grins an as he sees Spyro and Val standing before him. AS Frederick takes a step towards them Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, and Flavius all drop from the sky and land in front of Spyro and Val acting like a shield for Spyro and Val from Frederick.

"Flavius take Spyro and Valavadorog and get them out of here now we'll deal with Frederick." Terrador tells Flavius.

"Flavius?" Frederick says then takes a moment to look at Flavius as if he looked familiar to him.

Then Flavius flies away with Spyro and Val following him. On the ground the Guardians battle Frederick in an epic battle. Flavius guides Spyro and Val to a distant cave from the Dragon temple where they were safe from the attack on the temple. Spyro lands in the cave and sees Cynder in the back of the cave with the egg in her arms. Spyro runs to Cynder and looks at the egg and sees it was okay. At least they were both okay. Then Zirra comes up from behind Spyro and grins as she sees Spyro kiss Cynder.

"Everything's fine Spyro. The Guardians can handle their own against Frederick." Zirra tells Spyro.

"I know it's just that I'm worried about the egg that's all. I can't bear to see anything happen to it or Cynder." Spyro tells Zirra.

"I know. Frederick's a monster. To think he actually made me believe that I was his child once." Zirra says.

"Once?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Yes Frederick and I have met many times in the past five years. He revealed to me his story and actually made me feel like his daughter at one time. But he was just using me to get at something." Zirra tells Spyro.

"What did he want?" Spyro asks.

"I don't really know. I got away before he could activate some huge gate on an island far from here." Zirra says.

"Why did you run?" Spyro asks.

"I learned that I wasn't his child after I found a picture of his mate. She had blue eyes and was a fire dragon like he was. I'm no fire Dragon." Zirra tells Spyro.

"She had blue eyes." Spyro said and looked at Flavius who was standing at the mouth of the cave waiting for the other Guardians to come.

Spyro looks at Flavius and noticed that in a way he resembled Frederick and that his eyes were a mixture of red and blue. Zirra looks at Flavius and sees the resemblance between him and Frederick.

"You don't think that he maybe Frederick's son." Zirra whispers to Spyro.

"He may be. But I'll need to see his powers first." Spyro whispers back.

"Something's wrong. They should be back by now." Flavius says.

"What's wrong?" Val asks who was standing beside Flavius.

"The other Guardians should have been back here by now." Flavius says.

"We should go before the Legion soldiers spot us with their long range scanners." Val says out loud.

"What are you saying Val. We just can't leave them behind with Frederick." Spyro says angrily.

"Spyro I know that the Guardians are our friends but if they don't come back then we have to assume what happened to them and move on. We have to assume that Frederick's defeated them and is looking for us at this moment." Val says to Spyro.

"He's right Spyro if the Guardians have been defeated then we need to get out of here." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Alright Cynder you're right. Terrador and the others would want us to get out of here so we can save the world again." Spyro says as Cynder walks over to him.

"Good to see that you're thinking the same purple Dragon as a Guardian I understand what the others would want us to do in a situation like this." Flavius tells Spyro.

"The others are waiting for us at Warfang. Guardian would have told the king of Warfang what's happened to the Dragon Temple." Zirra says.

"Okay then we'll go their separately. We'll draw to much attention if we all get there at once." Spyro says.

"Agreed young Dragon. We'll meet you there." Flavius says to Spyro.

Back over the temple the Legion, Wolves, Apes, and Grumlins were all attacking the Temple ransacking it as Frederick was looking for something. Then suddenly three metal pods shoot down from the Legion ship. The pods hit the ground and explode as the silhouettes of three Consumers walk out of the pods. It was Harbinger, Hendrix, and Lonora. There was something different about them now. Their eyes were all red like Harvesters and their heads seemed to have been tampered with. Harvester secretly had them reprogrammed their new target was Spyro and his friends. Harbinger, Hendrix, and Lonora speed off after Spyro and the others who were flying away in the distance.

In the alternate dimension the Dark God looks into his large crystal and grins as he watches the Dragon temple burn. He also saw Spyro and cinder running from the temple with their child in Cynder's arms.

"What more is there to hope for when the symbol of hope burns to the ground?" The Dark God says then laughs.

The Dark God leans back in his throne and watches as Harbinger, Hendrix, and Lonora follow Spyro and the others.

"I find it kind of ironic that now you're being tracked by the very machines you once called your friends. It is time child that learn that no one can be trusted like I once thought."

The Dark God then places his hand on the crystal ball and closes his eyes as he speaks some ancient words into the crystal ball. He then takes his hand away from the crystal ball and on the Dragon world a dark cloud appears above the Dragon Temple. Frederick looks up and smiles. His master was pleased. Around Frederick Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador lie around him on the ground. Frederick then looks and notices that Terrador was still moving. Frederick walks over and sees Terrador trying to crawl away. Frederick then places his large paw on Terrador's neck and flips him over so Terrador is looking directly at him. Terrador then spits in Frederick's face. That made Frederick angry and he started to press down on Terrador's neck. As Terrador found it harder to breathe Frederick decided to ease off of the pressure and allowed him to breath once more.

"You will tell me Terrador where is Spyro and Cynder and tell where their egg is." Frederick says to Terrador.

"What egg? Spyro or Cynder never told us anything about an egg. Even if they did like you'd really expect me to tell you about it. All the Guardians knew what your father was and that evil falls into your blood Frederick." Terrador says to Frederick.

Frederick slowly increases the pressure to Terrador's neck as he slowly started lose patience.

"I'll ask you again Guardian where is Spyro and Cynder and where is their egg?" Frederick asks again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Terrador says choking up as Frederick increased the pressure to his neck.

Frederick was about to lose patience and break Terrador's neck when a Wolf called out to him.

"My lord the Dark Dragon Valavadorog took Spyro away from here. They're heading to the Dragon city of Warfang." The Wolf tells Frederick.

"Ah my master will not be pleased if we allow that egg to escape us. Tell Harvester to take the ship there. Once we get there I'm going to level that cursed city once and for all." Frederick tells the Wolf and flies away leaving Terrador on the ground badly injured along with the other Guardians.

All Terrador could think about is if they had bought the others time to escape. But as he looked towards the sky he saw a Dragon fly and crash into Frederick. The two Dragons spin and collide into the tower that was Zirra's temporary home. Frederick gets to his feet and sees a scream of fear come at him. The Scream was so powerful that it sent him out of the tower and onto the roof of the temple. Frederick bounces three times and lands on his face as he hears a flapping sound in front of him. Frederick raises his head and sees Zirra standing before him.

* * *

**The Legion's attacked the temple and Frederick's defeated the Guardians all hope seems lost now but will Zirra be able to defeat Frederick in time to save the world. You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Today's question do you think that Frederick really is a monster or is he being controled. That's it for now so I'll see you guys again in the next chapter.**


	13. The Adalisk and the Devil Dragon 2

**Sorry about the delay. I was playing Halo on my PC the other day. Yah I was playing multiplayer all day yesterday so I did start this chapter until around 9:00. Oh well at least I got it done. This chapter is another battle between Zirra and Frederick. I hope you guys like this chapter because I'll be starting to introduce more characters in the next chapter. I still need two evil dragons for my introduction to the Dark God so if you want me to introduce a character you've made then send him or her to me and I'll see what I can do. But I have guidelines and if the character doesn't fit the guidelines then I won't use that character. The characters have to fit in with a T or K story. Anything above that I won't use. Unless if there's something I can leave out about the character. Okay I've taken up enough of your time so let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Adalisk and the Devil Dragon 2**

Zirra shrieks at Frederick. Fredrick catches the shriek with his wings and disrupts the attack. Then Zirra fires a shot of poison at him but Frederick just absorbs the poison. Zirra then uses her wind ability to propel her forward at Frederick like a jet. She collides with Frederick and the two spin off of the ceiling of the temple and land in the courtyard. Frederick forces Zirra off of him then gets to his feet. Zirra catches herself and uses her wings to hover in the air as Frederick breathes dark fire at her. Zirra drops to the ground and uses her wings as a shield against Frederick's dark fire attack. Frederick then charges into Zirra and slams her into the wall. Zirra groans in pain and uses her tail to stab Frederick in his chest. Frederick releases Zirra and she kicks him off of her sending Frederick skidding across the floor. Frederick laughs as he got back up to his feet.

"Good Adalisk very good. I thought you have been easier to kill then this." Frederick says wiping some blood from his mouth.

Zirra then checks her neck and feels worm liquid coming from her neck. She looks at her paw and sees that it was her own blood.

"Well you put up a challenge for an old man that tried to trick me into believing he was my father." Zirra says.

"You still don't get it. Your parents abandoned you. They never loved you. If they did then they would have raised you instead of Mesphito. You're an outcast that's all you ever will be."Frederick says making Zirra angry.

Zirra then charges at Frederick in anger. But before she could hit Frederick he jumps in the air and slams her into the floor sending up dust. As the dust started to clear Zirra could feel pressure on her neck. She looks to see Frederick's large paw starting to press down on her neck. She kicks Frederick off of her and suddenly shoots up using her wind ability. As Zirra got to her feet she looks around and sees Legion troopers coming at her but they don't fire at her. She looks back at Frederick who was standing in front of her impressed.

"Good child very good. You will be an excellent addition to my master's army." Frederick says to Zirra.

"Why would I join you?" Zirra says.

"Dear girl. I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse." Frederick says as two Legion soldiers come up beside him.

The two Legion soldiers turn their gun arms into net guns and start firing nets at Zirra. Zirra slices two of the nets with her tail and charges at Frederick. The Legion troopers fire two more nets. Zirra slices one net in half but the other net wraps around her wings. She continues to charge as the Legion soldiers fire again. This time Zirra misses the nets and they hit her chest with so much force that they forced her to the ground. Zirra tares through the nets and gets to her feet. Zirra cuts the net away from her wings and flies away as the Legion soldiers fire repeatedly trying to get her before she got away but she was too fast for the machines to target.

Frederick then flies in the air and races after Zirra. Zirra was fast but so was Frederick and he was larger than her. She looks back and sees Frederick flying after her like a jet. Zirra increases her speed and dives down towards the river. She glides above the water as Frederick dives down after her. Zirra sees Frederick diving down at her and rolls to the right. Frederick slams into the water but jumps right back out of it and continues the chase. The two Dragons follow the golden river that led away from the Dragon Temple. Frederick repeatedly fires fireballs at Zirra but she is able to evade the fireballs as Frederick fires them.

Frederick started to get angry as Zirra increases her speed again. They make their way to a swamp and speed through the giant mushrooms. Zirra sees a mushroom and zooms by it and slams her tail in it. She swings around the giant mushroom using her tail as a tow cable to help her swing around the mushroom. Frederick stops as he sees what Zirra was doing but as he stopped Zirra slams into him and the two land in the river. Under the water Frederick slips off of Zirra and shoots an ice attack at her. Zirra uses her wings to flap herself out of the water. Once out of the water she uses her air ability to dry off her wings and take off again. Frederick shoots out of the water and lands on the bank of the river. He looks in the sky and sees Zirra slowly gaining speed.

Frederick shoots ice at Zirra and manages to hit Zirra's left wing. Zirra's wing freezes and she drops out of the sky and lands on a giant mushroom hard. She realizes what happened and tries to get to her feet when she is hit by Frederick. The blow from Frederick sends Zirra rolling off of the mushroom and onto the mushroom forest floor. Zirra gets to her feet as Frederick lands in front of her. Zirra takes this moment and fires a scream at Frederick but the attack was pointless as Frederick deflects it with his wing. Frederick dashes at Zirra before she could attack again. He grabs her by the neck and throws her to the ground hard. Her front left leg breaks from the force of the impact. Zirra grunts from the pain and tries to attack Frederick but he moved to fast and slammed her to the ground.

"Pathetic Adalisk you may put up a fight using abilities that you've learned on your own but I've been here far longer then you and I have learned many things that you have not. It's time you learned how hard life can be." Frederick tells Zirra placing his paw on her neck.

"My father tried to kill me. What could've happened to you that was so bad?" Zirra asks as Frederick slowly increases the pressure to her neck.

"You don't get it do you? My father was a fire Guardian years ago when he met my mother. When I hatched from my egg he…." Frederick says but is interrupted by Zirra.

"You aren't evil are you Frederick?" Zirra asks Frederick.

Suddenly the anger from Frederick's eyes disappears and he slowly relieves the pressure from Zirra's neck. He takes his paw off of Zirra's neck and she gets to her feet.

"Zirra go now. Before the Dark God takes control of me again." Frederick says with a caring voice.

Without a word Zirra flies away as Frederick starts to groan in pain as the Dark God takes control of his mind once more. Suddenly the hate comes back into his eyes and he sees Zirra flying away. He fires two fireballs at Zirra but they both miss her. Frederick remains on the ground she was faster now and she was out of his reach for now. Frederick looks on the ground and notices something shining on the ground. He goes over and picks up the object that was shining on the ground. It was Zirra's necklace. It must have fallen off of her when he slammed her into the ground. Even though was gone Frederick's plan could now begin.

Meanwhile Spyro arrives outside the walls of Warfang and waits for the others to arrive. He looks towards the sky and sees Cynder coming to him. Cynder lands on the ground with the egg cradled in her arms. Spyro smiles as Cynder walks over to him. Spyro was still having trouble believing that he was a father now. After Cynder came Flavius and after Flavius came Val. The four Dragons sat on the ground waiting for Zirra to return. I took an hour for Zirra to come to Warfang.

Spyro sees Zirra struggling to fly in the air and knew something was wrong.

"Val something's wrong. She's not going to make it." Spyro tells Val.

"I knew that purple boy. We need to get up there and help her to the ground any way we can." Val tells Spyro.

Spyro flies up but before he could get high up in the air Zirra drops to the ground like a rock. She hits the ground hard. The others rush over to help Zirra get to her feet so they could get inside Warfang. Spyro looks at Zirra and sees the wounds on her body wounds that could have only been caused by Frederick or a purple dragon like Spyro. The others help Zirra through the gates of Warfang but Spyro stays where he was for a couple of seconds before following the others into Warfang. Something was wrong and Spyro could feel it in the air. Frederick was planning something but Spyro didn't know what.

* * *

**Like I said I'm introducing a bunch of characters in my next chapter so it may take me a while to get the next chapter done. In case if you are wondering I'm bringing in some more characters from Seeraphine's comic on DeviantArt. Like I said earlier I need a whole crud load of Dragons so if you want me to put one of your characters in this story then send me them in a Review or a PM. With that all said I'll see you guys again next time.**


	14. Warfang

**Okay sorry again this one took a while to finish up. I had to check through Seeraphine's list of characters to make sure I get her characters right, Or at least almost right. By the way Taios, Menora, Bajeria and Frisha belong to Seeraphine once again I got permission to use them and no I do not own them. Four characters introduced in one chapter that's not the first one. This is a personal record. I'm still taking character request and I still need two more Dragons or Dragonesses to introduce the Dark God so send in a charcter and I'll see if I can use them in this story. Okay let's get on with the story again.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Warfang**

Spyro and the others arrive in Warfang to find themselves to be greeted by a large group of dragons. Cynder backed up behind Spyro trying to keep the egg concealed using her wing to cloak it in her arm. The crowd started to close in around Spyro and the others until a large blue dragoness broke up the crowd.

"Enough all of you. They need help and you're not helping them." The blue dragoness says and the crowd separates.

The blue Dragoness walks over to Spyro and the others and saw Flavius helping Zirra stay on her feet.

"Come with me I'll take you to the infirmary." The blue Dragoness says leading Flavius to the medical wing with Zirra.

The blue dragoness goes over and helps Flavius with Zirra who was heavier then she looked.

"Thank you Bajeira." Flavius says to the Blue dragoness.

"Anything to help a Guardian." Bajeira says to Flavius helping him carry Zirra to the infirmary.

"Well at least Zirra will get some help." Val says coming over to Spyro and Cynder.

"Yah at least she'll be fine now. I hope the others got the eggs out of the temple." Spyro says.

"Don't worry about them Spyro. I told the captain of the guard to take the eggs here to Warfang. He and the other guards were able to escape while the Guardians held off the attackers." Val explains to Spyro.

"I know but I'm still worried about Terrador and the others. We left them alone to face Frederick. I feel terrible now because of that." Spyro says.

"Spyro they can handle themselves. Frederick hasn't come here yet so I think that's good sign." Cynder tells Spyro.

"That or he's preparing for something again." Spyro says.

"Well I think that you two should head off to the Dragon rookery here in Warfang." Val tells Spyro and Cynder.

"Val we can't just leave you here on your own. What if Frederick attacks?" Cynder says.

"Don't worry about me purple boy. I can handle myself. Besides you two deserve a break from being heroes." Val says.

"Okay then Spyro come on let's go." Cynder says turning to go to the rookery in Warfang.

"Nah Cynder you go on ahead I have something I need to check on." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Alright then as long as you don't come back in the middle of the night." Cynder says to Spyro then flies off to the rookery.

Spyro goes over to Val and speaks with him. But a ways from them sat two Dragonesses one was Ember and the other was a slightly tan color. Her name was Frisha and she was talking to Ember about boys. She was your typical young Dragoness that liked typical things like flowers and talking about boys. She and Ember were friends for years now. Even though she was a Dargoness she really wasn't a fighter. Frisha talks to Ember when she notices Spyro and Val a distance from them.

"Hay Ember isn't that your boyfriend?" Frisha asks Ember.

Ember looks over and sees Spyro standing a distance from them.

"Uh yes it is." Ember says lying.

"Well let's go talk to him. I think he'll be thrilled to meet me." Frisha says starting to walk over to Spyro but she is stopped by Ember.

"No that's not a good idea Frisha." Ember says.

"Why not?" Frisha asks.

"Because….. Uh…. He's allergic…. Yah he's allergic to Dragonesses." Ember says thinking of anything to stop Frisha from talking to Spyro.

"Really he's allergic to Dragonesses." Frisha says not believing what Ember says.

"Yep definitely allergic to Dragonesses." Ember says the excuse she made was smart.

"Well then if he's allergic to Dragonesses then how is he your boyfriend?" Frisha says outsmarting Ember.

"Okay fine go over and talk with him if you wish." Ember says.

Frisha walks over to Spyro and Val with Ember following her.

"Hay there guys what are you talking about?" Frisha asks.

"Nothing you need to know. What do you want?" Val says.

"Val you don't talk to Dragonesses like that." Spyro says.

"Hay I say it like I think it." Val says back.

"Still that's no way to talk to a girl." Spyro says.

"Hay we're still here." Frisha says.

"Sorry ma'am but I need to meet somebody." Val says walking by Frisha and Ember.

"Who are you looking for?" Frisha asks.

"A Dragoness by the name of Demetara." Val says.

"Oh Dem she's up in the rookery. I don't know why but she's been worried about her boyfriend." Frisha says.

After Frisha said that Val flew up in the air heading for the rookery leaving the others behind Frisha looks over at Spyro and notices that he seemed to have something on his mind. Frisha then turns to Ember and continues talking to her while Spyro walked through the city streets. He looks around at the changes that had been done to the city. This is the first time he's been to the city since Val left to get Volteer five years ago. He could stop thinking about the Guardians though. He could only imagine what happened to them. He looks around at the changes like the streets were freshly paved and new looking and the buildings were all rebuilt and new. He continues walking down the road until he came upon a statue that wasn't here last time he came here.

It was a statue of Ignitus that was made of solid gold and shined in the sunlight. Spyro walks over to the statue and sees a small plaque in front of it. On the plaque it said. "Here's Ignitus the teacher of the greatest hero the world has ever known." Spyro looks up at the statue's face and smiled. For a brief moment he felt like he had a friend in the statue. He sat down and closed his eyes trying to remember the good times he had with Ignitus. Ignitus was the closest thing Spyro had to a father and since his death Spyro felt like a part of his life was missing. But he wasn't the only one effected by Ignitus's death.

"Nonconformant Freak doesn't get it. He thinks he's so special to Ignitus. Everyone thinks that he's the only one affected by Igntius's death." A light orange Dragoness with a black top and black horns says standing behind Spyro.

Her name was Menora and she was Ignitus's greatest student before Spyro came along. Her story is a painful one and many didn't like to tell it. She grew up in a village that didn't involve itself with affairs that did not involve itself with outside affairs. Menora's mother and father never let the Guardians take their egg from them during the year of the Dragon so she hatched in the village. She's an only child and was raised by her father Scornith who was well known for his performance on the battlefields. Her clan didn't believe in celestial gods or anything like that so she has no religion in a way.

When Malefor raised his army of Apes no one in the clan dared to stand against him. But Menora's father didn't like standing back doing nothing. When Scornith heard the rumors of the next purple Dragon he secretly volunteered himself for a ceremony without telling Merona or Ceriba Merona's mother about it. On the night of the ceremony Scornith left his families tent without waking Ceriba. But Merona didn't fall asleep and followed her father.

She followed her father to some ancient ruins that were a distance from the village. She hid herself behind a rock watched her father do something she'd never thought he'd do. Merona's clan believed in sacrifices in their daily lives to appease their gods and ancestors. Merona watched her father get on a table and lie down on his back as a cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows. The cloaked figure pulled a dagger out of his cloak and thrust the dagger down at Scornith. But before the dagger hit Scornith he saw his daughter hiding behind a rock. That was the last thing he saw and ever would see. As the cloaked figure killed him with the dagger. Scornith had sacrificed himself believing that would help the net purple Dragon defeat Malefor and the forces of evil. Since that day Menora has hated the purple Dragons and assumes all of them are evil like Malefor.

The rest of her story I do not want to explain because it is rather sad.

Menora was furious that the Purple Dragon seemed to be talking to the statue as if it was a friend. Then suddenly Hunter the Cheetah came over to Spyro and the two spoke to each other for a few minutes. Merona turned away and walked the other way when a blue Dragon bumped into her. He was not paying any attention because of his singing.

"Taius get out of my way." Menora says to the blue Dragon.

"OH crud sorry Menora I didn't see you there." Taisu says realizing who he bumped into.

"Just get out my way." Menora says to Taius angrily.

"Alright fine go on ahead." Taius says scooting to the side letting Menora pass.

Menora passes by Taius and continues on her way. Taius continues walking singing as he realizes no one else was around.

In the Dragon Rookery of Warfang Val lands and walks inside of the rookery. The eggs were in the rookery now. The rookery in Warfang only functioned if the Dragon temple was ever attacked. It was built shortly after the last year of the dragon to prevent such a tragedy from happening again. Val walks around the rookery trying to see if he could find Demetara. He looks around and sees her on a balcony talking with Cynder. Demetara just learned of Cynder's egg. Val walks over to the balcony and sat down beside Demetara.

"So what are you two talking about out here?" Val asks.

"Nothing much Cynder was just telling me about her egg and why she wanted to keep the egg secret." Dem says to Val.

"That's good. You two should get to know each other more now since you're here with us and not Cyrenus anymore." Val says to Dem.

Dem seemed to have a worried look in her eye after Val said Cyrenus's name.

"What's a matter?" Val asks.

"Val you haven't heard. Cyrenus's fortress was destroyed by Frederick. He's captured Cyrenus and all that were helping him including Red." Cynder says.

"He did. I'm sorry Dem I'll do everything I can to help get them back." Val says to Dem.

"That's the problem Val. I sense my father and he senses where I am." Dem says to Val.

"So what's the problem?" Val says not understanding what she had said.

"Val my father's gone. He's disappeared somehow like he's trapped in some alternate dimension or something like that." Dem tells Val.

"Oh that makes sense." Val says.

"Val where's Spyro?" Cynder asks.

"He's down in the streets. He's exploring the city or something like that." Val says.

Cynder flies away to search for Spyro leaving Dem and Val alone on the Balcony.

"So what now?" Val asks.

"I'm going to bed. The flight here drained my energy." Dem says turning around and walks up a stairway that led to the private rooms where Spyro, Cynder, Val, and she would be staying while they were there in Warfang.

Val sees Dem go up the stairs and then turns his head around and looked at the city. He felt good to be around people like Spyro and Cynder that made him feel special again. But still he couldn't help but wonder why Demetara didn't know her father was and why the Legion hadn't come to Warfang yet to finish them off. Val thought about this for a couple of seconds when he noticed dark clouds off in the distance. These clouds were no storm clouds. They were dark purple clouds and they seemed to be moving a little faster than normal clouds.

* * *

**Dark clouds in the distance. This cannot be good. In case if you are wondering I might be introducing a lot more characters in the next chapters but I'm not certain yet so until then bye and I'll be seeing your fanfictions to see if I like them. I need to take a quick break from typing for a while.**


	15. The White Isles

**Sorry It took me a while to get this chapter done. I'm busy looking for two more Dragons to add into my fanfiction. I'm still taking request by the way. The next chapter will really be where this story kicks off. I'm taking character request so if you want to see your character then send me a message or review asking me to use one of your OCs and I'll check them out. If I like your OC then I may use them. Let's continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 The White Isles**

Zirra awakes in the medical wing in sudden pain. Bajeria rushes over to help her calm down. But as Bajeria put her paw on Zirra she suddenly stopped and went back to sleep. Bajeria was trying the she could to find out what was wrong with Zirra but she had never seen a Dragoness like Zirra before. Bajeria hears a Dragon come in and looks over her shoulder to see Flavius coming through the door. Flavius comes over to look at Zirra. He was curious because she wasn't like this when he and Bajeria brought her in.

"What's going on with her?" Flavius asks.

"I don't know. When I tried to help one of her wounds she started shaking and dropped to the bed before I could help her." Bajeria says.

"Well is she alright?" Flavius asks.

"Physically yes but mentally I'm not sure. Every time she comes to consciousness she mumbles something that I can't understand. I think Frederick injected her with something." Bajeria says to Flavius.

"We have to help her somehow." Flavius says.

"I'm trying but if I try what I'm thinking about doing then it could end up killing her." Bajeria says to Flavius.

In Zirra's mind she is in a hellish landscape like Spyro was in his vision but instead Zirra was at the entrance of a large castle. On the door to the castle there was the huge symbol of doom that glowed red. The huge door slowly creaks open and Zirra goes inside the castle. She finds herself in a long open room that was lit by two lines of torches on two walls adjacent to each other. On the ground there was long rug that led to a dark area where there was no light. She follows the carpet and stops when the lights go out.

There was a cold chill in the air as an evil laugh could be heard that sounded like Malefor's. Through the dark Zirra could see two bright eyes that look directly at her then disappear into the darkness like a ghost. Then the lights come back and Zirra sees Dragon Skeletons all around her. They looked like Dragon warriors that had fallen in battle. The lights go out then come back and the skeletons were gone.

"Okay I got to be dreaming or something." Zirra says to herself.

Then suddenly the castle disappears and Zirra finds herself standing on a floating platform. Around the edge of the floating platform there were spikes as if they were there to keep something from leaving. Then suddenly she felt a chill in the air and the feeling that someone was watching her. She turns around to see the creature that Spyro faced in his vision. It was human looking but its face was hard to look at.

"What the heck are you?" Zirra asks the creature.

"Now that dear Adalisk is a good question." The creature says back to Zirra with an intelligent voice.

"Tell me what you are or I'll tear you apart." Zirra says to the creature.

"Well you're not patient aren't you?" The creature says back.

"Will you just tell me what you are?" Zirra says getting frustrated.

"Oh my dear child you already know what I am." The creature tells Zirra.

"What? I've never seen you before." Zirra says not understanding what the creature was saying.

"We will meet face to face Adalisk but in the meantime I have other matters to attend to." The creature says to Zirra.

Zirra awakens to the real world as Bajeria injects her with a stimulator. The vision was curious to her because it seemed pointless. But whatever she saw in it was more intelligent then she was.

Elsewhere in Warfang Spyro walks down the streets as the Dragoness Frisha comes up to him.

"So you're Spyro right?" Frisha asks.

"Yes I am." Spyro says.

"Wow. So you and Cynder were the ones that saved the world from destruction by defeating Malefor." Frisha says.

"Yes that's us. Heroes of the world and since we saved the world no one will leave Cynder and I alone." Spyro says.

"Oh sorry I'm just curious to meet a purple dragon especially one that has done so much like you." Frisha says.

"That's alright. I'm just enjoying my time while we wait for the Guardians to return here." Spyro says.

"How are you so certain that they'll return?" Frisha asks.

"I just have a feeling that's all." Spyro says.

"I know what you're talking about. My mother fought to defend Warfang when you fought Malefor. She went missing and everyone tells me she's dead. But I don't believe it. I know she's out there searching for me." Frisha says.

"Well I hope you find your mother Frisha." Spyro says as Frisha leaves Spyro to go chat with some boys again.

"I know I will. As for you I hope you live happily." Frisha tells Spyro then runs off.

Spyro grins. He was already living a happy life despite the disappearance of the Guardians. He walks over to the gatehouse and looks at the two massive doors. He remembers the times in the past he's come here. Things strangely seemed more peaceful now than ever for some reason. Spyro turns around and sees Val coming over to him.

"Hay there Val what's going on?" Spyro asks.

"It's Dem. She's worried about her father." Val tells Spyro.

"Yes I heard about what happened to Cyrenus's mansion." Spyro says.

"Yah she's worried about that. But other than that I'm happy she's with us." Val says.

"Yah I know how it feels. Sometimes Cynder still is afraid to let loose with her full power because she thinks if she does she'll turn back into the terror of the skies." Spyro says.

"Spyro we all have monsters inside of us. Even I do. But the important thing to do with these monsters is learn how to control them." Val tells Spyro.

"Right wait Val why are you here talking to me?" Spyro asks.

"Spyro I've had a vision recently. I need you to take me to the White Isles." Val says.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Spyro asks.

"Ignitus may be in danger." Val explains.

"But that's not possible. No one knows the location of the White Isles besides me and Sparx." Spyro says.

"Frederick does. He's been there before." Val says.

"Alright let me get Cynder and we'll go." Spyro says.

"No. Cynder mustn't come. I think this is something you and I need to do." Val says.

"Alright Val. Then follow me and I'll take you there." Spyro says to Val.

Spyro opens up the gate and through the open gate with Val following him. Spyro leads Val to the secret location of the White Isles where the Chronicler's library was located.

Hours pass and the two Dragons arrive at the White Isles. All seemed like Spyro remembered. Spyro lands on the beach and Val lands beside Spyro. Strangely everything was quiet. Just like Spyro remembered.

"Ignitus are you out there!" Spyro yells out.

All Spyro and Val heard was the echo of Spyro's voice. Spyro and Val looked at each other as the echo dissipates in the distance.

"Well seems like no one's home. Guess we'll have to let ourselves in." Val says.

"Wait Val look in the dirt." Spyro tells Val.

Val looks in the dirt and sees strange looking prints leading to the debris. Val and Spyro knew they weren't alone and proceeded through the debris carefully as Spyro retraced his steps from the last time he was here. But there was strange feeling in the air. It felt cold and unwelcoming unlike the last time he was here. All around Spyro saw that things had change. Everything here was bright not dark like the last time he came here. As Val and Spyro got through the debris they came to the caverns. Spyro proceeds into the caverns but Val doesn't move. Val had the feeling that they were being watched. He turns around and sees movement in the debris like something or someone was tracking them. Val couldn't make out what he saw because it moved behind the debris as he saw it.

"Val is there something wrong?" Spyro asks Val stopping to look back at Val.

"Nothing Spyro. I think I'm just on edge that's all." Val says and continues to follow Spyro.

Spyro and Val continue through the caverns. But as they went through the caverns Val couldn't shake the feeling that something was following them. Then the strange feeling in the air came back as they neared the exit. Spyro and Val exit the caverns but stop when they see what was on the other side of the caverns. They were at the Chronicler's Library but the doors were torn from their hinges and statue soldier remains were scattered everywhere as if a large battle happened. Spyro runs into the library hoping to find Ignitus okay. He moved so fast that he accidently left Val behind. Spyro enters the library and finds it ransacked. He looks all around and sees shelves toppled over and books torn as if someone was looking for something. Val enters the library behind Spyro and saw what was inside.

"Wow someone didn't like reading." Val says.

"This is not funny Val. Someone came here looking for something. Whoever it was either killed or captured Ignitus." Spyro says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Spyro I was just trying to lift the spirits. We'll find him." Val says.

"We better or whoever came here and did this will pay." Spyro says to Val as he heads for the exit when he stops to look at something that was above the door.

Above the door was the mark of doom carved into the wall like someone had used a knife to put if there. Spyro knew this wasn't good.

"Val I got to check out something." Spyro says then runs to the elemental chambers.

Spyro enters the chamber and looks around at the four elemental doorways. In the center of the room was a pool of water like the one in the Dragon temple. But there was something wrong with the pool of water. It was turned blood red. Spyro looks around again and notices that the ceiling above the pool was burned like a flame was shot there. Then Spyro had the strange feeling that something was wrapping around his leg. Suddenly Spyro falls to the ground and sees a tentacle wrapped around his leg. Spyro is pulled out of the library. Val runs out of the library but sees Spyro nowhere around him.

"Spyro where are you?" Val calls out.

Suddenly Spyro falls out of the air and lands beside Val. Val looks up and sees nothing in the air. Spyro gets to his feet and turns around. Spyro turns around and sees the statues come back together and stand before him. They looked the same as from the last time they came here but their eyes were blood red and not blue. But as Spyro prepared to attack the statues they suddenly disintegrate into dust. Val and Spyro are left curious to what just happened when suddenly they hear a howl. Then ten Wolves charge out of the caverns with their weapons at the ready. The Wolves stop outside of the cave as the gray Wolf in the Cloak comes out of the caverns with a staff in hand.

"Kill the dragons. The master must not be interrupted." The gray Wolf says.

The Wolves get into attack position along with Spyro and Val.

"Well Spyro. I hope you're ready because it seems like your vacation has just ended." Val says to Spyro.

"You don't worry about me and focus on the battle." Spyro says back.

The Wolves charge at Spyro and Val. Spyro slams his tail into the ground sending out a shock wave of earth at the pack of Wolves taking out two of them. Val Charges at the pack of Wolves and takes down one of them. Val tosses the Wolf in the air and Spyro rams into the Wolf in the air and sends the Wolf at the pack taking out two more of them. The Wolf in the cloak growls and grabs the horn from his belt and blows into it. Then ten more Wolves come out of the Caverns with their weapons drawn. Spyro fires a ball of ice in the air that hits and freezes another Wolf. Two Wolves slash at Spyro but he grabs the swords and pulls them out of the Wolves hands and then breathes fire at them. The two Wolves run away trying to extinguish the flames.

Then another Wolves charges at Spyro from behind. But before the Wolf could strike Spyro knocks the Wolf to the ground and throws him into the other Wolves. Val gets beside Spyro as even more Wolves exit the caverns.

"Spyro there's too many of them." Val tells Spyro.

Spyro also knew this. They were outnumbered by twenty Wolves now.

"Val run into the library now." Spyro tells Val.

Val knew what Spyro was going to do and ran back in the library as Spyro started to glow with energy. Spyro floats into the air as rings of fire, earth, ice, and electricity form around him. The power then burst from Spyro and sends the Wolves flying back. Spyro falls back to the ground exhausted. Since he's starting to get older it really drained his energy whenever he used Fury. Val helps Spyro up to his feet. All around them were Wolves that were knocked unconscious by Spyro's fury attack.

"They found us here." Spyro said not believing that Frederick found the White Isles.

"Spyro what does that mean?" Val asks.

"I don't know Val. But whatever it means I think the answer lies in one of those books." Spyro says.

"Right Spyro. Let's see if we can't find anything useful here." Val says helping Spyro walk back into the library.

Spyro regained his strength and is able to walk on his own. Val and Spyro then look around the library of the Chronicler seeing if they could find anything that would help them understand the enemies plan. Val looks at the books on the ground and sees a book He picks up the book and looks in it. It was Spyro's book. For some reason it wasn't torn or even messed with. While Spyro finds a book on the last shelf in the room. He pulls out the book and opens the cover that had the mark of doom on it. He reads through the pages and is shocked by what was in the book.

* * *

**Well that chapters done but I still need two more evil Dragons or Dragonesses. Like I said send me something if you want me to use your character. Or if you already did then feel free to remind me. I"ve been working a lot for the past two weeks. By work I mean play the Spyro games for insperation. Until next time goodbye.**


	16. The Purple Dragons

**This chapter is more of a breif description of who the Dark God is and was. I will be bringing two characters into my next chapter. These are not my OCs so I might take a while to post my next chapter to make sure I get the characters right. Let's continues with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Purple Dragons**

The book was record of Arkeyan history. Spyro had never seen a record of actual Arkyeans before. As he flipped through the pages he saw the beginning of the great Arkyean race who were the creators of the war machines that the Dark One used in the Dream Realm and also they created the Legion and the Consumers. As he flipped through the pages he figured out that they were also the ones that helped create the ruins of Warfang. As Spyro read through the pages the name Vestorov kept popping up. Spyro recognizes the name. The Guardians used to tell him that Vestorov was Malefor's father. But after Zirra told him about Mesphito and Phonorius it seemed that Vestorov could not be Malefor's father. It was curious because even though Spyro was a purple Dragon like Malefor his child for some reason would not inherit his powers. Knowing this the purple Dragon Vestorov could not possibly have been Malefor's father.

Spyro reads through the parts involving Vestorov. Apparently Vestorov was the first actual recorded actount of a purple Dragon being born. He was also the first purple Dragon to turn evil. Vestorov was defeated by the white Dragon known as the Chronicler. Mysteriously he disappeared after the battle. Vestorov on the other hand was transformed into a horrible monster that was now known to all as the Destroyer. But there was something else about the account that also caught Spyro's eye. It seemed like it was a record of the final days of the Arkyean Empire. It spoke of an evil Arkyean Sorcerer that used the powers of darkness to create an army of Apes, Wolves, Orcs, and Undead Skeleton Dragons. Spyro could not find the Sorcerer's name but whoever it was seemed to have been recorded a lot for the next ten pages.

Apparently he was the one that created the Evil Legion and not the Arkyeans themselves. The Legion attacked other villages and the Arkyeans were blamed for the attacks. In response to the evil Arkyean's attacks the Arkyean Empire created the Consumers to defend the realms from the Legion. But the battles drove the Arkyean civilization and the two factions disappeared never to be seen again. It said that the remains of their robotic armies lied in a volt near where the city of Arkus once was.

Spyro knew that if he needed anything to be answered there he would find them. With that out of the way Spyro puts the book back up and leads the way with Val following him. They were heading to the ancient Arkyean vault. Spyro hoped there he would finally find the answers he was looking for. He hoped that he could even find out where he came from. If his parents weren't purple Dragons then who were they and what was the vision that came into his mind when he touched Frederick's necklace that one time. Suddenly a shadowy voice comes in his mind.

"You are powerless to stop the Dark God. He will consume all within and you will be the first to join the new order." The voice tells Spyro.

Spyro listens to the voice and discovers that it was his own. But how could that be. Spyro forgets this and continues moving forward to the vaults. Not thinking about what he just heard. Spyro and Val arrive at where the vault was supposed to be located. They land on a rock mountain and there was nothing around.

"This makes no sense. The vault was supposed to be right here I know it." Spyro says not understanding this.

"Maybe whoever wrote that book was a nut job." Val says.

"The Chronicler wasn't a crazy man. He was smarter than either of us." Spyro says then steps on a rock.

The rock goes into the ground and giant trap door appears next to Spyr in the dirt. Spyro looks through the trap door and sees a stairway leading down into a cave.

"Told you." Spyro said then walked down the stairs.

Val follows Spyro into a dark cavern system. Spyro used his flames to keep light as they walked through the caverns. All around there were advanced war machines that were made by the Arkyeans many years ago before even Ignitus was born. The air was filled with dust and the air was mysteriously heavy. They continue going through the caverns amazed by the war machines that the Arkyeans had made. But as Spyro walked through the caverns it felt like there was something messing with him in the back of his mind.

They continue through the caverns until they come up to one room. They go inside the room and find out that it was a record room with holographic records of the Arkyean history. Spyro looked through the holographic records and found one that made him curious. It was hologram of a purple Dragon egg. Spyro plays the record and it told many things about the purple Dragons that Spyro never knew.

"The purple Dragons are the most curious of all dragons that we Arkyeans have ever seen since the fall of Vestorov. The purple dragons unlike other Dragons are powerful in all elements and are capable of even controlling time. We still are having trouble with finding out how these powerful purple dragons are born we have discovered something. When a purple dragon mates with another species of dragon the egg will retain the traits of both mother and father but will not be as powerful as the purple Dragon parent. When a purple dragon mates with another purple Dragon then the child will be a purple Dragon will be rendered without the use of elements. We have seen this in the Dream Realm where purple Dragons are most common. But however when a purple Dragon is born from a family in which neither parents are a purple Dragon they are the most powerful Dragon we have ever seen." The hologram says displaying holograms of different purple dragon eggs.

"They were doing research on purple dragons." Spyro says.

"I think the Dark God was probably planning on making an army of purple Dragons before he was defeated." Val says.

"Wait there's one last record on here." Spyro says then activates another holographic recording.

"The Dark God is getting restless and the experiments with the local Dragons is failing to produce results. I fear that if we don't give him what wants soon then his empire might be crushed by the other Arkyean lords. I have developed another theory on how we can producean army of these purple Dragons. If we can get a hold of a purple Dragon then I can discover a way to clone these Dragons to where they will serve my maser willingly and without question." The recording stops and the hologram shuts off.

"That can't be it. I need to know where I came from. I need to know who my mother and father were." Spyro says not believing that was it.

"Spyro that's all of the record. We need to get back to Warfang. I'm starting to have a bad feeling." Val says to Spyro.

"Yah right. Cynder's probably worried sick about me by now. Besides if we don't go now then we'll miss lunch." Spyro says turning around to leave the cavern.

"Spyro is that all you ever think about is your stomach?" Val says.

"Hay I got to eat and so do you." Spyro says back.

"Whatever." Val says as he and Spyro leave the Arkyean armory behind them.

The two arrive back at Warfang around 12:00. The city seemed to be empty which was kind of strange at this time of day. Spyro and Val walk heading for the Dragon rookery for lunch. They get to the enterance of the rookery without seeing a single Dragon. They didn't even see Ember. Spyro opens the door and goes into the rookery. He enters the rookery and is greeted by Guardian and Sparx.

"Hay Spyro come with us. I want to show you something." Sparx says to Spyro.

"What Sparx is something wrong?" Spyro asks.

"No Spyro just come with us. Cynder's waiting for you." Guardian says.

Spyro follows Guardian and Sparx to the actual rookery where all of his and Cynder's friends were gathered round. Spyro was confused why they were all up in the rookery. Guardina then led Spyro through the crowd of Dragons and brought Spyro to Cynder.

Cynder lies on the ground curled up with something in her arms that wasn't an egg. It was a small Dragon hatchling that was a mixture of black and purple. It wings were orange and the inner wing was red. It had two short horns on its head that looked like Cynder's only smaller. The dragon hatchling's chest was orange like Spyro and its eyes were a dark blue color. It had no tail blade that would develop later on.

"Is that ours?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Yes Spyro. It's our baby boy." Cynder says.

"What's his name?" Spyro asks.

"I was waiting for you to give him a name." Cynder says.

"What do you think we should name him?" Spyro asks.

"What about something like Ignitus." Cynder says.

"Ignitus I like it." Spyro says rubbing his nose against the hatchling.

Val sits beside Demetara as Spyro and Cynder greet their new child. Dem looks over at Val and sees a tear of joy run down from his eye.

"You're a big softy." Dem says.

"You know I've always had a soft spot for children." Val says back wiping the tear from his eye.

"Yah I know. Why do you think I stay with you?" Dem says.

"Hay Val come here. I want you to say hello to your new family member." Spyro says motioning Val over.

Val goes over with Demetara. They both smile as the hatchling stumbles as it tries to stand. All everyone was happy as Spyro's son Ignitus took his first steps.

In another realm the Dark God sits on his throne as Frederick and the grey Wolf in the cloak comes up to him.

"My lord the egg has hatched." Frederick says.

"I know Frederick. The child can be more powerful than his father still." Dark God tells Frederick.

"But my lord he's the son of a purple Dragon. They are not supposed to get more powerful than their father." Frederick says not understand what the Dark God was saying.

"In most cases yes they would not. But Spyro and Cynder are another case. The child of a black and purple Dragon can inherit both their mother and father's powers." The Dark God explains.

"What is our next action my lord?" Frederick asks.

"While my undead army is being raised by the Legion I want you to take two of my Dragon generals with you to Warfang and get me that child. If he can be turned then he will be a valuable ally." The Dark God tells Frederick.

"What about the Adalisk? What if she gets in our way?" Frederick asks.

"Then kill her. Along with everyone else that stands in your way." The Dark God tells Frederick.

"It will be done my lord." Frederick says then leaves the throne room with the grey Wolf.

"It is time that I teach these Dragons their place and I will do whatever needs to be done to do so." The Dark God says.

* * *

**Aw Spyro and Cynder's egg hatched. But is that a good or a bad thing? Find out next chapter. Like I said I'll be bringing in two more characters that aren't really my OCs. So until then bye.**


	17. Bad Omens

**Sorry guys that it took me three days to get this done. The truth is I needed to borrow two characters to make this chapter. Okay let me make another list. Demodius blongs to AdmiralKirk and Zach the Fire Dragon lastly Chernobog or Seth belongs to Mr.E380 on DeviantArt. Now that that's out of the way this next chapter is actually the proluge to an epic battle. Recently I received a couple of messages saying that I haven't been using Spyro that much. Well the answer to that is because I'm focusing on the story this time. Practically I'm telling a story for everyone of the main characters in this story except for Frederick I'll tell his story close to the end. Lastly I will be starting up a new poll. This time it will affect how this story ends. Let's continue the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Bad Omens**

Val walks with Spyro and Cynder as they walked back to their room in the rookery. Ignitus Spyro's new son was being carried by Cynder because his legs were still too weak to walk on their own.

"So his name really will be Ignitus?" Val says.

"Yah it will. Both Cynder and I like the name." Spyro says.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter as long as you both like the name." Val says.

"Yah now that I think about it Ignitus seems to match him." Cynder says.

"How?" Val asks.

"It's the way he acts." Cynder says.

"If you say so. Who knows he might grow up to be like his father." Val says.

"Yah." Spyro says confidently.

"Yah annoying." Val says.

"Hay." Spyro says.

"I'm just kidding. I don't find you annoying anymore." Val says.

Spyro and Cynder arrive at their room and enter it leaving Val outside of their room. Val was happy for Spyro and Cynder even though he didn't say it out loud. Val makes his way back to the actual rookery when he sees Sparx talking to Dem.

"Hay what are you two talking about?" Val asks.

"Hay Val you never told me that you had a girlfriend." Sparx says.

"Well you never asked." Val says back.

"Well sorry but I need to go." Sparx says then flies off.

"What's he doing?" Dem asks.

"Nobody really knows." Val says.

"Well then let' just talk." Dem says.

"Alright then what do you want to talk about?" Val asks.

"Well for starters what do you think of Cynder and Spyro's egg?" Dem asks.

"I'm happy for them. They deserve to raise a family." Val says.

"Val you know we can have a family." Dem says.

"No Dem. Not yet. Not with Cyrenus and your father out there searching for us." Val says.

"Yah I know. Maybe after all of this is over." Dem says.

"I hope so." Val says as Dem walks away to her room.

Val continues on his way to rookery when he notices something off. The rookery was strangely quiet now for some reason. Suddenly Val heard footsteps thinking that it was an intruder. He runs down to the corner and jumps around the corner to see Zirra standing there.

"What are you doing?" Zirra asks.

"Sorry I thought you were an intruder." Val says.

"Well I'm not." Zirra says.

"What are you doing here anyway Zirra?" Val asks.

"I was just talking with Bajeria. She thought I was nuts." Zirra says.

"What did you tell her?" Val asks.

"I told her about a vision I had It's not really of your concern anyway." Zirra says.

"Well I would like to know." Val says to Zirra.

"Why don't you just go and mess around with your girlfriend and leave me alone." Zirra says.

"Sorry about that. I'll be going now." Val says then walks to his room which was beside Demetara's.

Zirra patrols the halls of the rest area of the rookery. She really didn't need to much sleep to run. She just had the feeling that something was about to happen. She felt that the creature that she saw in her vision was the cause of this feeling but she wasn't really certain. Maybe Bajeria was right. Maybe she was tense. After all that's happened to her she was not surprised. But in the back of her mind she felt like she was meant to do something but she didn't know what.

But all was not well in Warfang a couple of miles away a massive Ape, Wolf, and Orc army was approaching. They were lead by Frederick and two other evil Dragons. Frederick had sent the other Dragon general to scout ahead while the other followed him and the army.

"So what's our plan of attack?" A Slender and muscular Dragon with black midnight scales with a dark green underbelly and wings. He had two long fangs that acted like snake fangs his teeth and claws were serrated for tearing at his enemies. His tail curved to a point and had what seemed like a tear drop shaped blade at the tip of his tail. They say he cut off his own tail to put that special blade there. His head looked like Spyro's but he had short horns on his head like Cynder.

"Patience Demodious you will get your chance at Cynder like the Dark God said." Frederick tells the black dragon.

"What about the child? What am I to do with him?" Demodious asks.

"The child's not to be harmed. It must be brought to my master alive and unharmed." Frederick tells Demodius.

"As long as I get to run my blade through that purple freak I don't really care." Demodius says rubbing the blade on his tail.

"We all know the story of how you got that." Frederick says.

"I can take a lot of pain." Demodius says.

"You remind me of a friend of Spyro's." Frederick says.

"Who are you talking about?" Demodius asks.

"Valavadorog the Dark Dragon. He can take a beating. He's like Spyro but only tougher and harder to beat." Frederick says.

"Then let me see if I can beat this guy." Demodius says.

"I like your enthusiasm. You act like me when I was younger." Frederick says.

"How old are you by the way?" Demodius says.

"It's best I don't say." Frederick says.

"So what is our plan when we get there? I mean we have a huge army but Malefor had one of those and failed." Demodius says.

"We have the forces of the undead at our side. Something Malefor didn't have. Besides we're not planning to blow up the world like he was. That plan still makes no since to me." Frederick says.

In the back of the army were the two Apes Frank and George. They were dressed in armor and had swords instead of the clubs they used to have.

"I don't believe we finally got a promotion." Frank says.

"Yah me too. I thought they hated us." George says.

"I just wish they gave something that didn't itch as much. My back itches and can't get it." Frank says.

"Wait a minute. I forget who we're working for. Because first we follow Cynder, then we fall under the command of Gaul, then we fall under the command of Malefor, then we go to an alternate realm and somehow fall under the command of that one purple Dragon, then we fall under the command of a pink crystal that I say looks like a thing of lip gloss, and finally we find ourselves taking orders from a strange skeleton… thing and the Devil Dragons. We've had lots of job changes over ten years." George says.

"I don't really know who we're following exactly but whoever we follow either shoots us out of cannons like cannonballs or they use as decoys." Frank says.

"Yah I know. I still remember when Cynder ordered us to stop using cannonballs when Spyro went to that ice fortress." George says.

"You shot me out of the cannon." Frank says.

"I know that was funny and you did fly far." George says then laughs.

"You missed on purpose." Frank says back.

"Hay but you did skip like a stone until you hit that boat." George says.

"It wasn't funny. My back still hurts." Frank says.

Then another Black dragon drops out of the sky. This one was a little bit smaller then Frederick but was younger then Frederick. The black dragon had an array of purple tattoos on his right front leg. He had long red crest that ran from the back of his head to the tip of tail. On his head he had another crest that popped down to intimidate his enemies. On his face he had forward pointing spikes that in a weird way made him look like Malefor. His name was Chernobog but everyone just called him Seth. The word Chernobog means Black God in the ancient Dragon language. It was amazing how much power he had because he was only eight years old. In a way he was kind of like Nevilis but smaller and able to speak.

"Ah Chernobog how's the enemy defenses?" Frederick asks.

"The enemy defenses are holding up. But it seems that the local Dragons are resting." Seth says.

"Good then. That should make our job easier." Demodius says.

"Not yet Demodius. The Adalisk is probably waiting for us to make our move." Frederick says.

"Then what do you think our first move should be?" Demodius asks.

"Wait until the night. Even an Adalisk requires rest." Frederick says.

"I'm not waiting until then to get my hands dirty. Why don't we take our army in there and tare the city apart?" Demodius says.

"An Adalisk can and has the power to stop us. We need to make sure we use the element of surprise to our advantage." Frederick says.

"So then wat are we going to do with our element of surprise then?" Seth asks.

"Your going in Chernobog. You're a black Dragon child and they should let you inside of the gates." Frederick says.

"How can you be so certain that this will work?" Demodius asks.

"More black Dragons and Dragonesses have been born this year. They won't mind raising one more." Frederick says.

"Then I'll do it. What do you want me to do when get inside?" Seth asks.

"Simple my little friend when you get inside place these bombs in tactical spots all around the city they are all set to go off by a detonator that Demodius has. When you are done grab the child and bring it to me Chernobog." Frederick says handing a satchel to Seth that was full of explosives.

"Alright then I'll do it. If it's as easy as you say." Seth says then flies off to Warfang.

"You really expect an eight year old to get this job done." Demodius says to Frederick.

"He might be young but he can do this job. Like I need you to do." Frederick says.

"I don't really care what I do as long as I get Cynder to myself and I run my blade through that purple freak Spyro." Demodius says as Frederick walks away.

"My master and I don't really care what you do as long as I bring the child to him alive." Frederick says.

Seth arrives at the gate to Warfang and just as Frederick predicted the Moles let him in without incident. Seth goes through the gate and makes his way to the first tactical location. He reaches into the satchel and grabs a bomb. He pulls out a bomb that for some reason resembled a flower. He places the first bomb in a bed of flowers so no one would expect it. He moves onward to the next tactical location. But there was a problem. Menora was beside the location sitting as if she trying to figure out something.

"Okay this was going to be more difficult then I first thought." Seth thought to himself.

Then he sees Taios walk by singing. Seth walks over beside him trying to make it like the two were talking. Merona might recognize the tattoo on his arm if he got too close to her.

"Hay who are you I've never seen you around here before." Taios says to Seth.

"Sorry I'm new here and I'm just going around Warfang meeting some new people you know how it goes." Seth says.

Taios then notices that satchel that Seth was carrying. It was kind of odd because Dragons of his age usually didn't carry bags or satchels.

"What's with the satchel?" Taios asks.

"Oh it's my mail. A friend of mine asked me to go deliver some special packages around the city." Seth says trying to make a truthful lie.

"Okay. Wait a minute Dragon don't get mail." Taios says.

"This is special mail that the Guardians told me to give the Dragons." Seth says.

"Okay then do you mind if I help?" Taios asks.

"Sure can you help me by seeing if you could go other there and move that girl from over there then that will help." Seth says pointing at Merona.

"Why don't you go over there and just put the mail where it needs to go." Taios says.

"Okay truth is Merona doesn't even want to see me so can you go over there and put this flower in the pot over there." Seth says giving one of the flower shaped bombs to Taios.

"Fine anything to help a friend." Taios says going over to Merona.

Seth continues on his way as Taios places the flower shaped bomb in the pot of flowers. Seth had two more bombs to place and he knew exactly where to place them. He heads to the wall and places the bomb up against the main cannon that defended the gates of Warfang. Once that bomb was placed up against the cannon he proceeds to the rookery where the Dragons were roosting. He gets there by the time the sun starts to set. He enters the rookery and finds the halls of the rookery quiet. Today had been an exciting day. Knowing that all of the Dragons in the rookery were either sleeping or trying to sleep Seth makes his way trying to find the perfect spot to put the last bomb. But as he turns the conrer he bumps into a Dragon and falls onto the floor. He looks up to see Zirra looking down at him.

"What are you doing here? Dragons your age should have been asleep hours ago." Zirra says.

"Sorry Ma'am I was just trying to find my mother and father. I was told they came up here to rest." Seth says lying to Zirra.

Zirra almost believes his story until she notices his satchel.

"What's in the bag?" Zirra asks.

"Oh nothing just a flower for my mother that's all." Seth says taking the flower shaped bomb out of the bag and showing it to Zirra.

"What kind of flower is it?" Zirra asks.

"It's a… Um… It's a… Dang." Seth says knowing that he couldn't come up with a believable name for it.

"I know what you are. I recognize that tattoo. You're Malefor's heir." Zirra says.

"Fine I am but it's not like you're going to harm a kid." Seth says to Zirra.

"I won't but the others might if they know what you are." Zirra says.

"Oh well. Here catch." Seth says tossing the bomb in the air and runs for the window at the far end of the rookery.

Seth jumps through the window and flies back to Frederick and Demodius as Zirra is barely able to catch the bomb and throw it out the window. The flower is thrown out of the window and explodes outside the window. The loud sound from the explosion woke everyone up. Outside explosions occur outside the armory and the barracks where Hunter was sleeping. On the wall a huge explosion occurs that sends the main cannon falling off of the wall. Spyro and Cynder wake up and instantly know what was happening. The city was getting invaded. The Guardians had failed.

* * *

**Okay another chapter but this one is just the beginning of the end of this story. More characters will be coming in the coming chapters. Like I said this next poll will affect the ending of this story. By the way I think I have enough Dragons for the last battle so don't send me anymore character request. Until the next chapter goodbye.**


	18. The Assault of Warfang

**Sorry this took a while for mre to upload. You see I just got my Skyrim working again and I just realized that I only have eighteen days until I return to school. So I'll try to get as much as I can done before then. Anyway I said this next one would be a battle so I made a battle but after reading it a couple of times I felt like it was missing something but I'm not sure what. Could one of you guys tell me what's missing or if anything's missing. Well let's continue on.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 The Assault of Warfang**

Spyro goes to the window and looks out in the distance and sees the lights from the torches out in the distance. A Mole comes up beside Spyro and hands him a telescope. Spyro lifts up the telescope and zooms it out so he could see who was attacking Warfang. Val runs up to Spyro's side as he brings the telescope down.

"Who is it?" Val says.

"Frederick and he has two new dragons with him." Spyro says handing the telescope over to Val so he could see the army Frederick brought.

"Two new dragons and apparently undead Dragons as well." Val says pointing out some strange moving skeletons in the distance.

"It's an invasion. We need to get the eggs and anyone else that can't fight out of here." Spyro says.

"I'll get on it. You should lead the defense against Frederick's forces while I evacuate the people from here." Val says.

A distance from the outer walls of Warfang Frederick, Demodius, and Seth stand in front of their massive army. Frederick gives the signal and the Apes ready the he mobile cannons they had brought back from the Dream Realm. They aim the tanks at the walls of Warfang and open fire on the fire. But as the cannons lay siege to Warfang Frederick notices some Dragonesses trying to flee from the city along with some older Dragons carrying Moles and other people from the city.

"Demodius you know what to do." Frederick says to Demodius.

"I'll cut them up as you wish." Demodius says then flies off for the group of flying Dragons.

"Demodius seems capable." Seth says.

"There's a reason why he's my master's enforcer." Frederick says.

"Who exactly is your master anyway? He hasn't exactly shown his face yet." Seth says pointing that out.

"He will reveal himself when the time is right. But first my young friend we need to level this city from the face of the map so it can never meddle in our affairs ever again." Frederick says giving the signal for the tanks to fire again.

In the air Val leads the group of Dragons out of Warfang. To his right is Cynder who was carrying Ignitus her child in her arm. Val makes sure to stay at a constant speed so the others could follow him. On the ground Spyro led the defense of Warfang along with Zirra. The Dragon soldiers follow Spyro while Zirra gives support from the air. The advanced weapons that Frederick had brought were more advanced then Spyro could remember after his visit to the Dream Realm. They were tough to take down along with the now armored units under Frederick's command. But the units yet to fight were the Undead Dragons. It was like Frederick was waiting for something.

Spyro sores through the air knocking away the enemy ladders from the walls of Warfang. But it was not enough. The tanks needed to be destroyed before they burst through the wall. He looks around trying to find Zirra in the air but it was difficult to locate her in the night sky. He wasn't able to locate her until she shot a scream of fear on the wall knocking down a ladder and sending the Apes on the wall flying off.

"Zirra do you think you can take out a couple of those tanks." Spyro calls out.

"Tanks sure I take those out." Zirra says the flies down to the location of the tanks.

The Apes on the tanks cannon aim it at Zirra as she neared the tanks location. They let off a shot but are sent flipping over when Zirra rams into the tank flipping it over like it was nothing. Zirra flies off and swings around for another go. Frederick looks up in the sky and sees Zirra swinging around. He growls and jumps on the gun of a nearby tank. He swings the gun around and lines up the sights with Zirra. He fires a shot from the cannon and catches Zirra off guard. The shot hits Zirra and she falls to the ground from the impact.

In the air Demodius catches up with the group of flying Dragons and sees Cynder flying beside Val. Demodius increases his speed and rams into Cynder. Val watches as the two tumbles to the ground. Cynder clutches onto Ignitus sheltering him from the impact that would have killed him. Demodius sees Ignitus curled up Cynder's arms. Demodius chuckles as he realized what the hatchling was.

"Well seems like you and Spyro did have an offspring." Demodius says and reaches for Ignitus.

Then suddenly Val rams into Demodius knocking him off of Cynder. Cynder gets to her feet and makes sure that Ignitus wasn't harmed. As Cynder gets to her feet so too does Val and Demodius.

"You touch her or Ignitus again and I will shove that blade right up your…" Val says but is cut off as Demodius charges into him.

Demodius knocks Val onto the ground slams his poison tipped blade downward at Val. Val rolls over and evades Demodius's attack. Demodius pulls his blade out of the ground and swings it at Val again. Val ducks avoiding Demodius's blade again. Val then breaths fire at Demodius. But Demodius disappears into shadow. Suddenly Val finds himself surrounded by shadow. But he was having trouble figurein out why until he sees that he was cut Demodius's attack. He notices the green slime in the wound and realized that it was a hallucinogen unlike Cynder and Zirra's poison attack. Suddenly a shadow attacked Val from behind. As Val turned around to see what attacked him there was nothing there. He breathes and focuses for a couple of seconds and sees a glimmer of movement in front of him. Val then reaches out and grabs Demodius by the neck. As Val grabs Demodius by the neck the illusion disappears.

"You're going to need to try something better if you're going to kill me." Val says to Demodius.

"Oh I have a couple of ideas." Demodius says as he shoves his tail blade into Val's chest this time it was full green and was pulsing.

Val falls to the ground overwhelmed by the poison. Demodius laughs as Val groans in pain.

"How much of an intimidator pain is. It is the ultimate form of torture and is also easy to inflict. But not on a Dragon like you." Demodius says.

Demodius knocks Val over on the ground. Val was unable to get back up because of the pain inflicted by the poison. Demodius then gets ready to thrust his blade into Val's head as a shadow attack strike him from the side. Demodius takes a couple of steps back and sees Cynder in attack position.

"Cynder let's not fight." Demodius says to Cynder in a different tone of voice.

"You get away from him you monster." Cynder says to Demodius.

"Here we go again. You know you're lucky you had Zirra in your head or you would have surcome to me instead of that purple freak." Demodius says.

"I was never into you Demodius. Zirra in my head or not." Cynder says.

"Oh come on now sweet heart we used to have something before that purple freak screwed everything up." Demodius says reminding Cynder of some memories she was trying to forget.

She then charges at Demodius but he just grabs her and forces her to the ground. But as Demodius gets closer to Cynder he sees Val getting to his feet.

"Oh come on why don't you just stay on the ground like a dead person's supposed to be." Demodius says dropping Cynder.

Demodius walked over to Val but there was something wrong. He notices that the scar on Val's lip was glowing but not in a good way. As he got closer Val spins around and grabs Demodius by the neck and starts to squeeze. Val's eyes were full of hate now for some reason and his scar started to pulse with energy. Cynder knew what was happening to Val. The poison that Demodius had pumped into Val had reactivated Frederick's virus inside of him. Val was becoming a monster.

Elsewhere Spyro heads out to find Zirra who hit the ground somewhere close to Frederick's army. For some reason the army was not focused on Spyro but they were more focused on the city. Spyro sees movement and floats down to find Zirra trying to get to her feet. She was hit but it wasn't serious as Spyro thought.

"You alright?" Spyro asks.

"My father almost killed me. Spyro it will take more than a cannon shell to kill me." Zirra tells Spyro.

"Come on we have a battle to win." Spyro says.

But before Zirra and Spyro could get in the air the Skeleton Dragons that weren't doing anything were suddenly taking off. They were flying to the convoy of Dragons that Val was leading from the city. They were carrying net cannons that were strong enough to capture even Dragons.

"Zirra Frederick's after the others. We have to stop him." Spyro says to Zirra.

"Your right Spyro but he's capturing them not destroying them." Zirra says.

"Capturing them. But that isn't like Frederick. Why is he capturing them?" Spyro asks.

"The Dark God needs them Spyro. He's trying to make an army of purple Dragons." Zirra says.

"But only one of us is born every ten generations. The Dark God can't make an army of purple Dragons." Spyro says not understanding what Zirra had just said.

"Spyro he's going to harvest everyone's DNA." Zirra says.

"DNA? But what could he do with just DNA this makes no sense." Spyro says.

"He's going to clone the genes needed to produce a purple Dragon. That's the Legion commander Harvester's purpose." Zirra says.

"But how?" Spyro asks.

"Never mind I'll explain later right now we need to focus on stopping those Skeleton Dragons." Zirra tells Spyro and takes off into the sky.

Zirra knocks two of the Skeleton Dragons out of the sky with a gust of wind. The Skeleton Dragons in the back of the crowd notice Zirra and turn around aiming their cannons at Zirra. They fire not nets but cannon shells at Zirra. She catches the cannon shells and throws them back at the skeleton Dragons who shatter as the cannon shells hit them. But then two Skeleton Dragons drop out of the sky and slam down on Zirra. Zirra falls to the ground. There are too many of them even for her to take on.

Back on the ground Val fights Demodius. Demodius makes the first move charging at him with his paws glowing with poison. Val grabs Demodius by the paws and kicks him knocking him back. Demodius growls and swings is tail angrily at Val. Val catches Demodius by the tail and pulls him back. He then slams Demodius to the ground and gets ready to beat him to a pulp when Cynder cries out.

"Enough Val. He's beaten. You don't need to kill him." Cynder tells Val.

Suddenly Demodius shoves his tail blade into Val's chest making him bleed even more now. Demodius disappears into a shadow as Cynder runs over to help Val who was starting to weaken from Demodius's poison. As she helped Val she could feel from just touching him that he was weak and needed help. Demodius was a monster that was created by Malefor's twisted experiments before Cynder came around Demodius was the best but needed to remain hidden because he was a secret until Cynder came around. He was known to ransack villages before Malefor's defeat. When Malefor was finally defeated Demodius hid waiting for hi chance to return. Now he found employment working as one of the Dark God's generals. The reason why he's a monster is because he enjoys seeing others in pain.

Now it was Spyro's turn to take on the crowd of Skeleton Dragons that knew he was following them. Three of the Skeleton Draginshover as they aim the cannons at Spyro and fire cannon shells at him. Spyro being smaller then Zirra found it easier to evade the cannon shells and did not get hit by them. He fires three fire balls that knock the three skeleton Dragons out of the air. Spyro speeds up to catch up with the remaining Skeleton Dragons before they caught with the Dragons leaving Warfang. Three more Skeleton Dragons stop and hover to get a lock onto Spyro who was dashing through the air like a bullet. They fire cannon shells at him but like before he evades every last one of them. This time he fires ice bombs at the three skeleton Dragons and they fall out of the sky and shatter as they hit the ground hard.

But suddenly the remaining Skeleton Dragons disperse and return to Frederick's army. Spyro for a brief moment thinks he had won. He thinks he had won until a dark fire ball drops out of the sky. He looks in the direction that the fire ball came from and saw Frederick diving down at him. Frederick slams into Spyro the two tuble in the air but are able to catch themselves. They hover in the air starring at each other as if to anticipate what happened next.

Fredierkc fires a dark fire ball at Spyro who catches it and absorbs it's power like Zirra had taught him while they were at the temple. Frederick was impressed with Spyro who seemed to get stronger every day. Frederick then shoots dark lightning at Spyro but Spyro catches the dark lightning in his mouth and shoots it back at Frederick. Frederick absorbs the attack.

"Very impressive Spyro the Dragon. You are just like your father." Frederick says.

"You've gotten stronger to Frederick." Spyro says noticing that Frederick was in fact stronger now.

"Well Spyro you know what they say. Like father like son." Frederick says and shoots another dark lightning bolt at Spyro.

Spyro catches the dark lightning bolt but Frederick then shoots another one. This was continuous and would not stop until Frederick wanted it to stop. Spyro catches the dark lightning but couldn't hold up for long. The dark lightning was draining his energy and it was so intense that he had to close his eyes so they wouldn't get harmed. Suddenly the lightning stops and Spyro is able to open his eyes. But as he opened his eyes he saw Frederick in front of him. Before he could react Frederick slams down on Spyro. The force was so great that Spyro shot down and hit the ground hard. Frederick grins as he sees no movement from Spyro who was unconscious on the ground. Frederick looks over and sees his army pouring into Warfang. The battle was lost to Spyro and his friends.

Warfang was now lost and the heroes were defeated. But the war was not over yet the war has just begun. The final war for the Dragon world.

Frederick flies over to Warfang leaving Spyro unconscious on the ground. Zirra was too badly injured she could move but her wing was hit and was bent out of was poisoned by Demodius and was getting helped by Cynder who was trying her best to heal the poison from him. Ignitus was curled up beside Cynder he was scared. In the distance there was a cave that was in a hillside from Warfang. At the entrance of the cave there were two Dragons that lived in the cave for some time now. They came from the cave and helped drag Spyro into the cave and bring the others into the cave as well. As Zirra got in the cave she looks back and sees the Skeleton Dragons flying away carrying nets that had Dragons in them. Zirra walks in the cave and the two dragons push a boulder to block the cave entrance.

* * *

**Who are the two Dragons and what will become of the others. This will be revealed next chapter allong with two more characters that will make an appearence in my story. After thinking about it this won't be my last Spyro fanfiction. Because I love making stories about him and Cynder. Maybe I'll make a couple of random comedy and Romance ones after this one is over. That or I have one idea that I can do. But that's not until the end of this story so until then goodbye.**


	19. Awakening

**Dang this chapter took forever to make. I've been playing some more video games and let me see I've beaten both Red Dead Redemption games and I've beaten Skyrim and a bunch of minor games. I liked Red Dead Redemption but the ending sucked. Oh well what you going to do. Anyway like I said I'll be introducing some more characters but this chapter explains more of my character's backstories. Let's move on.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Awakening**

Spyro awakes slowly to find himself in a strange place. He was in an ancient Greek looking gazebo. The light was bright here and the shadows were light not heavy like they usually were. Spyro lies in a bed with a bandage on his chest. He looks at the bandage and sees three claw marks under the bandage. He couldn't really see the wound he just saw the blood on the bandage. But Frederick didn't hit him. At least not as far as he knew. He tries to roll over and get up but his muscles were sore and stung when he tried to move. He is unable to get up from the bed but was still able to look around. He looks to his left and sees a table. On the table there was a glass vase and in the vase was a flower. It was a rose. Spyro knew who left the rose there. In the air he hears cheerful laughter as a Dragon comes towards Spyro. Spyro looks and sees Val speaking with a ice Dragoness that was light blue like most ice Dragons were.

"Hay seems like your purple friends alright." The Dragoness seeing that Spyro was awake.

"Hay there purple boy. Seem like you're back." Val says as the Dragoness takes the bandage off of Spyro so she could examine the wound. She wasn't a doctor like Fluma or Bajeria but she knew a couple of medical techniques.

"I'll be better when I'm out of this bed." Spyro says watching as the dragoness places the bandage back on Spyro's wound.

"Well your wound seems fine but there one problem." The Dragoness tells Spyro.

"What's the problem?" Spyro asks.

"Well the lightning bolt the Frederick shot at you not only knocked you out it also sent you falling to the ground. When you hit the ground you landed on a jagged rock. That's why that cut's there. Back to the point it seems that the lightning is effecting you in some ways." The Dragoness says to Spyro.

"What effects has it left?" Val asks.

"It seems that the lightning bolt was made of pure dark energy. Like Malefor's purple fire but only far more powerful. When it hit you Spyro it directly infected you with dark energy. I think that has been fueling your dark side." The Dragoness tells Spyro.

"So it's not a good idea for him to go too far without some way of restraining him if his dark side is released." Val says.

"Precisely but I fear that we don't have powerful enough Dragons to restrain Spyro if he does turn again." The Dragoness says to Val.

"Glacia why do you think that he'll turn on us. Spyro the greatest hero the realms has ever known and you think that we should fear because of lightning." Val says giving the Dragoness giving her a name.

"I never said that but. If he is infected with a sufficient amount of the darkness then we should at least keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't harm anyone." Glaica says to Val.

"Well I'll watch over him." Val says.

"Sorry Val. It came out wrong." Glacia says to Val.

"That's alright Glacia. I tend to lose my temper." Val tells Glacia and she walks away.

"Who was that?" Spyro asks?

"That was Glacia she and Kirk saved us from Warfang before the Skeleton dragons could find us." Val explains.

"What is this place?" Spyro asks.

"I really don't know. But Zirra seems to know where we are though. Speaking of Zirra she needs to see you as soon as you are ready." Val tells Spyro.

"I'll see her after I leave the infirmary." Spyro tells Val.

"Alright Spyro. I'll be waiting for you to get better. I'll go and tell Cynder you're alright." Val says walking away.

Spyro is finally able to move in the bed but he was still sore a bit. He reaches over and grabs the flower that Cynder had left for him. He smells the flower and it had a sweet aroma to it. In a way the smell of the flower reminded him of Cynder. He reaches to place the flower back in the pot when he sees Cynder coming over to him.

"Hay there I'm glad you're alright." Cynder says and kisses Spyro on the forehead. Right where he was still sore.

"Ouch." Spyro says.

"Oh sorry I forgot you're still sore." Cynder apologizes.

"That's alright. How's Ignitus?" Spyro asks.

"He's fine. He's just shaken that's all." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Where is he?" Spyro asks noticing that Ignitus wasn't following Cynder.

"He's playing with Kirk that Dragon that saved us." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Kirk Val told me about him." Spyro says.

"Did he tell you about his gift?" Cynder asks.

"What gift?" Spyro asks.

"He's a Chameleon Dragon. He's able to change color and elements by just thought." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Well I'd like to meet him." Spyro says.

"No Spyro you're not getting up not until you regain your strength." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Alright but I want you do one thing for me." Spyro tells Cynder.

"What do you need?" Cynder asks.

"Can you go get me something to eat? For some reason I'm starving." Spyro says.

"Alright Spyro I'll be right back." Cynder says leaving for the mess hall to get Spyro something to eat.

Spyro tries to get up and realizes that there was crutch set beside the bed. Spyro grabs the crutch and drops from the bed using the crutch to brace himself up and ease the pain. Frederick must have hurt worse then he thought. He makes his way to the door that led into the mess and goes in. He looks around at the wide open area and realizes that the room was bigger on the inside then the outside. It was an illusion to confuse trespassers. He walks down a flight of stairs then looks over and sees Val, Glacia, and other Dragons sitting and eating at a large table. He makes his way to the table and gets up on a bench and rest the crutch beside the bench. He looks up to see the others looking at him like they saw a ghost as an awkward silence fills the room.

"Spyro you're up. You weren't supposed to be up for the next couple of days." Val says breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I wasn't going to sit in bed and let Cynder do everything for me." Spyro says then notices that there were a lot of his friends missing at the table. "Where's everyone else?" Spyro asks.

"They're all gone Spyro. Flame, Ember, and even Flavius. They're all gone." Cynder explains handing Spyro a plate of food.

"Gone? Where are they?" Spyro asks not understanding.

"Frederick's taken them young Dragon. He's taken them directly to the Dark God himself." A wise says coming from behind Spyro.

Spyro looks behind him and sees a Human coming down the stairs. He was old and very wise. He wore a robe that covered his body. In one hand he carried a staff that he often used to help him walk.

"Who are you?" Spyro asks the Human.

"I am Eon young Dragon and I am the care taker of this place." The Human tells Spyro.

"Wait a minute I know you. You were in that book I read. It said that you were one of the original portal masters that helped defeat Dark God originally." Spyro says.

"Yes that was I and now Young Dragon I need your help." Eon says.

"What do you need me to do?" Spyro asks.

"I want you to lead a team and head right into the Dark Realm and defeat the Dark God once and for all." Eon tells Spyro.

"What about my friends. I have to save them." Spyro tells Eon.

"Don't worry young Dragon. I'll be sending you with the Adalisk Zirra. She is one of the few Dragons that can between our realm and the Dark Realm without being altered in any shape or form. But she can only teleport three more with her so choose who will come with you heavily. This will be your ultimate challenge." Eon tells Spyro.

"He's not goin anywhere until he's fully healed." Cynder says.

"As you wish Cynder. But know that the longer you wait the longer your friends will be at the mercy of the Dark God." Eon says then walks away.

"Spyro I know that you want to get our friends back and I want you to know that I'm going with you." Val says to Spyro as he walked over to him.

"Val are you sure? Dem wouldn't like it if you didn't come back." Spyro says.

"They took Dem and I'll do anything to get her back." Val tells Spyro.

"Alright Val then you'll be coming with me." Spyro says.

"I'm coming too." Cynder says.

"No Cynder not this time. If I don't come back someone needs to stay here and take care of Ignitus for me." Spyro. Says.

"Alright I get it." Cynder says a little upset. "Val you make sure that he comes back." Cynder tells Val.

"Don't worry sis. I'll make sure that he comes back." Val says.

"Great. But that still leaves one more you need to choose." Cynder says.

"I know. I think I should have a word with Zirra. Maybe she'll know who to choose." Spyro says grabbing his crutch and stepping down from the bench.

Cynder helps guide Spyro to the library where was. While Cynder and Spyro walk off Val sees a brown come up to him.

"Oh no." Val says as the brown Dragon got closer to him.

"Hay Val I found the Snipe." Skelvon says lifting up a rat.

"Snipes are birds Skelvon." Val says.

"Oh then why did I grab this thing?" Skelvon says then tosses the rat backwards.

"Okay Skelvon since you found the Snipe I need you to do something else for me." Val says.

"Oh what do you need me to do this time?" Skelvon asks Val.

"Have you ever seen a unicorn?" Val asks.

While Val cons Skelvon into doing something idiotic Spyro and Cynder go to the library to speak with Zirra who was reading through some books trying to see what she can find out about her past and the past of Frederick and the Dark God. It was kind of weird the records that Zirra found of her. There was no official record of her birth but she did however find records on previous Adalisks. Like the one that helped on defeat Dark God years ago. His name was Verus and he was like Zirra but he was more knowledgeable then she was. He was a genius and he was able to help the Arkyeans make a lot of their ancient machines like the consumers. It seemed that at one time he was a very powerful Dragon Guardian. It was weird though. Like Zirra there was no official record of his birth either. But he disappeared some time after the Dark God's defeat. He just vanished without a trace. All through the book she couldn't find a picture of him. Then it occurred to Zirra that the Dark God only called her Adalisk and nothing else. Well Zirra sometimes.

She looks through even more records and sees a couple more but they were about crystals and things like that. But then she stumbled across one. It was the official record of Frederick's birth and life.

He was born to Yurok a Great Fire Guardian and his mate Reva an Ice Dragon. Yurok and Reva didn't only have one child but they had twin brothers. They named one Frederick and the other Yuri. The two were the best of friends but they were stolen from their parents in the middle of the night by Wolf slavers. Frederick and Yuri were forced to work along with other Dragon hatchlings under the brutal command of the Wolf mistress that ran the camp. However one day Frederick got fed up with the brutal treatment and fought the slavers but to no avail. However he did manage to severally wound several of them. The mistress was impressed with the fight Frederick had given. She then summoned him her private quarters. He brought there under heavy guard. She grabbed a necklace from an old case that her Wolf minions had uncovered from under the camp. The necklace was made out of metal and had a blood red crystal in the center of it. Her Wolf minions restrained Frederick as the mistress placed the necklace on him. The necklace changed him physically and mentally turning him from his light orange skin to a Blood Red color that mimicked the crystal. But placing the necklace on Frederick also increased his powers tenfold. He slaughtered the Slavers and freed the Dragons from the camp all on his own. But his brother saw anger in his brother now. He was never the same since then.

He was always looking for a fight and was continually found brawling and talking to himself like someone was in front of him. Yuri noticed this as they returned home. They were greeted by their parents and life slowly returned to normal as the crystal started to lose its effect on Frederick. But the necklace could not be removed so Frederick had to live with the new powers that it had given him. But as time went on Frederick became more obsessed with the belief of the Dark god and the destiny of the purple Dragon. This worried Yurok and Reva. Seeking guidance they sought out a Dragon councilor who grew up like Frederick. But to no avail. He could not do anything to help their son.

Years passed and Frederick and his brother got older. But sadly Yurok died a mysterious death that is still a mystery. With Yurok gone Frederick became the next fire Guardian where he met a Dragoness that he fell in love with. Her name was never recorded. They had a child but sadly she died giving birth forcing Frederick to abandon the egg. No one knows what happened to the egg. But after that Malefor raised his army against the Dragons. Yuri would die defending the city along with Reva. Frederick was truly alone. When Zirra defeated Malefor Frederick's crystal took control of his mind once more and turned him into the monster that slaughtered Dragon families to make sure that the new purple Dragon would not be born. He was later defeated by Spyro's father who was not recorded either. You'd think someone like that would be recorded.

Zirra reads through the story of Frederick and sees that Frederick in some ways had the same problems she had growing up. But his were worse. She couldn't imagine how much pain Frederick must be in after losing his mate to a disease not to mention his entire family. She felt sorry for him. But as she closed the book Spyro and cinder enter the room and start to speak with Zirra.

* * *

**Oh yah Glacia and Kirk belong to AdmiralKirk. I needed to make sure I put that. Anyway I'm starting to aprroach the last battles before the end. So I'm no longer taking requests. But like I said before this will not be my last Spyro fanfiction. I have couple of ideads that I'm waiting for permission to make.**


	20. The Battle Begins

**Okay this is it the beginning of the final chapters. Well at least of this book. Like I said I'm not going to stop making Spyro fanfictions. A matter of fact I've had some ideas for some random things I can do after this. Anyway this chapter won't make sense unless if you know the last chapters of my trilogy because I brought back the three machines that helped Spyro at the end of that story. Well I hope you guys understand this chapter because it took me a while to think of this because I'm starting to look into the history of the Skylanders game. So that's how Dark God gets all of these advanced machines. So let's get going. **

* * *

**Chapter 20 The Battle Begins**

"Zirra you're taking us to the Dark Realm right?' Spyro asks.

"Correct purple one. I have some unfinished business with Frederick that needs to be settled." Zirra says putting the book back on the shelf.

"Well I'm having trouble deciding who exactly to bring. I know Val would be excellent to bring along because he's a fighter but I don't want to bring Cynder along in case if I don't come back." Spyro tells Zirra.

"Very well Spyro. If you don't want Cynder to come along then I can understand. But we should bring someone else along. You, Val, and I are not going to be enough to rescue all of the Dragons and stop Dark God once and for all." Zirra says.

"We need to find someone that can help you there. Someone that's knowledgeable in the Arkyean technology just in case."Cynder says.

"What about that Chameleon Dragon. He can change through all elements so that may come in handy when we get into the Dark Realm." Zirra says.

"Right since he can change through all elements like Spyro then he will be versatile and very handy if you get stuck." Cynder says.

"We might bring him along but I haven't seen the guy yet." Sypro says.

"He's down in the courtyard playing with Ignitus. You should meet him there. He's young but he has skill I can say that much." Zirra tells Spyro.

Cynder and Spyro walk over to the courtyard which was right outside the library. Outside in the courtyard was a fire Dragon that was playing a game with Ignitus Spyro and Cynder's child. Spyro looked at the dragon and he was younger then he was but he was different from the rest. From what he could make out he and Glacia were the same age and it looked like they were close to each other from the way he kept looking back at her. But as Kirk looked back at Glacia who was watching Kirk play with Ignitus he looks over and sees Spyro and Cynder walking towards him. Ignitus runs over to hiss mother and father as they come over. Cynder picks up Ignitus and smiles while Spyro walks over to Kirk.

"Spyro I don't believe it that you're here." Kirk says to Spyro.

"Well I am. But I'm nottoo happy about it." Spyro says.

"I know Spyro. We couldn't help Warfang or its people. Glacia and I needed to focus on getting you out of there." Kirk tells Spyro.

"I know and I thank you for that but now I need some people to come with me into the Dark Realm to get our people back." Spyro says.

"Can I help in any way?" Kirk asks.

"Well how good are you in using your abilities?" Spyro asks.

"Pretty decent but my father never really trained me that much. Because he really couldn't." Kirk says.

"Where's your father now maybe he can explain to me your unique powers?" Spyro asks.

"He's dead. He and my village were entirely destroyed by Demodius. Glacia and are the only ones that survived." Kirks says.

"I know how you feel. It's not easy. But at least you have someone with you." Spyro says looking over at Glacia.

"Yah you're right. I'm glad she's around." Kirk says.

"Okay then Kirk show me what you got." Spyro says then gets into an attack position. He had healed from his wound and now could fight or at least see what Kirk could do.

Kirk then gets into attack position and changes color in front of Spyro's eyes. He turns from red to yeloow the color of an electrical Dragon. This made Kirk faster. But it also sped up his voice like Volteer. Kirk speed dashes at Spyro an electrical dash that kind of mimicked Cynder's shadow dash. The dash gets Kirk close enough to Spyro where he could hit him. He then turns from yellow to green like the earth Dragons and hits Spyro hard I the chin. Spyro deflexed because the attack was more powerful then Kirk originally thought. Spyro spat out some blood and a tooth.

"Oops sorry. I tend to not know my own strength when I turn green." Kirk says tuning back into his red form.

"That's alright. I've been hit by worse." Spyro says checking his jaw. The blow from Kirk actually knocked one of his Canine teeth out of his mouth.

"So what now Spyro you're getting beat by hatchlings." Val says as he walks over to Spyro.

"No Val Kirk here was just showing me what he can do." Spyro says to Val.

"Well in that case why don't you show off on me?" Val says.

"What me train against the Dark Dragon." Kirk says a little intimidated by what Val just said.

"Don't be afraid kid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see what you can do myself." Val says.

"Okay then." Kirk says getting into attack position along with Val.

Kirk then changes color to blue and shoots ice shards at Val. Val then uses his wings to make a shield around him. The ice shards bounce off of his wings like Val predicted. Kirk then changes color to green and slams down on the ground sending out a shockwave of earth at Val. The shockwave knocks Val off of his feet. Then Kirk turns red and shoots fire at Val. Val breathes fire at Kirk tand the two flames disintegrate each other between them.

"Well I'm impressed you knew to do that. Most Dragons would just straight on." Val says looking over at Spyro.

"Thanks I taught myself how to fight. I just wish I could help track down that monster Demodius though." Kirk says.

"Maybe you can help us Kirk. You see I've been noticing that three of Harvesters machines has been following us." Spyro says.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kirk asks.

"If you are an electrical Dragon then maybe you can turn them and they can help us." Spyro says.

"How do you suppose I can do that?" Kirk asks.

"Simple listen." Spyro tells Kirk then shows him a move that took him a while to learn. But Kirk was a quick learner.

Later Harbinger, Hendrix, and Lonora approach the temple. They scan the buildings looking for any signs of life. All the remaining Dragons that weren't captured were gone. Then suddenly a blue bolt of lightning comes down from the air and knocks Lonora to the ground. Harbinger and Hendrix aim upward and see Kirk speeding down towards them. They open fire trying to hit the Dragon before he could get closer to them. Kirk fires another blue lightning bolt at Hendrix and knocks him to the ground. Kirk lands on the ground and gets into attack position. Harbinger then turns his left hand into an alien sword and swings it at Kirk. Kirk was faster than Harbinger because he was yellow and not green. Which slowed him down. Kirk fires a blue lightning bolt at Harbinger which knocks him over on the ground. The main temple doors open up and out come Spyro, Val, and Cynder.

"Wow I don't believe it worked for you." Spyro says amazed.

"What?" Kirk asks.

"Every time I try to shoot blue lightning it always explodes in my face." Spyro says.

"Okay then what does it do?" Val asks.

"Truth is that I know Volteer taught me the technique to use it but I couldn't use it properly. He said it would come handy if we encountered any Legion troopers." Spyro says.

Then Harbinger, Lonora, and Hendrix slowly rise from the ground. Spyro gets into attack position when he realizes that their eyes were changing color back to the light blue that they originally were.

"Is something wrong purple Dragon?" Harbinger asks.

"Well seems like it converts machines over to our side." Val says.

"Cool. I can do something Spyro can't." Kirk says.

"Well then get ready kid you're coming with us." Val says.

"I'll go get my gear ready. I'll see you in the morning." Kirk says as he runs off to gather his supplies.

"Harbinger are your memory files still online?" Spyro asks Harbinger.

"Yes they are purple Dragon. What do you need to know?" Harbinger asks.

"I need you to tell me all you know and have on the Dark God." Spyro Tells Harbinger.

"Scanning….. Files located extracting data." Harbinger says.

"The Dark god is the last of the Arkyean kings and is the strongest of them all. His intentions are known throughout time. He wishes to create an army of Purple Dragons through any means at his disposal and he will do anything to accomplish this. My creators the Arkyeans were able to stop the Dark God and his Legion army before he could accomplish this task. However he did create a machine that allowed him to weave the fabric of reality around him making in a way eternal like a god. This generator also allows him to cross over into alternate realities and also allows him to traverse time as well." Harbinger explains.

"So that must be how Demodius and Seth got here. They're from an alternate realm." Val says.

"Correct Dark Dragon. However the continued use of this machine is having dire consciousness. The more he uses the more time comes unwound and the more the fabric of reality is threatened. The Dark God has been planning this since we defeated him." Harbinger explains.

"So wait he's been planning to destroy reality. That seems Malfeor's plan only bigger." Spyro says.

"No Dragon. The machine will not destroy reality but instead it will make a straight bridge for Dark God to conquer all. You must prevent him from doing this." Harbinger says.

"How long do we have?" Spyro asks.

"Precisely two days and ten hours." Harbinger says.

"We have to get rest. We're not taking on the Dark God with a good night's rest." Val says.

"Agreed Dark Dragon. You and the others should get some rest. We will prepare you supplies for the journey." Harbinger tells Spyro.

Spyro and the others head off to the rookery to rest for night while Harbinger, Hendrix, and Lonora stood guard. But they are not the only thing that goes bump in the night. As Harbinger patrols around the rookery a shadow appears out of nowhere. Not being solid Harbinger didn't sense it. The shadow goes through the rookery completely undetected. The shadow goes into Spyro and Cynder's room. Spyro and Cynder were long asleep on the bed. The shadow passes by the bed and goes over to a smaller bed where Ignitus was asleep. The shadow dissipates and reveals that it was Demodius. He reaches and grabs Ignitus who wasn't even able to scream for help. Demodius makes his way back out of the room and heads for the exit as he suddenly falls to the ground as someone tackles him from behind.

Demodius releases Ignitus and breaks the hold of whoever attacked him from behind. He sees Val behind him in attack position. Demodius however doesn't get into attack position.

"You're Valavadorog. Oh how that one Red Dragoness that we have at the prison yards likes to talk about you." Demodius says to Val.

"You don't talk about her." Val syas getting angry at Demodius.

"You know she is a beautiful Dragoness. That makes me wonder what she is doing with a thing like you." Demodius says.

"You lay a claw on her then I swear I will make you regret it." Val says to Demodius.

"Well then I'll be seeing Demetara soon. After I finish you off tomorrow." Demodius says then disappears in a shadow.

Val looks over and sees Ignitus beside him. He looks at Ignitus and makes sure he was alright. Ignitus was alright but was a little shaken by what just happened. Ignitus runs back to his families room while Val stood in the rookery still angry. He knew the longer he waited the more harm Demodius could be bringing to his friends and Demetara. Val storms back to his room and grabs his armor that Cynder managed to retrieve before the attack on the temple. He puts on the armor and almost closes the chest when he notices two Bracers like Cynders but they were his size. On the Bracers there was Fluma's name. She must have made them for him before the Temple was attacked. He puts on the Bracers and notices a small hole in both of them. Then he notices that there a cable that was connected to a pressure bag on each of the Bracers. He grabs the pressure bag and a bullet comes out of the Bracer and smashes a vase that was sitting on the window.

"Thank you Fluma." Val says as he walked back out of the room wearing his full body armor.

He goes over to spyro and Cynder's room. Spyro and Cynder were up. Cynder was checking on Ignitus while Spyro was still trying to figure out how Demodius got in the rookery in the first. Spyro sees Val standing at the door wearing his suit of armor.

"We need to finish this Spyro. Before anyone else gets harmed." Val tells Spyro.

"Alright I'll get ready." Spyro says knowing what Val wanted to do.

Val continues through the rookery as everyone wakes up from the racket that Val had made. While he goes through the rookery he sees Kirk and Glacia coming towards him.

"Val what happened. We heard a loud noise come from here?" Kirk asks.

"Kirk get your t supplies we're leaving now." Val says with a serious voice.

"Now? You can't be serious. Glacia and I barely got any sleep." Kirk says.

"We have to go now or Demodius will start killing them." Val says.

"You should do what he says. Besides I'll be here when you get back." Glacia tells Kirk.

"Right you will besides like there's really anywhere else to go." Kirk says then kisses Galcia.

"I'll waiting for you to get back." Glacia says to Kirk he runs off to get the things he packed.

"You don't need to worry about him Glacia. I'll be sure to get him back." Val tells Glacia reassuring her.

"You better." Glacia tells Val.

"I know how you feel for him Glacia. Demodius in truth has captured someone that's very close to me." Val tells Glacia.

"Oh I hope you get her back from him." Glacia says as Val continued on his way to the library to get Zirra.

Val enters the library and finds Zirra still looking through all records that contained information that she was looking for.

"Zirra it's time." Val says.

"I know. I've just been going through a lot of these records and I've found a lot of information that can come in handy when we're in the Dark Realm. I'll meet the rest of you in the courtyard when I'm ready." Zirra tells Val.

Val heads back to the courtyard to find Spyro, Cynder, Kirk, and Glacia all waiting for him. Glacia and Cynder were saying goodbye before their lovers left for the Dark Realm. That made Val think about how much he cared for Demetara. It also made him think about what he would do to Demodius if he harmed her in any shape or form. When Glacia and Cynder said their goodbyes Zirra came out of the library. She was ready for the trip. Zirra gets in the middle of the courtyard and waits as the others come beside her. When Spyro, Val, and Kirk were beside her she chants a couple of words and her eyes start to glow dark purple. With a pulse of energy Spyro, Val, Kirk, and Zirra were gone.

In the Dark Realm Frederick arrives at Dark God's huge devilish looking fortress where Apes, Wolves, Orcs, and even the Skeleton Dragons were waiting for action. He enters the Dark God's keep and goes into the Dark God's throne room. The Dark God's throne room was a large circular area that had Dragon skulls all around the wall. Some of them seemed to be like Adalisk skulls or purple Dragon Skull. In the center of the room was Dark god's throne where he sat like an overlord. In front of him were Malefor, Seth, and Demodius. Who were waiting for their new orders. The Dragons bow as Dark God rises from this throne.

"The Heroes are coming here. The game has been set." The Dark God says.

"What are your orders?" Frederick asks.

"Frederick you will take a portion of the army and track down Verus and eliminate him. Malefor you will lead the guard at the main gate. Seth and Demdious will remain here in my fortress." Dark God says.

"As you demand my master. But what news is there on the Destroyer?" Frederick asks.

"The Destroyer is on the move just as Harvester predicted." Dark God tells Frederick.

"As you wish my lord." Frederick says as he and Malefor do what their master wished of them.

"It is time for Spyro to realize his destiny. But we need insurance so that Spyro and his allies will arrive here. Demodius if they do not arrive here by this time tomorrow then start killing the prisoners." Dark God tells Demodius.

"Now that I can do." Demodius says smiling.

"But what if Frederick fails?" Seth asks Dark God.

"Frederick is of o further use to me. He has served his purpose. You will fill his place now Seth." Dark God tells Seth.

"Thank you Dark God." Seth says back.

"The Legion is preparing the generator for the final pulse once it fires my power will not only control the Dragon World but all dimensions will be under my control." Dark God says as he sits back on his throne.

This is now the final battle for the fate of all that is free. Now our Heroes will face the ultimate evil that all dimensions have ever seen.

* * *

**Yah the Dark God really isn't a god but he is in fact the last of the Arkyean kings. It took me a while to think of that. I'm no longer taking request but I'm definately finishing this story like I always do. Another reason why I haven't been writing that much is because I'm busy playing Skyrim. I have killed 25 Dragons! Oh never mind. I'll see you guys next time if I'm not working on the Legend of Cynder fan game.**


	21. The Other Side

**Sorry guys again. This chapter took me a while becuase I had two create two more characters. One I will be bringing in which is Verus a very old Adalisk that has been trapped in the Dark Realm and the other Adalisk will appear in the next chapter. Adalisk belong to Seeraphine. Anyway this chapter has an unexpected twist at the ending. Two more chapters left to the finale. Hopefully I finish this before the end of Summer. I'll still b e working when I get back to school but I'll just be slow on the updates. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 The Other Side**

Zirra, Spyro, Val, and Kirk appear in the Dark Realm just as Zirra predicted but not in the area she thought. They were at the base of a hill and nowhere close to Dark God's fortress. She could faintly hear a hum in the air that the others didn't notice. It was like a mechanical hum but lighter and barely noticeable. Spyro looks around for a couple of seconds wondering where Zirra had brought them.

"Hay Zirra I think your aim was off." Spyro tells Zirra.

"No it wasn't something jammed us and forced us to come here." Zirra says.

"I think he knows we're here." Val says.

"He's right. I have a strange feeling like we're being watched." Kirk says.

"We need to keep moving to not give his army the chance to find us." Zirra says then starts walking. Spyro and the others follow Zirra not really certain where she was going.

Spyro looks at Zirra's face and sees that there was something wrong with her. It might have been something in the air but for some reason Zirra seemed to more on edge than usual. Sure they were in the Dark Realm but Spyro could feel that there was something wrong.

"Zirra is everything alright?" Spyro asks.

"It's just that I've been afraid of this place." Zirra says.

"We're all afraid of this place Zirra. Even I am." Spyro says.

"Not like that Spyro. My people almost died here. I've studied some brief history of my race and we were common once like the purple Dragons in the Dream Realm. But that was before Dark God and the Arkyeans. All I know that is my people disappeared after Dark God became a Arkyean king." Zirra says.

"So why are you heading this way?" Spyro asks.

"While I read through the records I found something about another Adalisk. An ancient one by the name of Verus. From what I can understand he disappeared after the battle with Dark God years ago. I think that he didn't die or get his soul trapped in a crystal like I did. I think he came here to help hold back the Dark God's power." Zirra says.

"Okay then if this Verus is here then where the heck do we find him?" Val asks.

"He's an Adalisk so I have an idea where he is. He might be hiding out somewhere to keep from Dark God's men." Zirra says.

"So exactly where is this Verus hiding out? It's not like we have an Adalisk detector or anything like that." Kirk says.

"That's why I'm here. There's only two reasons why he would be hiding. One he's weakened and needs to recuperate or he has a hatchling with him." Zirra says.

"Wait what kind of hatchling?" Spyro asks.

"It's either from another species or it's another Adalisk. Either way we need to find him before Frederick can." Zirra says.

"Alright Zirra you lead the way." Spyro says flapping his wings like he was going to take off into the air.

"No Spyro wait. We take off in the air and Frederick's forces will notice us." Val says.

"You're right. Guess we'll need to walk there." Spyro says.

The group walks away with Zirra leading them. Spyro, Val, and Kirk follow Zirra as she leads them through the twisted and dark lads of the Dark Realms. The path she was leading them down was hard to navigate like trying to navigate in a jagged pass. If they even stepped wrong they could injure themselves. But as for Zirra she could navigate through it easily. That's because she was tougher then the others and larger as well. She continually looks back to make sure that the others were still following her. Sure enough they were still following her. But as she looks back she looks out in the distance and sees Frederick's army. She couldn't see what was in the army but she knew it was either Frederick or Demodius. Either way this was not a good sign.

She continues moving forward with the others following her. Spyro and Val notice Frederick's large army out in the distance. The army was larger than the one that attacked Warfang. Whatever they were going after must be strong. They continue onward when suddenly the tanks that were in Frederick's army start to open fire on the large rocks. At first it seemed they were destroying the rocks that were blocking the way. But they fire again at a distant small plateau.

"What the heck are they shooting at?" Kirk asks.

"I don't know. But whatever they are firing at must be a threat to the Dark God." Val says.

"If it's a threat to the Dark God then it might help us." Kirk says.

Zirra then spots an opening into the rocks close by her and calls out to the others. Spyro and the others come and see a small passageway that will have to go through single file. They go through the passage as the cannon fire outside slowly starts to go away to the point where they could no longer hear it. They continue through the passageway with Zirra in the front. For some reason she was acting like a Blood Hound seeking out its target. It's like she knew her way through here like she'd been here before.

"Zirra are you sure you know where you're going?" Spyro asks.

"Of course I know where I'm going. I'm seeing if I can find Verus and this other Adalisk with him." Zirra says.

"How do you know there's another Adalisk with him?" Val asks from behind Spyro.

"I can sense him." Zirra says.

"Oh like me and Cynder." Spyro says.

"What? No. For some reason my species can sense when another of our kind is nearby." Zirra says.

"Oh that makes more sense." Spyro says.

"Yes. From what I can sense he's down this way but he has another young Adalisk with him." Zirra says.

"Hay guys I know we're chatting and all but we really need to get moving again. I hear footsteps coming towards us." Kirk says from the back.

They continue moving as the passageway they were going through got larger and wider. But they came up to a dead end. There was a wall in their way that prevented them from going further.

"Oh great. Now what miss Axe Blade?" Val asks.

"Wait a minute I know this." Zirra says noticing the slight glow coming from the wall.

Zirra takes a closer look at the glow and noticed that the glow looked like the symbol of the Adalisk. Not only that but the glow was at her head's height. She places her head on the glow matching the symbol on her head with the symbol on the wall. Suddenly there was a loud click and Zirra took a couple of steps back. It was an ancient locked door. It was probably built by the ancient Adalisk to keep this place secret from Dark God. The door slowly creeks open revealing the large open temple that was inside. It was more like a library then a temple. Zirra, Spyro, Val, and Kirk enter the library as the door closes behind them.

"Ah yes you have arrived." An old wise voice says.

Zirra looks in the direction where the voice came from and sees another Adalisk coming towards her. The Adalisk was older then Zirra. He was an Adalisk though she could tell that because of the two yellow stripes above his eyes that were the same as her's. On his tail he had a sword shaped blade unlike Zirra's axe blade. His upper body was kind of a Darker Grey and his under body was kind of a dark blue. He didn't have as many spikes running down the back of his neck.

"You must be Verus." Zirra says.

"Yes I am Zirra." Verus says.

"How do you know who I am?" Zirra asks.

"I know all Adalisks Zirra." Verus says.

"Adalisks?" Zirra says not understanding what he was saying.

"There are more of our kind Zirra. More than you can possibly imagine. You and are just two of the many that are lost across the Dragon Realms." Verus says.

"So you're Verus. The Adalisk that helped defeat Dark God originally?" Spyro says.

"Yes I am Spyro." Verus says.

"Wow. He makes Ignitus look like a teenager." Val says.

"I'll pretend that was a compliment. Any way Spyro I have been waiting for you to come here since Dark God's return. As I'm certain you already know what he is up to." Verus says.

"Yes I do. I think you have a way to stop him." Spyro says

"That I do young Dragon. You see for the years since your battle with Malefor you might have noticed that one of your abilities has not come back. That ability is the one that allows you to control time." Verus says.

"Yes I've noticed that. I just thought that the battle drained too much out of me." Spyro says.

"Actually no Spyro. That pulse of energy that came from you was a blast of time. In a way you made it back before Malefor was ever released. But you also ended up teleporting you and Cynder three years into the future." Verus explains.

"Wait that makes no sense. If I made to where Malefor was never released then why did he and everyone else still remember the battle?" Spyro asks.

"The blast may have altered time but it didn't wipe memories. But when you used that pulse it took the ability of time control out of your system entirely." Verus says.

"So what's so important about it now? We've gotten this far without using it." Val says.

"The Dark God is not like the Arkyeans. He has hosted many evil experiments in the past and all of the testing has made him unique even among the Arkyeans. He can absorb the souls of dead or dying Dragons and use the souls so he can control all of the elements. He's absorbed the spirit of Ignitus a couple of days ago giving him the ability to manipulate time itself. We can still save Ignitus but you'll need to remove Dark God's crown from him and give it to Zirra." Verus says.

"What am I supposed to do with a crown?" Zirra asks.

"You already know what you are supposed to do with it. It is the purpose why I called you here to find me." Verus says.

Before Zirra speaks she looks into Verus's eyes and sees that they were white. She then realized that he was actually blind.

"Wait you're blind aren't you?" Zirra asks.

"Yes Zirra I am. But despite this I have found various ways of seeing the world around me. I lost my eye site after the battle with Dark God. Using the power of light I can sees the world through my own eyes." Verus says.

Kirk then looks up and sees a large stained glass skylight that acted like a ceiling. The glass was thick and was not easy to break through.

"Uh the ceiling is made of glass and we have a Devil Dragon outside that's itching to get inside." Kirk says to Verus.

"Don't worry my friend. The glass is too thick for even Frederick to break through." Verus says.

Suddenly there is a large crash as a giant crack starts to develop in the stained skylight.

"Apparently he's found some way to break it." Val says.

"Spyro there's not much time. Come here I need to give you something." Verus says.

Spyro comes over to Verus as the crack gets larger. Val, Kirk, and Zirra all get ready for when Frederick breaks through the glass. Verus then chanted something and his claws started to pulse with energy as he started to raise his paw. He places his paw on Spyro's head and a bright light shines for a brief second. Spyro feels a sudden rush of power as Verus turns his attention to the breaking skylight.

The glass shatters and Frederick falls into the library. He lands on the ground with a thud as Zirra, Kirk, and Val all charge at him trying to catch the Devil Dragon off guard. Frederick sees them and sends out a burst of dark fire that sends them all slamming into the walls of the library. Frederick looks over and sees Spyro standing beside Verus. He charges at them with his paws pulsing with Darkness. Spyro then sent out a pulse that slowed down time. Spyro moving faster than Frederick hits him with a large Earth mace that sends Frederick skidding across the floor.

Frederick lies motionless as the others get to their feet. That was easier then Spyro thought. Verus comes up beside Spyro. Verus walked over and looked at Frederick's motionless body knowing what Spyro just did. Then before he could say anything else he suddenly stops with a loud grunt. Frederick rises up from the ground with his pick axe shaped blade sticking through his back. Frederick then hits Verus in the neck with his paw. Verus falls to the ground dead as Frederick pulls his tail blade out of Verus.

"No!" Zirra calls out.

"One Adalisk down two more to go." Frederick says then chuckles.

Zirra swings down her axe at Frederick who catches her tail and pulls her back. Before Frederick could thrust his blade down into Zirra Val fires his wrist gauntlet at him. A bullet speeds into Frederick's arm. He growls and breathes fire at Val. Kirk turns blue and stops the fire with a breath of ice. He then turns yellow and shoots a lightning bolt at Frederick. Frederick shoots out a dark lightning bolt and two bolts of lightning collide. Kirk changes back to his red color. Frederick fires a dark lightning bolt and Kirk evades it. Kirk then fires an explosive fireball at Frederick. Frederick knocks the fireball away with his wing sending the fireball at Val. The explosion sends Val into the wall with such force that he falls to the floor unconscious.

Zirra rises to her feet and sees her crystal hanging on his necklace beside his crystal. Then Zirra remembered that the only thing strong enough to break a crystal like Frederick's was another crystal. She charges at Frederick while Kirk kept him distracted. She slices her crystal from Frederick's neck turns it to point at Frederick's necklace. She then forces the crystal into Frederick's Crystal. Zirra then pulls out the crystal as Frederick's shatters. Frederick collapses as the crystal that once was in the middle of his necklace falls to the floor in bits and pieces. Frederick looks back at Zirra and the others as his necklace falls off of him. Spyro and the others prepare for what they knew was coming from Frederick as he stood on his legs looking directly at them.

"Thank you Zirra. For freeing me." Frederick says instead of attacking them.

"What?" Val says not getting what Frederick just said.

"He said thank you to Zirra." Kirk says.

"I know that but I didn't expect him to say anything like that." Val says.

"So now you'll talk." Zirra says growling at him.

"I'm sorry Zirra about killing Verus. But that wasn't me." Frederick says.

"Oh yah. This coming from the guy that almost made me believe he was my father and the Devil Dragon that has been trying to kill me and the rest of us and also the man that just killed the only other Adalisk that I knew of." Zirra says.

"I know you don't believe me Zirra and you have good reason to. But believe me now when I say I want to help you." Frederick says.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now." Val says.

"Because there's another Adalisk we need to help." Frederick says.

"No way I'm not believing a word this guy says. He's an enemy not only to us but every Dragon." Kirk says.

"Fine then. Spyro the decision is up to you. Kill me or let me help you. I won't fight back even if you decide to kill me." Frederick says to Spyro.

"We can't trust him Spyro after all he's done he thinks we want him to help us. If we bring him back to the Dragon world then he'll just turn on us again." Val says.

"He's right. The Devil Dragon can't be trusted even with his crystal destroyed. He needs to pay for his crimes against the Dragons and all races." Zirra says.

"Enough of this. We need him to help us." Spyro says.

"What? After all he's done." Val says not understanding what Spyro just said.

"I don't like this either but he might help us defeat Dark God besides if anyone can help us rescue the captured Dragons he can. Ignitus always told me that all creatures are capable of redemption. Even a monster like Frederick." Spyro says.

"As you wish purple Dragon. He'll fight with us." Zirra says.

"Alright as long as I get first swing at him if he turns on us." Val says.

Everyone then looks at Kirk waiting for his response.

"Okay. I guess it's fine if he joins us. Besides we'll need everyone to defeat Dark God." Kirk says.

"Thank you all. Finally I can do something good for a change. Come with me I know the way to Dark God's castle." Frederick says flying through the shattered skylight.

Zirra, Val, Spyro, and Kirk follow Frederick. It was kind of weird. Here they were following the very Dragon that's been trying to kill them this entire time. In a way this kind of reminded Spyro of when he turned Cynder for the first time. True the Guardians didn't trust her or Sparx for that matter but in his heart Spyro knew Cynder was just like him but tainted with Dark energy. Probably Frederick will turn a new lead after this is all over or probably he'll turn on them and kill him. Either way Spyro would just have to wait.

* * *

**Frederick an ally? This is starting to buil up. But with Frederick gone that leaves Demodius and Seth to deal with and with Spyro's time ability restored will he be able to save the Dragon Realms and all realms from the Dark God. You'll just have to see.**


	22. Bringing the Fight to Them

**Okay this next one will kind of make no sense but it kind of is not suposed to. This one actually leads up to the next chapter which will be the last chapter before the epilogue of the story. I said I would be bringing in another Adalisk and let me tell you who she is. Well she appears in this chapter so read the chapter. Let's just continue with the story. Making this fanfiction has been so much fun. But this is my last official fanfiction. But I think I found a loop hole so I might be making another one.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Bringing the Fight to Them**

Frederick and the others arrive a long distance from Dark God's fortress. It was large. It was larger than Malefor's fortress and was better guarded then it as well. Over the fortress was the large Legion ship. Spyro saw tons of patrols of Apes, Wolves, Orcs, and something new. He saw a couple of skeleton soldiers patrolling with them. In the air below the huge Legion ships were the Skeleton Dragons patrolling the skies for anything.

"That's where he is." Frederick says pointing at the fortress.

"Wow outnumbered and outgunned. I like our odds." Val says.

"This will not be easy. Especially with Demodius and Seth in there they might be ready for us." Zirra says.

"That's where the other Adalisk comes in. Her name is Lora and she was captured a couple days ago." Frederick says.

"So we go in and rescue her and she'll help us." Kirk says.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. She's in the Legion ship. Their using her to produce power for that huge ship and they are also using her to power their portal generator which we need to destroy before we defeat Dark God." Frederick says.

"So one of us will have to get on the ship and free Lora from the Legion ship." Spyro says.

"Well it has to be the smallest of us. So Kirk you're up." Val says.

"Wait me? Against the Legion? I'm not doing that." Kirk says.

"Kirk you're the smallest of us and you has the power to turn a Legiopn trooper. In a way you are perfect for this. I know you can do this." Spyro says.

"Well what are the rest of you going to do?" Kirk asks.

"We're going to take the fight to Dark God. I think I know what I need to do." Zirra says pulling up her crystal which was now glowing white instead of the pink color it usually was.

"Alright then Kirk you will have to gain entry into the Legion ship while I and the others cause a distraction." Frederick explains.

"Well how exactly are we going to distract them?" Val asks.

"Leave that to me and Zirra. You and Spyro will head to the main gate to Dark God's Fortress when we start the distraction." Frederick says.

"I'll fight beside you Frederick. We need to make sure we all get back from this." Zirra says.

"Wait there's some commotion over there by that tower." Val says pointing at a large tower outside of Dark God's fortress.

The others look over and see Dragon coming out of the towers like prisoners. They were guarded by two Skeleton Dragons and a bunch of Wolves. Demodius was at the front of the line of shackled Dragons. Beside Demodius was Gaul who wanted to watch this. Demodius halts the line and two Wolves bring forth the first captured Dragon which was an Ice Dragon who was about Kirk's age but was smaller than him.

The two Wolves throw the Dragon down in front of Demodius who was opening his mouth revealing his fangs. The Dragon looks up at Demodius who was rubbing the tip of tail blade against his fangs rubbing the poison onto the blade. He then thrust the blade into the Dragon and watches the Dragon suffer. A few long seconds pass as the Ice Dragon's organs start to shut down. The Ice Dragon then collapses after ten seconds. He was dead.

"Take this one away and bring me the next one." Demodius orders the two Wolves.

The two Wolves come over and drag the Ice Dragon's body away.

"Seth is a lot more clean with his kills then you are Demodius." Gaul says to Demodius.

"Well I like to see them suffer. After all this is my favorite part of the job." Demodius says as the two Wolves drag the next Dragon over.

The next Dragon was Storm. Spyro couldn't stand back and watch Demodius kill one of his friends. Spyro then flies as fast as he could towards Demodius. The others try to stop him but it was too late. Val follows Spyro. Spyro crashes into Demodius and forces him to the ground. As Gaul draws his two machetes Val rams into him knocking the two machetes from his hands and also knocking his helmet off of him. The Wolves howl sounding the alarm. Demodius kicks Spyro off of him then runs in the tower and closes the door behind. Spyro gets to his feet and sees the Demodius was gone. He then looks over and sees Val fighting Gaul.

"Spyro I've got Gaul you release the others." Val says evading as Gaul tries to hit him.

Spyro runs over to the shackled Dragons and starts to release them as Val fights Gaul. Gaul tries to grab Val but misses as Val ducks and then charges into Gaul's gut. Gaul grunts as he grabs Val by the horns and throws him. Val catches himself in the air and breathes fire at Gaul. Gaul then lifts up his right arm which was armored and uses it to repel the fire away from him. Val then charges down from the air and rams Gaul in the Gut knocking Gaul off of his feet. Val then tries to slam down on Gaul but Gaul grabs his paw and head buts him. Val is knocked back as Gaul looks over and sees one of his machetes. He reaches over and grabs the machete and swings it at Val as he gets back to his feet. The Machete hits Val but it is stopped by Val's armor. The Machete gets stuck in Val's armor so Gaul couldn't pull it out. Gaul then hits Val in the head knocking off his helmet. Val then breathes fire at Gaul. The fire makes contact with Gaul's right this forces him to release his machete and take a few steps back. Val then pulls the machete out of his armor then thrust it at Gaul.

The machete goes into Gaul's chest and he falls over to the ground badly wounded but still alive. Val turns back around as the released Dragon fly away towards Zirra and Frederick. Val then notices that Dem was missing. He looks around frantically and sees Flame and Ember.

"Flame, Ember where is Dem?" Val asks.

"She's in the tower. Demodius locked the door behind him." Flame tells Val.

"It won't be locked for long." Val says then charges at the door.

Val bashes down the door and runs up the spiral staircase that ran along the wall of the round tower and led all the way to the top. When he reaches the top he sees Demodius with Demetara with her front legs and her wings tied together. Demodius was using her as a shield against.

"Dem don't worry I'll get you out of this." Val says trying to calm Dem down so she wouldn't try anything.

"Don't worry Val she's perfectly safe with me. Not so much with you I'm afraid." Demodius says.

"Demodius look around. Dark God's not sending any reinforcements for you." Val says.

"Oh my friend you don't really know what's going on do you? You see Dark God unlike you and Spyro always has a plan. That ship is loaded with an army large enough to conquer the Dragon world and ten other worlds. We can't lose and soon you and the purple freak will all burn in…" Demodius says but then gets cut off as Dem kicks him in the leg.

"Dem no." Val says as Dem tries to run over to him.

"Why you little." Demodius says grabbing Dem then pulling her back.

But she trips backwards and drops off of the balcony. But she is caught by Demodius who grabs her by the tail. Val hesitates as Demodius looks back at him.

"Hope you're good at catch Val." Demodius says then laughs as he releases Dem.

"No!" Val yells then jumps down to catch Dem. Demodius let's out one more chuckle then flies over to the Dark God's fortress.

Val catches Dem and flutters his wings to speed the decent. He touches down on the ground and cuts the rope tying Dem's front legs and wings together. Dem then hugs and kisses Val.

"That's my Hero." Dem says.

"We still got Dark God to deal with. Not to mention the army in the Legion ship." Val says but is cut off when he sees another Adalisk flying down from the Legion ship.

"Hay Spyro did you free an Adalisk?" Val asks.

"Oh sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Lora." The female Adalisk says to Val.

Lora looked practically like Zirra but the stripe that was dark red on Zirra was blue on her. She also had blue eyes and her upper body was a darker grey and her underbody was white. She didn't have a tail blade unlike Zirra. From what Val could tell she was about the age of a Teenager around Nevilis's age.

"Wait you're Lora. I was expecting a kid. Wait how did you get out of the Legion ship?" Val says then asks.

"Oh that flying metal thing. I'm very good at stealth they didn't even notice I was gone." Lora says.

"Well then welcome to the team." Val tells Lora.

"Alright then. I'll just go over here to this purple guy." Lora says then walks over to Spyro.

"Wow. She's hot." Val says.

Dem then slaps Val.

"Hay I was kidding." Val says rubbing the back of his head.

"I know. That was for taking so long." Dem says then chuckles.

Val and Dem walk over to Spyro who was seeing who all was there. In all there were more than forty Dragons captured there alone. But that also brought up problems. That was not even half of the Dragons that were at Warfang. This angered Spyro. He knew that Dark God probably has murdered most of the Dragons by now.

"I'm going to kill him." Spyro says getting angry.

"Spyro calm down you know what happens when you get angry." Val says trying to calm Spyro down.

"I know. Cynder wouldn't want me to get angry." Spyro says calming down.

"Spyro this is not all of them." Frederick says as he, Zirra, and Kirk come over.

"Where are the rest?" Spyro asks.

"They are inside of Dark God's fortress. We need to defeat Dark God if we are going to get all of these people out of here." Frederick says.

"Then we need to get inside." Dem says.

"Wait Dem you're not coming." Val says.

"Give me a reason why I can't." Dem says.

Val ponders this for a couple of seconds.

"Okay fine you can come along. Just take care of yourself." Val says.

"That's what I thought you said." Dem says.

"Alright but that still leaves Dark God we have no idea what we will see in there." Zirra says making a point.

"Actually I do. It's just him Demodius, and Seth in there. For some reason he doesn't have any guards." Frederick says.

"Oh then this will be a snap." Val says.

"Hold up there's always a catch." Kirk says.

"Yah there is. He has a couple of Adalisk skeletons in there. I'm not certain but I think they will come to life if we get to close to one. Also with Demodius and Seth in there we got to expect anything." Frederick says.

"Sounds like fun but we're not going to do anything just standing here." Zirra says then continues moving towards the entrance to Dark Gods fortress.

Frederick, Spyro, Val, Dem, Lora, and Kirk all follow Zirra as the two giant doors open up for her. They pass through a long hallway that had seven Adalisk skeletons of various sizes on each side of the Hallway. The skeletons were mostly the size of Zirra. The group continues going down the hallway when Lora in the back notices something.

"Hay guys there's one missing." Lora says pointing at an empty slot where an Adalisk skeleton was supposed to be.

"That's not good. That means it's not dead." Zirra says.

"Found it!" Val calls out.

The skeleton was in front of them standing in front of the door that led to Dark God's throne room. The Skeleton was pulsing with Dark energy as it started to walk towards them.

"Don't worry this one's mine." Zirra says walking towards the skeleton then she looks at it. It was her same height same width. It had the same wind tips and Axe blade. She then realized that it was her.

The Skeleton mimics Zirra's every move like it knew what she was going to do. Whatever it was Zirra knew it could not be her. But the skeleton disappears like it was never there. Leaving the others to wonder what just happened.

"What just happened? It just disappeared." Kirk says.

"Do you think we know? Honestly I have no idea either." Val says.

"Well it's gone so I don't think we need to worry anymore." Frederick says.

"I think it was a vision or something like that." Zirra says then reaches for the door.

The door then suddenly disappears into a black mist as everything around them went black.

"Oh great what happened to the lights?" Kirk says.

"Dang. It's Dark God. He's brought us into his realm. We must have gone through a portal when we entered the fortress." Frederick says looking around.

"So that means…" Val says.

"It means we're in a world under Dark God's control and not the fortress we thought he was in." Dem explains.

"Yes that's correct. He must be in here somewhere." Frederick says as a landscapes starts to appear.

That landscape was very odd. It was like that of the plains of Avalar and the floating islands from Convexity. They were on a large floating island with a single tree on it surrounded by grass. Around them were moving floating islands like in Convexity then. Spyro recognized this as the vision he had once.

"Okay is anyone else confused or is it just me. One moment we're in Dark God's fortress the next we're in…. I don't even know what to call this place." Val says.

"No I see it too. To me it looks like a giant maze." Kirk says.

"We're in Dark God's mind remember. Anything can happen so stay together." Frederick says.

"You lead the way." Zirra tells Frederick.

Frederick leads the team through the confusing realm. They fly evoiding the floating islands. It seemed like a straight path to the portal out of this realm. But as they continue flying towards the portal Spyro felt a strange feeling and started to slow down. He felt like someone's was coming up behind him. He turns his head slightly but is tackled by an unknown assailant. The two land on a floating island. The others stop when Val notices that Spyro was gone.

Spyro kicks upward knocking the assailant off of his back. He then turns around to see who attacked him and he was shocked to see who it was. It wasn't Seth or Demodius it was his Dark form. Dark Spyro fire purple fire at Spyro who evades it and fires a fireball at Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro jumps up in the air and uses his tail as a baseball bat and hits the fire ball back at Spyro. Spyro blocks the fire ball with his wings and fires a couple of lightning bolts at Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro then shoots dark lightning that cancels out Spyro's lightning. Dark Spyro was mimicking Spyro's every move. This was going to be a challenge. Spyro then tries a new move that Terrador taught him. He used the earth around him to make him into a suit of rock armor. But Dark Spyro does the same. The two charge at each other and clash with a loud thud as they both collide at high speeds. That had the adverse effect of knocking the rock suits of armor off of Spyro and Dark Spyro. He then tried something Cyril taught him and created a mist using a breath of ice to freeze the air to make it look like a mist. But Spyro is then tackled by his Dark counterpart. Dakr Spyro pins Spyro to the ground starts to claw at him slicing into Spyro's skin. Dark Spyro was going tfor the kill when Vla fired a bullet at Dark Spyro which dug into his skin.

Dark Spyro gets off of Spyro as Val continues to fire bullets at him from his gauntlets. Dark Spyro growls and charges at Val but stops as Spyro grabs him by the tail. Spyro then tosses Dark Spyro threw the air. Dark Spyro looks in front of him and sees Zirra swinging down her tail blade.

Dark Spyro is hit and plummets into the never endings clouds never to return. Spyro has trouble getting to his feet until Val comes over and helps him up.

"You do know that you owe me a drink when we get back." Val says.

"Thanks for the save." Spyro says but stops when the Dark Gods voice comes out of nowhere.

"Impressive young Dragon but yet futile. That was just a pawn in my game step forth and get ready to face me in battle." The voice says.

The group of Dragons then suddenly find themselves in Dark Gods throne room at the base of the Dark Gods throne. This was it the final battle.

* * *

**This is it the final battle and the fate of the universe lies at stake. Will Spyro defeat Dark God or fail. All will be revealed in the next chapter as the war comes to a close. Until then goodbye and be safe.**


	23. The Dark God

**The Battle between Dark God and Spyro finally. Thanks to AdmiralKirk because I almost forgot about Convextiy and Dark Convexity. Now then what more needs to be said. The final Battle between the forces of Good and evil. Enjoy it's been a pleasure doing this and thanks to all of my readers. But this is now not my final one. I received something and I will be making some more of these Spyro fanfictions.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 The Dark God**

"Very impressive purple one you have defeated your dark half in combat and you stand before me. I got to admit you are the first of your kind to come here for many years." Dark God says from his throne.

Demodius and Seth were beside the Dark God as spoke from the seat of his throne. Spyro, Val, Dem, Kirk, Zirra, Lora, and Frederick were all in front of the Dark God's throne.

"This is where this madness ends Dark God." Zirra says.

"Ah yes this coming from the slayer of armies and the murderer of Mesphito your adopted father. You're no hero Zirra truth is you never have been. All this time you've been lying to yourself. You don't belong with them you don't even deserve them as friends." Dark God says to Zirra.

"That's not true Zirra none of it is." Frederick says.

"He's trying turn us on each other don't fall for it. Besides we can take him." Kirk says.

"Ha! My little Chameleon friend you have no idea of who you are dealing with. I am the last Arkyean and I will not die that easily." Dark God says.

"You're just an old man with an anger problem and a grudge against Dragons." Val says then leaps at Dark God.

Dark God then swipes and knocks Val back to where he leaped from.

"Dang he hits harder then you'd think." Val says as he gets back up.

Dark God rises to his feet and pulses as metal shards come from all over the room. The shards start to collect and mold as they hit Dark God's skin. The metal shards fused into the Dark God's armor which made him stronger. ON his hands he had two gauntlets with long sharp metal claws that went over his fingers. But each one glows a different color showing that they had control of those powers. The only two that didn't glow were the ones on his thumbs.

"Wow. Well at least we don't need to look at his ugly face anymore." Dem says.

"That's what I was going to say." Val says.

"Demodius, Seth attack. The purple one's mine." Dark God says.

Demodius and Seth charge at the others while Spyro charges at Dark God. But before Spyro made contact with Dark God they both disappear from the throne room. Val notices this as Demodius leaps over attacking him. Demodius tackles Val to the gorund and pulls back his neck and gets ready to bite him when Demetara tackled Demodius knocking him off of Val. Demodius then shoots a ball of poison at Demetara catching hr off guard. But Val jumps up and deflects the poison ball with his wing. Val then charges at Demodius in rage but Demodius uses Val's rage to his advantage. Demodius sides steps to the left and slams Val to the ground. Val gets up quickly as Demodius repeatedly starts to lash out at him. One of Demodius's claws hits Val on the face scratching the left side of his face. Val leans to the left in pain holding the side of his face trying to hold in as much blood as he could.

Demodoius the whips with his tail and lands a hit on Val. Demodius's tail blade makes contact with Val's left wing and severs it a few inches above Val's body. As Val severed wing hits the floor Demodius kicks Val to Demetara. Demetara catches Val and sees his left wing missing now it was just a bleeding nub with a skin flap. Demodius then laughs as he prepares to pounce again.

In another Realm Spyro finds himself on a floating island in the realm of Convexity. All that was in this void was him and Dark God. Dark God's hands glowed with energy as he prepared to attack. But he instead fired a convexity blast which was one of Spyro Fury moves. Spyro uses Fury and disperses the Dark Convexity blast which was a combination of all elements. Dark God then Slams his fist into the floating island and sends out a shockwave of Earth at Spyro. Spyro leaps in the air to evade the attack just as Dark God predicted. As Spyro jumps up Dark God fires a lightning bolt in the air. The lightning bolt catches Spyro off guard and hits him sending Spyro to the ground. Dark God sowly walks over and grabs Spyro by the tail. He then lifts Spyro up and slams him into the ground again then throws him off of the island. Spyro catches himself in the air and sees Dark God flying at him with two huge Dragon wings made of Darkness.

Dark God fires two Dark Convexity blast at Spyro. Spyro evades these two blasts with his speed and speeds towards Dark God firing blast after blast of Convexity energy. Dark God lifts up his arm and creates a Shield from Darkness which absorbs the Convexity blast from Spyro. Dark God then creates a sword of Dark energy and slashes it at Spyro as he zooms by him. Spyr slows down and turns around to face Dark God again. There was cut on his muzzle and it was leaking blood into Spyro mouth. Spyro wipes the blood from the cut and charges through the air towards Dark God again.

Back in Dark God's throne room Lora battles Seth while Val and Demetara fight Demodius while Frederick devises a way to bring back Spyro and Dark God. Kirk was helping them when he looks back and sees skeleton soldiers coming into the throne room. Kirk turns blue and breathes ice at the skeleton shattering them on impact but they just kept coming. Kirk continues to hammer the Skeleton soldiers as they ether the room but there was still too many of them for him to handle. He started to get frustrated as he turned red and breathed fire at the Skeletons. One slipped through and was close enough to Kirk to strike. Kirk noticed him and shot what he thought was fire at the Skeleton. Instead of fire he shoots a Convexity blast at the Skeleton destroying the Skeleton and embedding it's skull in the wall above the door. Kirk was impressed with his new power and charged at the Skeleton horde that was coming through the door using Convexity to stop the incoming Skeletons.

Back in Convexity Dark God and Spyro were still fighting in the air. They looked like two planes dog fighting. Dark God continually fires Dark Convexity blast at Spyro but misses mostly every shot. Spyro then fires a couple of fire blast at Dark God who absorbs the attacks. Spyro then speeds towards Dark God firing bolt after bolt of fire at him. Dark God then catches Spyro by the neck and throws him at the ground. As Spyro gets to his feet Dark God comes down and starts to speak to him.

"I must say boy you are impressive. For an animal you sure put up a fight for the ones you love. I've made a deal with Demodius that after I kill you he will get Cynder all to himself. After all she did love him once." Dark God says.

"That's not true. She would never love him." Spyro says spitting out blood.

"She does Spyro. You see Demodius has gotten closer to her then you may imagine. Honestly did you really think that she was under control of Zirra all of that time?" Dark God says.

"She loves me and I love her. What happened in the past doesn't matter." Spyro says.

"You may say that to yourself but know this that she is not truly in love with you." Dark God says making Spyro angry.

Spyro then charges at Dark God full of rage. But Dark God points his hand at Spyro and fires a fire blast from his index finger. The Fire blast knocks Spyro back. He then swings his hand downward and sends out a shockwave of earth art Spyro. The shockwave sends Spyro in the air and brings him back down with such force that it snaps one of his bones. Spyro coughs out blood as Dark God gets closer to him.

"Spyro you are a beast not a man. You may not realize it but the age of Dragons is coming to a close." Dark God says.

Spyro then jumps up and tail whips Dark God on the chin. Spyro lands on the ground and sees Dark God gone. Then Dark God appears behind Spyro and grabs him by the neck. Spyro is able to bend over and bite Dark God on the arm forcing Dark God to release him. Spyro then breaths lightning at Dark God who does the same. The two lightning bolts collide and shift as both of them change their power levels to achieve an advantage.

Dark God then shoots a Dark Convexity blast from his other hand. Spyro is caught off guard and is hit with the full force of the blast. The Blast sends him flying back a few feet. He hits the ground hard and start coughing up blood as Dark God got closer to him. Spyro was having a hard time getting to his feet. In his hand Dark God made a sword entirely out of Darkness and was ready to thrust it down at Spyro when Spyro remembered something Ignitus said to him years ago.

"Unleash the Dragon within you." Ignitus's voice tells Spyro.

The Dark God thrust downward with the sword. Then it suddenly shatters as a pulse of light energy comes from Spyro. Dark God takes a step back when he sees Spyro's eyes entirely white. Spyro was glowing now and was firing multiple shots of light energy at Dark God. Dark God is forced back as blast after blast of light energy comes at him. Spyro then fires a huge blast of light energy that knocks off Dark God's armor. Dark God growls and forms a new suit of armor out of Dark Energy and speeds at Spyro and Spyro charges at Dark God. Dark God charged with a sword made out of Dark energy and Spyro charged at Dark God with a sword made of light energy.

The two slash at each other and wait a couple of seconds for the other to fall. Dark God smiles as he thinks he hits Spyro with a fatal attack to the stomach. But then he feels a warm liquid come from his chest. He looks down to see his blood coming from an open wound on his chest. Dark Gods armor disappears as Spyro turns around to face Dark God. Spyro's eyes turn back to normal as Dark God falls to his knees.

Dark God coughs as Spyro walks around in front of him looking at the massive wound he had made in Dark God's chest. Dark God briefly looks up to Spyro looking at him.

"Congratulations Spyro. You have killed the last Arkyean king." Dark God says then coughs again.

"It had to be done." Spyro says.

"Ask yourself Spyro. How will cope with the knowledge that you alone made a species extinct?" Dark God says.

"Why did you hate Dragons Dark God?" Spyro asks.

"I lost my entire family to a purple Dragon. Not only my wife and child but my mother and father as well. Worst thing is I couldn't do anything about it." Dark God says then coughs.

"I had no idea. But you need to move on Dark God. What happened in the past cannot change. You can only change what happens from here." Spyro says.

"Perhaps you're right." Dark God says clinching his stomach.

Then Dark God thrust his hand on Spyro's head and started to increase the pressure on Spyro's head.

"Or you could give me your soul." Dark God says getting back up to his feet.

Spyro tries to pry Dark God's hand off of his head but his grip was too much. Blood started to come from his head as Dark God increased the pressure and laughed as he did so. Then a thought passed through his mind. It was not a thought more like a memory. It was a bunch of memories all of Cynder but the one that stuck out was what she said when they were in the core of the Dragon World.

"I love you." Spyro could only think of those three words and what they meant coming from Cynder.

Then Spyro's eyes go white again increasing his strength. He pries Dark God's hand from his head and continually beats him. Dark God was trying his best to defend himself from Spyro's attacks. Then Dark God thrust his skeleton arm at Spyro and Spyro shatters it into pieces with his paw. Dark God steps back and looks at his shattered arm in disbelief. Then Spyro charges at Dark God's chest. Dark God positions his hand to stop Spyro. Suddenly Dark God loses his breath as Spyro's horn cuts clean through Dark God's hand and went through his lung and into his heart. Blood starts coming from the wound as Spyro pulls his horn out of Dark God's chest. Spyro's eyes turn back to normal as Dark Starts to lose blood. Before he collapses to the ground he looks at Spyro and says one thing.

"What happens from now is up to you. But know that your destiny will come purple Dragon and you will destroy everything just like Malefor." Dark God says taking quick breathes as blood starts to fill his lungs.

"No I will not. My destiny is mine to control and not for others to decide. Neither is Cynder's" Spyro says.

"Foolish boy…." Dark God says then coughs. "Your destiny is certain like mine. You will not change the world you will end up destroying it…." Dark God says then coughs again and collapses to his knee. "You are the true Dark Master now and nothing will change that." Dark God says then coughs out blood.

"You're wrong Dark God. You always have been." Spyro says.

"Go ahead end my suffering. I've suffered enough. My family's all dead and my species is gone. Kill me and make it stop. I can't take the pain anymore. Your destiny was to come here and kill me." Dark God begs Spyro.

Spyro felt pity for Dark God who was now begging for Spyro to end his life. Or was it another one of his tricks. Spyro takes a step towards Dark God. Dark God forms a Dark sword in his hand and thrust it at Spyro Dodges this then fires a convexity blast at Dark God. Which shatters his other arm. Dark God then looks at Spyro as he fires a huge Convexity blast at Dark God disintegrating him. Leaving nothing but his crown which pulses with Dark energy.

Spyro suddenly found himself back in Dark God's throne room with everyone looking at him. He was holding Dark God's crown. Demodius and Seth run along with the other followers of the Dark God. Frederick stands amazed by what Spyro had just done.

"You did it. I didn't think it was possible but you have defeated the Dark God the greatest threat the Dragon Realms have ever seen. You alone Spyro have defeated him. You have done the impossible." Frederick says amazed.

"Yes very impress for a purple Dragon I must say. But we still need to get home." Zirra says.

Spyro hands the crown to Zirra and she raises her crystal to it. As her crystal makes contact with the crown there is a large flash and they were gone from Dark God's fortress.

Zirra, Spyro, Val, Dem, Kirk, Lora, and Frederick all appear back outside of Warfang along with the other Dragons they rescued from Dark God's fortress. The Dragons that were rescued start making their way to Warfang as their loved ones start coming from the city. Lover met lover and children were reunited with their parents. Spyro, Val, and Kirk come over to the Dragons and scan through the crowds looking for Glacia and Cynder. Kirk sees Glacia running through the crowds to get to Kirk. Glacia tackles Kirk and hugs him and kisses him.

"Hay I told you I would be back." Kirk says to Glacia.

"I knew you would but I still thought of what would happen if you didn't come back." Glacia says letting go of Kirk.

Kirk kisses Glacia again and told her what happened in the Dark Realm. Spyro and Val look around trying to find Cynder in the crowd. Spyro then sees his son Ignitus come up to him.

"Hay daddy." Ignitus says.

"Hay you can talk now." Spyro says.

"Yah mommy taught me while you were gone." Ignitus says.

"Speaking of your mom do you know where she is?" Spyro asks Ignitus.

"She's coming but she has something she wanted to show you." Ignitus says.

Then Spyro looks up to see Cynder coming over to him. There something different about her now but Spyro couldn't tell what. He looked closely and saw a bead on one of her horns. It was a custom made bead that was of Spyro and Cynder's wings. The wings crossed each other and below the crossed wings was an egg. It was a love token it was like a permanent wedding ring for Dragons.

"Wow you had one made." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Yah. They had it custom made for you and me." Cynder says giving another one to Spyro.

On Spyro's his wing crossed over Cynder's and on Cynder's her wing crossed over Spyro's. This showed their bond.

"Well Spyro I think it's time for a celebration. Dark God is gone and everyone is happy." Val says with Demetara beside him. She then kisses him on the cheek.

Cynder then notices that Val was missing one of his wings.

"Val what happened?" Cynder asks.

"Demodius got me good. But the only drawback is that I can't fly anymore." Val says.

"I think it makes you look better." Dem says.

Everyone then laughs along with Val.

Outside of the huge crowd were Zirra and Frederick. Zirra was smiling as she sees the families being reunited. Frederick turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait Frederick where are you going?" Zirra asks Frederick.

Frederick stops and looks back at Zirra.

"Zirra I don't belong here to be honest. Besides Malefor, Demodius and Seth are still out there somewhere." Frederick says.

"Frederick come on Flavius may want to see you." Zirra says.

"Zirra tell Flavius that I'm proud of him and that I want him to be happy." Frederick tells Zirra then comes over and places his paw on her arm. "Zirra I also hope you find what you're looking for." Frederick tells Zirra.

"What are you going to do?" Zirra says as Frederick turns around.

"Someone needs to stop Malefor and the others. Besides I need to do something to keep me entertained." Frederick says back to Zirra then flies off after he gets done talking.

"Good luck Frederick." Zirra says as Frederick flies off into the sunset.

Then Lora comes over beside Zirra with the Dark God's crown in her hands. Lora gives Zirra the crown then speaks.

"What are you going to do with it?" Lora asks.

"I'm going to hide this to make sure no one finds it." Zirra says then puts it away.

But as she puts it away the crown it makes contact with her crystal and she has a vision. She saw what Dark God was fighting to destroy. She looks at Spyro who was happily dancing with Cynder. The vision couldn't be right. She forgets this and continues on tacking off for the skies leaving Lora behind.

* * *

**Okay that was the final Battle now I need to make the epilogue like I always do at the end of these things. Oh yah I've gotten the rights to put something on Fictionpress that you guys might like hopefully. Anyway I'll see you guys.**


	24. Epilogue

**Finally here wae come to the epilogue of the story. Wow. I never knew how many people were reading. Guess I will never stop making these things until I run out of ideas or I get too caught up in telling the Final War which now since the main story I wanted to tell is over will be coming back to Fictionpress. I'll be puting up all of my fictionpress stories on my Fanfiction profile so you guys and gals can see the Final War. After browsing through Fanfiction I found a lot of things that I may be able to do. But that's later so until those things start up this is Belitinog signing off.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

A celebration is held at the city of Warfang where Val and Dem officially announce that they were going to have a family. Spyro and Cynder focus on raising Ignitus their new son. They just hope he doesn't turn out like his father. Val and Dem are married a year later and raise a daughter of their own. For some Reason Val named her after Dem and called her Demora. This made Dem blush. Guardian and Fluma end up getting married as well. Flavius becomes king of Warfang and rewards Spyro, Cynder, Kirk, Val, and Lora for their and Ember also end up getting married that's after Fluma cures Ember of her nonstop attraction to Spyro. Zirra buries the crown of Dark God in an Adalisk vault outside of Warfang. Frederick pursues Demodius, Seth and Malefor making sure that he finishes the fight he started. Lora meets with Nevilis. Lora doesn't like Nevilis but loves Lora and pursues her hoping she'll become his girlfriend. Kirk and Glacia live happily after the battle. Cyrenus changes his way and now rules a province a distance from Warfang. Val keeps a close eye on Cyrenus. The Apes go back to the forest and never go to war again all except for Frank and George who for some reason still follow Malefor. The Wolves and their mysterious leader disappear. It is believed that they are hiding along with Harvester waiting for their time to rise. Sunburn and Whirlwind become a couple which is kind of odd. As for everyone else they live in peace now with the threat of Dark God passed. As for me. I now watch over the Dragon Realms to make sure that Dark God is truly gone. But when something is as evil as him you can't really destroy it. He will return not now not even in a year but when he does Spyro and his allies will be ready to stop him.

Years later Spyro and Cynder are on top of a hill and over look the plains around Warfang where Malefor's army once was. It was mid spring now and Spyro and Cynder have gotten older along with Ignitus. Spyro and Cynder watch as their son plays around with Val and Dem's daughter. Val and Dem come up the hill and see Ignitus playing with Demora. Demora was red with grey swirls that looked like tattoos on her front leg. Her Underbelly was purple like Dem's underbelly. She has blue/green eyes that came from both her father and mother. She had her mother's body and her father's tail blade.

Dem comes over and sits beside Cynder. Cynder looks at Dem and notices the look on her face.

"You're having another one." Cynder says.

"Yah another one on the way." Val says for Dem.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Spyro says.

"It's a boy." Dem said.

"That's great. But that'll be a pain when they get into the teen years." Cynder says.

Then everyone laughs at what Cynder had just said.

"It could be worse. I hope he doesn't turn out like me." Val says then chuckles.

"Yah let's hope that doesn't happen. One of you is enough." Cynder says.

"Hay." Val says.

"Anyway what else is going on?" Spyro asks.

"Well from what I hear Zirra's gone exploring again. Also it seems like Fluma's come up with a new invention again." Val says.

"She's always inventing something. I heard she's making a flying machine for the Cheetahs. Anything else going on?" Spyro asks.

"Lora has gone off and so has Nevilis. I don't really know what is going on but I think she may have found some kind of artifact out there in the wilderness. I guess Nevilis just followed her. She should be back before the end of the week." Val says.

"I think Nevilis likes Lora." Cynder says.

"Really he hasn't signed anything to me yet." Spyro says.

Then Ignitus tackles Demora and laughs when Demora knocks him off of her. Everyone laughs when Ignitus and Demora accidently get tangled up. On the horizon the sun is rising and for once in a long time the world was at peace. But there is still much to discover in this world and Spyro's adventures will continue on. As for the new Dragons in the world their story has just began.

Far away from Warfang in the middle of a forest was a huge camp where the Wolves have all come together. The huge crowd of Wolves all converse about the fall of Dark God. When the Grey Wolf in the cloak comes up in front of the crowd and gets their attention. The Wolf then pulls down his hood revealing his face. His face was grey like the rest of him but the left side of his face was burned and his left eye had a claw mark scar over it with the burn.

"It saddens me to say this but Dark God our leader has fallen. But however I hereby take command." The Wolf says.

"Why should you have command? You're the one that brought back Frederick and the Adalisk and see how far that got us." A Wolf in the crowd calls out.

"Yah he's right." Another Wolf says.

"Silence all of you. We have always followed the will of the Dark God but now I must lead us to our greatest achievement." The Wolf says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A Wolf in the crowd calls out.

"We're going to kill the purple nuisance and finish him off once and for all. The Dragons will fear the Wolf Slavers once more and I Avarok will us to our victory." The Wolf in the cloak says.

The Wolves then bow before Avarok. Avarok grins as he embraces his new power. Then as he puts his hood back up a collar can be seen around his neck that resembles the one that Frederick wore. But this one had a Black crystal instead of a red one. In the tries is Frederick who was camouflaging himself in the branches of the trees. He looks at Avarok's face and recognizes him from when he was a child slave. Avarok was the Wolf that placed the necklace around his neck. Frederick then recognized Avarok as the Wolf that brought Frederick to the Arkyean vaults. He then realized another thing. He was also the Wolf that injected him with the virus. But question was who was controlling Avarok and why or is this all Avarok's doing. Either way Frederick's battle wasn't over yet.

**The End**

* * *

**Here's a special thanks to all of readers and friends that pushed this project along. I really wouldn't have done without you all. As for my contributors here's the list of them.**

**Seeraphine – Zirra, Adalisks, Mirona, Bajeria, Taius, Frisha, and all other characters from Zirra's return.**

**Zach the Fire Dragon and AdmiralKirk – Demodius.**

**AdmiralKirk – Kirk and Glacia.**

**Storm Dragon Eclipse – Storm and Eclipse.**

**Mr.E80 – Seth.**

**Activision – Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Whirlwind, Sunburn, and Drobot.**

**Sierra – Spyro, Cynder, Malefor,Gaul, Ignitus, The Chronicler, and the Dragon Guardians.**

**Insomniac – Original Spyro game characters.**


End file.
